Task Force Ash
by ghost509
Summary: No one has seen Ash in years. But when he returns for a tournament to end all tournaments with a lot of people wearing strange cloths and he himself wearing the same. Secret's will be reveled, love's will be rekindled, and stories will be told.
1. A Loss and A Storm

"Pikachu is down. I repeat Pikachu is down. The winner of the semi-final match and moving on to the final match of the Vertress Conference is Virgil of Accumula town." The announcer yelled over the mic and the audiences cheers. On the battle field below lay one knocked out figure and one barley standing one. The one that still stood was a black fox like Pokémon, with yellow rings. This Pokémon was known as a Umbreon, while the knocked out figure was a yellow mouse with a lighting bolt shaped tail. This Pokémon is known as a Pikachu. On, Umbreon's side of the battlefield stood a male trainer. He was five foot seven, about seventeen years of age, blond hair, hazel eyes and wore a orange jumpsuit type outfit, with white and blue sleeves, black boots, and white gloves. This trainer's name was Virgil. On Pikachu's side stood another male trainer. He was five foot six, warm brown eyes, raven black hair which was covered up by a baseball cap, about sixteen years of age, and wore red sneakers, black jeans, a white and blue jacket/vest with a yellow zipper and black stripes, black fingerless gloves, and a white and red baseball cap, with a blue pokeball in the middle. This trainers name was Ash Ketchum of pallet town. His head was hung, after another loss at victory. He slowly made his way onto the field, crouched down, and picked up Pikachu. All the while hearing the chants and screams of the crowd, cheering for Virgil. After Ash picked up Pikachu, that's when he woke up from the knock out. Pikachu looked up at Ash's face, only to see his mouth, his nose and eyes being covered by the shadow of his visor on his cap.

'Pika Pikachu Pikapi'. Translation (I'm sorry Ash.) Pikachu told him, in a weak voice. Of course Ash didn't understand, but thanks to there bond he had a pretty good idea.

"It's ok Pikachu. They were just a little bit stronger." Ash whispered to his best friend. He then stood up, and saw as Virgil walked over to Umbreon, talked to it, returned it, and walked towards Ash, just then they were at a arms length away. Virgil then raised his hand, implying a hand shake.

"Great job Ash. That was the toughest match of my life." Virgil told him with a friendly smile. Ash raised his head, showing a pair brown eyes. If you had looked close enough you would see pain behind them. He then gave a fake yet genuinely looking smile in return. He put Pikachu in one arm, raised the other and accepted the handshake.

"Right back at ya Virgil. If I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was you." Ash replied to him, trying to seem as nice, friendly, and genuine as usual. After that they separated and went their separate ways into their tunnels. All the while the cheers of the crowd still being heard and Ash's Unova friends in the stands. Looking at Ash with sympathy. These friends were Iris, Cilan, Bianca(Unova), Stephan, Burgundy, Trip, Georgia, Cameron, and Cameron's Lucario.

"I cant believe Ash lost." Bianca said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, but coming up in the top four is something he should be proud of. I know I would." Cameron stated, with Lucario nodding his head in agreement.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we go and to cheer him up." Iris stated, while raising out of her seat, and the others following suit.

**(Ash's locker room.)**

Ash is sitting down in his locker room. Gathering his things while Pikachu stood about a foot or two away on the bench. When Ash was done collecting his things he rubbed his face with both of his gloved hands and gave a sad sigh. He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Pikachu had his head hung down, showing disappointment not just in the lost, but himself. Ash, seeing this tried to put a positive spin on this.

"Well this just proves that we can still get stronger if we try harder. Don't worry Pikachu we'll get'em next time." Ash told his best poke-friend, while getting up with his head held up high. Pikachu, knowing that his trainer was right gave a loud 'Pikachu' in agreement, jumped, and climbed on his shoulder. They then heard foot steps coming towards them. They turned towards the noise, only to see all of Ash's Unova friends standing there.

"Hey Ash. You ok?" Cilan greeted and asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle. Right Pikachu?" Ash said and questioned, while rubbing behind Pikachu's ears, only to receive a pleased filled 'Pikaaa' as a response.

"Well in that case, how about we go to the Pokémon Center to get your team healed." Trip suggested. Everyone agreed and started to make their way towards the Center. All obvious to the nervous blonde champion that was hiding behind a corner, trying and failing to work up the courage to talk to Ash in front of his friends.

**(Earlier(minor flashback), during/after Ash's and Virgil's match. The VIP box.)**

We cut back to the VIP box of the Unova stadium. Inside held some of the highest Pokémon officials there were. Ones' like the President of the Pokémon League Charles Goodshow, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, Unova Champion Alder, Kanto/Johto Champion Lance, Sinnoh Elite Four Flint, Sinnoh Elite Four Aaron, Kanto/Johto Elite Four Bruno, Unova Gym Leader Elesa, Sinnoh Gym Leader Volkner, Hoenn Champion Steven, and Unova Gym Leader Skyla. Charles and Alder had to be there, due to them being the President of the Pokémon League and the other the Champion of Unova. The rest came over for only one reason, some for another reason. The reason/reasons both involving Ash Ketchum. All wanted to see him battle, and a few others wanted to see Ash, just to see him.

"I can't believe he lost. I thought he was going it win this time." Flint stated in a sad tone.

"It seems like the lad can't catch a break." Charles told all of them. Watching as the young trainer walked onto the battle filed to retrieve his fallen starter, friend, brother, and comrade.

"If he was smarter, he would've brought in and use that Charizard of his, or even his Sceptile or Gabite." Volkner said, sounding sad and disappointed.

"You know his style man. He wants to use the Pokémon he catches in Unova instead, you know, to give them a chance." Flint replied to his best friends remark.

"Very respectful, caring, and noble of him. I admit. But not very smart or responsible." Alder stated with a sigh and a cross of his arms.

"It is sad indeed. I think one of us should check on him, you know to make sure he's ok." Lance stated out loud. After that being said, everyone directed there attention to Elesa, Cynthia, and Skyla.

"Why do one of us have too?" Elesa asked,

"Because you're better with comforting. And, the fact you three are head over heels for him." Aaron answered, with him and the other males giving smirks as the three females in the room grew blushes and looked away slyly. Yes it was true. Cynthia, Skyla, and Elesa were just a few of the many, and I mean MANY girls that had a major crush or were in love with Ash.

"But if none of you want too, I guess I could call Clair or Karen. Arceus knows what those two would do in order to comfort Ash." Charles said, with a innocent tone but a wicked grin. After hearing this, the three girls eyes widened. They exactly knew what Clair and Karen would do in order to make Ash fell better. Cynthia, being the fastest, had immediately jumped up from her seat on the couch that was in the VIP room, and jumped over it. Hearing the two girls groan in disappointment and the guys laughing as she left through the door, but not without hearing Lance ask a question.

"Clair would do what now?" Lance asked any and everyone in the room, finally comprehending what Mr. Goodshow had just said.

**(A few minutes later.)**

Now we're with Cynthia, alone as she walks her way towards Ash's locker room. After a few more minutes she arrives at one of the doors that accessed the locker room. She took a calm breath and opened the door. She walked in and ready to comfort the love of her life, only to see as Ash's Unova friends/rivals were in there. She gave a quiet yelp and hid behind the corner of a wall. She listened as his friends asked if he was ok. He replied, by saying he was fine, and then a boy with dirty blonde hair suggested that they go to the Pokémon Center. Everyone agreed and the left, leaving her alone. She cursed herself for chickening out again, but was relieved to see that Ash was ok and not depressed. She then left, trying to come up with a excuse on why she had came back so early.

**(Next day. About 12:00 to 2:00 in the afternoon.)**

Virgil had done it. He had won the Vertress Cup. It was a close match, but his Espeon had managed to defeat the other trainers Conkeldurr in the final match. Now he and the two runner ups were on stage, each holding a trophy and wearing a medal.

"It is my pleasure to announce the winner of the Vertress Cup is Virgil." Charles Goodshow stated over the microphone and the cheers of the crowd, while Alder handed Virgil the winners trophy. "But I am sad to say that this years Vertress Cup has come to an end. But I would like to thank every trainer that participated." Charles said and with that fireworks were launched into the sky, after about ten minutes the stadium had started to clear out, until there was no one left. Each gym leader, Elite Four and Champion heading home, some thinking about the future, and some others thinking about a special Jet/Raven black haired boy that touched there hearts.

**(Vertress City docks.)**

After the closing ceremony Ash and friends/rivals had gone to the Vertress docks, each ready but upset about saying goodbye. Bianca, Iris, Georgia, and surprisingly Burgundy had given him a hug goodbye. Cameron, Trip, Stephan, and Cilan had given him a handshake goodbye and their best wishes. Iris's Axew, Cameron's Lucario, and Cilan's Pansage had given Ash's Pikachu a tearful goodbye, Lucario's being not that sad. Ash and Pikachu went aboard and the ship sailed off, heading towards Kanto, all the while Ash and Pikachu waved at there friends goodbye, with them doing the same. After about ten minutes the ship was out of sight, and the misfit group of kids and teens walked off and in there own directions. Each trying to find there own way to Pallet Town, Kanto. They decided to surprise Ash, by meeting him there.

**(Fast Forward. Location: Pallet Town Docks. Time: Lets say 5:30(pm) ish.)**

After a few hours of traveling by ship, Ash and Pikachu had finally made to the Pallet Town docks. They were happy and excited to see everybody again. Professor Oak, Gary Oak grandson of the Professor, Delia Ash's mother, Tracey, and all of Ash's Pokémon. Ash was a little upset though. He had heard Cynthia was at the stadium during the league, and he wanted to talk too her. He looked about everywhere but not a single sign. He shook his head and decided to think about the bright side. Ash and Pikachu were home, well close to it at least. When the ship finally docked Ash and Pikachu were the first ones off. They decided to race to Ash's house, a close one but thanks to Pikachu's Quick Attack, he had defeated Ash by a few seconds. Anyway, Ash opened the door, only to find that his mom and Mr. Mime weren't home. They searched through the whole house and the garden, and not one sign. Ash and Pikachu decided to go to Professor Oaks lab, thinking that they were there. It took a few minutes but they finally made it to the top of Professor Oaks outside staircase.

Ash opened the door, and Pikachu on his shoulder, had called out to the Professor, only to receive a quiet nothing. They searched through the whole lab and found nothing. Ash and Pikachu gave each other a confused look, that clearly meant 'what the hell is going on'. They then made there way outside towards the back, hoping that they were there. When they opened the door, they were met with a loud 'SURPRISE' and the faces of all of Ash's Pokémon friends/rivals, his mother, and Professor Oak. Even his Unova friends/rivals were there. Ash was surprised and asked why everybody was here. His mother answered, by telling him 'To celebrate your victory'. After a few more questions and answers the party started. Ash let out his Unova team, in order to party as well. Ash got hugged, nuggied, handshaked, praised, burned, stampeded, and body slammed. After about four to six hours the party died down and everyone left. Now we cut to Ash's house.

**(Ash's house. Ash's Room. Time: 10:00 through 11:00 pm.)**

Ash is laying down on his bed, unable to sleep, with hundreds upon thousands of thoughts flowing through his head. Ash got up, but awoke Pikachu.

'Pikachu Pika Pikapi?'(Are you ok Ash?) Pikachu asked his trainer. Once again Ash didn't understand, but had a good feeling what Pikachu said.

"Yeah Pikachu I'm fine. I think I'll take a flight with Charizard. You in?" Ash told and questioned his best poke-friend. Pikachu nodded and jumped on hi shoulder. Ash nodded, but before he left he removed a tightly hung up picture frame that was on his wall, revealing a key pad. He typed in 'Pikachu' as the passcode in, it accepted but asked for the other, he typed in 'Cynthia' as the other one in and it accepted. There was a quiet 'ding' and a hole in the wall opened. Out came a small shelf, which held two red and black pokeballs. They were known as Cherish balls. With them also came two Ultra balls. Ash had this constructed, in order to keep his strongest Pokémon hidden, and had it built in while Delia was out for most of the day. He grabbed them, strapped them to his belt, and left. Leaving a note on his pillow saying he was going out for a midnight flight, just incase his mom came in to check on hi, and not to worry. He and Pikachu went over to the lab, went in undetected, grabbed Charizard's pokeball, and went out side, trying to find Charizard. After a few minutes of walking they found him, and walked over. When they were a foot away Charizard had sent a weak Flamethrower there way, as a sign as affection and a greeting.

"Nice to see you too Charizard." Ash told his fire type, while getting up and dusting himself and Pikachu off. "I was thinking about taking a flight. You in?" Ash asked, while holding Charizard's pokeball. Charizard nodded and bent down, allowing Ash and Pikachu access to climb on his back. When they were on, he took off. None of the three knowing that taking the flight would be one of the dumbest, but smartest things Ash ever thought about and done. Why? Well were get to the 'smartest thing' later. As for the 'dumbest thing' is happening soon.

**(About half an hour to an hour later. Location: Somewhere close to Cinnabar Island.)**

Every time Ash needed a flight to clear his head, he and the flying type in question, sometimes it wasn't Charizard, would fly close to here. It took a short, yet long time, and it was perfect. But now was different. There was a storm, and Ash, Pikachu, Charizard were caught in it. It was too strong, so they couldn't escape. Ash, wanting to keep Pikachu safe, returned him, much to Pikachu's horror, hate, and discomfort. So now it was just Ash and Charizard. That was when a lighting bolt came from the sky, hitting one of Charizard's wings, crippling it. Charizard started to spiral down, heading for the ocean. Ash, being the heroic and sometimes idiotic person he was, return Charizard. After a few seconds he made contact with the water, knocking him out.

**(Unknown location to Ash. But we know it as a coast of Asia. Time: Morning. About 8:00 am.)**

Ash didn't know how long he was knocked out, or where he was. All he knew is that he washed up on a beach. He started to crawl towards a rock, but stooped half way, too weak to continue. He looked at his belt, only to see that all six of his pokeballs were still attached. He gave a reified sigh, knowing that he still had his Pokémon. He then looked towards the rock, only too see as people, some wearing gas masks, a few with balaclavas, and some bare faced, and all wearing clothes he had never seen before. He then passed out, that's when the figure made it too him. One of the figures, who was wearing a ghost/skull balaclava put his index and middle fingers together and touched Ash's neck, only to fell a light pulse.

"Sir, he still has a pulse. But its weak." He informed one of the solders, this one was wearing a booniehat and had a gray moustache.

"Get him back to base and medical attention. When he wakes up, we'll start questioning him." The booniehat wearing soldier ordered. Then two bare faced solders, one African American and one Caucasian walked up, grabbed Ash under his shoulders, and picked him up. But not without a barefaced soldier with a Mohawk, grabbed one of the pokeballs from Ash's belt and turned towards the booniehat soldier.

"Price. What do you make of these?" The Mohawk solder asked in a Scottish accent, and accidently pressing the button and expanding the ball, surprising the soldiers that surrounded him, and raised there guns towards the ball. Price walked up to him and grabbed it.

"God dammit Soap be carful. For all we this could be a bomb." The now conformed Price told the now conformed Soap, while grabbing it and examining it.

"Captain Price. This, uh kid, has more of them. Counting that one he has six in total." Another soldier, wearing a black balaclava, which only covered the bottom half of his face, told Price in a British/American accent.

"Thanks for telling us Roach. I want these spheres in the lab and examined as soon as we get back." Price ordered. And, with that the soldiers got back into there jeeps. Each not knowing what the future had held in store for them.


	2. First Battle and Old Friends

**(Hey, hey, hey. I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry if Chapter 1 kind of sucked. But I think and hope that this one will be better. If any of you have question, compliments, or complaints for this story or any of my other ones, just review or pm me. Also if you want to, check out my other stories. I will have a few Female Soldier OCs. There Callsigns were given too me by momo7092 and Aria Annabel Walker(amazing writers. I would suggest to go checking them and there stories out.). I'll tell you who gave me what Callsign at the end of the chapter. And, also I have a slight OC trainer, who was give to me by ThomasLight(another great author, beta reader, and friend. Has some amazing stories you should check out), who will show up in a later chapter(sorry man). Anyway, lets 'hurry up and hop it to'.)**

**(Four years later.)**

It had been four years since the disappearance of Ash. Everyone that Ash had met, wither human or Pokémon, was sad and depressed. Non was more depressed then Delia and Cynthia. Luckily they had family and friends to comfort them. When Charles Goodshow heard what happened, he had immediately set up teams and search parties to find the lad. Pokémon that Ash had met, captured, helped, and relished had came to help. Ash's Haunter he gave to Sabrina, which was now a Gengar, Pidgeot, Lapras, Squirtle, Primeape, Butterfree, Larvitar, even the Hippopotas Ash saved, and even one of the Shieldon Ash helped rescue came to help. All of Ash's friends, from his first being Misty to his last which was Trip decided to help. Everyone searched for days, weeks, months, and after a few years they had given up. Not one day went by, without everyone thinking about there friend, hero, and trainer. Anyway, lets get out of the depressing stuff, and into the pretty happy stuff.

**(Indigo Plateau. Time: 12:00 in the afternoon. Hundreds upon thousands are in the stadium. Charles Goodshow is at the podium, with Champions and Elite fours of each region are sitting on chairs on stage. In the audience held all of Ash's former friends and rivals. Even his mother and Professor Oak were there.)**

"Welcome everyone. I am glad to announce the starts of the Legendary Heroes League." Charles said, only to receive cheers from the crowd of excited trainers, breeder, and coordinators. "The winner of the league will be announced the Champion of either the Kanto or Johto league, and will have the privilege of challenging one of the other leagues Elite Four and Champion." Charles told them, only to be met with more, but louder cheers. "And, now here is Kanto and Johto Lance Wataru with a few more announcements and more info." Charles said, and with that Lance got up from his seat, Charles moved away, and Lance took center stage.

"Thank you Charles. Now for the rules and information. Anyone who has used Pokémon enhancers, like X Speed, X Attack, X Defense, and so on will be eliminated immediately. There are 256 contestants here today. Meaning that there will be 1v1 battles the first five days, then 2v2 the next five, and so on. There will be a few days for rest, training, or whatever you do in your free time. If you are more then five minutes late for your match, you will be disqualified. If you have any Legendary Pokémon they are allowed for your matches. If a trainer attacks another one before, during, or after a match or a day off, you will be eliminated, tracked down, and arrested, unless it was a accident. If you steal from another trainers Pokémon you will be eliminated. Registration will stay open for the next forty minutes. So if you haven't registered yet, I suggest you do. The first battle will be in fifty minutes. The battlers will be picked by randomly by computer, in thirty minutes. And, remember to have fun and stay safe." Lance informed and told them, while raising his hands up, only to receive the loudest cheers they have received yet. And, with that the crowd had started to depart, along with the Elite Fours and Champions.

**(Outside the stadium.)**

We find as a few of our hero's are walking towards the Pokémon Center. Some pumped up, some excited, and some still a little upset, yet trying not to show it.

"Man, I'm so pumped to get this thing started." Max said aloud, basically jumping for joy and excitement while heading towards the Center. Max was now a 13 year old pre teen. He was 5'4, still wore his old clothes and glasses, yet there were a bit bigger, due to his height growth.

"Calm down Max. No need to get too excited, I mean you might get eliminated I mean first round." His old sister May told him, deflating his ego in the process. May, now was a 14 year old teenager, she wore a orange vest type thing and orange short shorts, with a green belt and bandana. She was 5'8, and was now a C Cup.

"Your such a downer May." Max replied to her, in a mumbled voice, yet was hearable if you were close.

"That's her job as a big sister Max." Misty told him. Misty was a 20 year old woman. She was 5'10, wore a yellow vest and yellow short shorts, her red hair now reached behind her shoulders, and was even a B close to C Cup.

"Yeah. Just ask Misty, I mean her sisters used to put her down all the times, they still do but not as much." Brock told them. He was now a 25 year old man, yet still acted as if he was still young. Meaning he still flirted with almost every girl he will and has meet. He was 6'1, had a small beard, and still wore badge cargo pants, orange vest, and green T-Shirt

"Touché." Misty told him. They continued to walk towards the Center, cant waiting to see there old friend again. Well most of them. Then everyone within a mile radius heard a terrifying Roar and looked up, only for a shadow to surpass them. They saw as a larger then normal sized Charizard flew over them, stopped in front of the Center, saw as a figure jumped off him, and walked in.

"Wow. Did you see the size of that Charizard?" Max asked them, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, but there was something weird about it." Brock stated.

"What's that?" May questioned.

"It seemed to have holes in its wings. I think bullet holes." Brock explained to them, growing suspicious.

"Bullet holes." Misty asked, confused and worry.

"Yeah. I think we should ask him what happened to Charizard." Brock told them boldly. They nodded and hurried there pace towards the center. They got there, only for Max to bumped into someone and fall down. He looked up, only to see a face, that was mostly covered by a brown leather hat, and saw as the figure reached a full black, leather hand down, implying he wanted to help Max up. Max accepted and was pulled up, the figure then walked past them.

"Sorry kid." The figure apologized, while walking past them. The four feeling a sense of deja vu from the figure. Misty, May, and Max were brought out of there state, by Brock saying.

"Excuse me sir, but can we ask you a question?" Brock asked. The figure gave a sigh, turned his mostly cover face and said.

"Fine. But hurry up I need to get ready." The figure told them.

"Well we were wondering, what's wrong with your Charizard? It looks like it had bullet holes in its wings." Brock question and told them. Only to receive a sigh and the reply of.

"Lets just say, that me, him, and the rest of my team have gone through some pretty tuff stuff over the past few years and leave at that." The figure told them, and them and started to walk away. But then Max asked,

"Hey. How about me and you battle?" Max asked at loud. Drawing some attention to there group and the figure.

"Maybe later kid. I gotta get ready for the tournament, and some of my fined are coming soon." The figure told them, and then walked away, towards the stadium. Max grew disappointed, but then perked up, remembering the figure said 'maybe later'. The group of misfits then walked in the Center, got there rooms, and left. The first elimination match would be starts in ten minutes, and they wanted to get good seats.

**(40 minutes earlier. Location: In the sky over the ocean near Kanto.**

Multiple helicopters are shown, flying over the ocean and towards Kanto. We cut inside one of the helicopters. One figure in particular is shown wearing a brown leather hat, black leather gloves, and wearing a blue suit, that has a long-sleeved midnight bluecoat with a red trim, with a standing collar and white web belt with corresponding by rank gold waist plate, and pokeballs attached, a plain white shirt, midnight blue trousers, and black dress shoes and socks. With full-size medals are worn on the left chest, with ribbon-only awards worn on the right. He is shown in deep thought, that was until he was asked something.

"Nervous Sir?" Asked one of the soldiers. He was wearing a Multicam uniform and special ops gear, but you couldn't his face, because he was wearing a helmet with goggles, and had a black balaclava covering his whole face.

"Nervous, ha. Why would I be nervous Frost?" The figure said and questioned.

"Because of the tournament, and you meeting your old friends, mother, Pokémon, and girlfriend." Answered the booniehat wearing man.

"She's not my girlfriend. And, am I that obvious to read Price?" The figure said and asked.

"Yes." Answered everyone that was in the helicopter.

"Whatever." The figure said with a sigh.

"Uh, Sir. How much longer until we get there?" Asked a figure, that wore a suit, similar to Frost's but was brown, and his helmet had a balaclava, but it only covered the bottom half of his face.

"Well from judging from my memory of Kanto and its oceans. And, as seeing there isn't any land yet, plus at the rate of speed we're going, I would say about fifty minutes. Twenty five if flying by Charizard. And, if I remember correctly, judging by the time I have thirty minutes until registration ends, so I'll go ahead and meet you there." The figure told them, while getting up from his seat and walking towards the pilot. "Nikolai, open the damn door, I'm taking Charizard the rest of the way. I'll meet you guys there. Ok." The figure told the now conformed pilot, Nikolai.

"Da my friend. Opening the damn door now." Nikolai told him, while flipping a red switch. A door near the pilot then opens and the figure walks towards it.

"I'll see you guys there, ok." The figure shouted over the wind, while grabbing a pokeball from his belt.

"Yes Sir. Just be careful and stay safe. Ok Ash." Price replied back.

"Aren't I always." Ash replied, while calling out Charizard, jumping on his back, and taking off.

**(35 minutes Later)**

It had taken Ash, a few minutes longer then expected but he finally made it to the center. He had Charizard land in front, returned him, and walked in. Receiving confused and odd stares from the people from inside. Non ever seeing the outfit type that Ash wore. Ash walked up towards Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How can I help you?" Joy greeted and asked.

"Hello and yes my dear you can. I would like to sign up for Legendary Hero's League." Ash told her, letting one of his warm, yet cold Auburn eyes show. Causing the Nurse to blush a bit.

"Ye-Yes sir. I-I just need your pokedex." Joy told him, trying to get over her shock at seeing a handsome face in front of her, well at least half of it. Ash nodded, grabbed his pokedex, which was in his back pocket, and handed it too her. "Hmm old model." Joy commented, getting her composure back, placing the pokedex on a scanner, and starting the scanning process. After a few minutes a name and a picture, that hadn't been heard or seen in years popped up. She gave a surprised gasp and said. " Your As-." But before she could say anymore Ash used his glove covered hand, quieting her in the process. He then let his hand go, in order to let her speak. "What happened to you? You've been gone for four years." Joy question and told him.

"Something happened during a flight on my Charizard, and I landed somewhere. I'm not going into full detail just yet. Just promise me, if anyone asks I'm not here ok." Ash told her. She nodded and after a few seconds there was a 'ding'. Joy then grabbed the pokedex and handed it too him.

"Ok. Your contestant 816. But I would like a full explanation." Joy told him in a serious yet understanding voice.

"Sure. How about I take you too dinner eventually. You know like a date." Ash told her, a smirk working on his face. She blushed again and nodded. "Great. All I need is your phone number. That way I can contact you when I can." Ash told her, receiving a nod. She grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled down her phone number, and handed it too Ash. "Thanks love." Ash told her and started to walk away. Ash walked out the sliding doors, only to bump into someone. Ash looked down, not recognizing that it was Max. Ash lowered a hand down to the kid, after a few seconds the kid grabbed it, and Ash hauled him up. He started to walk past the kid and the group.

"Sorry kid." Ash apologized, and was a few feet away until a member of the group spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, but can we ask you a question?" The other guy asked. Ash gave a sigh, turned his mostly cover face and said.

"Fine. But hurry up I need to get ready." Ash told them.

"Well we were wondering, what's wrong with your Charizard? It looks like it had bullet holes in its wings." The same guy questioned and told him.

"Lets just say, that me, him, and the rest of my team have gone through some pretty tuff stuff over the past few years and leave at that." Ash answered, and then and started to walk away. But then the kid asked.

"Hey. How about me and you battle?" The kid asked at loud. Drawing some attention to there group and the figure.

"Maybe later kid. I gotta get ready for the tournament, and some of my friends are coming soon." Ash told them, and then walked away, towards the stadium.

**(10 minutes later. Location: Inside the stadium.)**

"Welcome back to the Legendary Hero League stadium." The announcer welcomed the crowd, only to receive cheers. "The first match will begin as soon as the numbers are chosen by the computer and displayed on the monitor. Now please turn your attention to the screen." The announcer told them. They quieted down and looked towards the screen. After a few minutes, and random numbers were mixed on the screen, finally two were picked. "And the lucky battlers are numbers 22 and 816. There identities will be revealed when they come out. Will the two battlers please go to there respected locker rooms." The announcer told them. Ash gave a smirk under his hat and walked towards one of the many exits in the arena. After a minute he made it to the locker room and psyched himself up. After a few minutes the announcers voice was heard in the whole stadium. "Will numbers 22 and 816 please report to there elevators." Ash gave a smirk and walked towards the elevator as it opened. He walked in and prayed this would go well. "In the red corner we have trainer number 22. Or, should I say Mark Morris of Lilycove City, from the Hoenn Region." The announcer informed and told the audience. The elevator on the left side opened and walked out Mark. From what people could see and tell he was a 24 year old male, with black hair, brown eyes, stood at 5'6, had a slight build, and wore a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, and wore a blue hoody. He wore a confident smirk as the crowd cheered for him, some girls saying 'I/we love you'. "And in the blue corner we have trainer number 816. Or, should I say Major As-. Wait is this right?" The announcer started to say, but then asked, confusion and surprise in his voice. The crowd started to murmur out of confusion. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat and a blast from the past here today. He's been missing for four years, but now he's back. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back Major Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto." The announcer yelled in excitement. Multiple members of the audience eyes widen in shock, happiness, and relief. All the while the crowd started to cheer in ecstasy as the blue elevator rose. Though some were confused at the 'major' part. Anyway, the elevator had came to a stop, the doors opened, and Ash walked out, surprising everyone in the process. Especially Misty, Max, May, and Brock, since they had met him earlier. Delia had tears in her eyes at seeing her baby boy again, while Cynthia had a huge grin on her face, wanting to desperately to get close, hug, and kiss Ash. But Lt. Sure looked on, disgusted by what clothes Ash was wearing, thinking Ash was mocking the Army by wearing them. He decided to have a little 'chat' with Ash after the match. Anyway, Ash's clothes were the same from the helicopter ride, and no one could tell anything about or from him, besides the fact that he was at least 5'10, maybe taller. Both trainers walked to there boxes, and got ready. "Since this is the first match of the tournament it will be a 1 on 1." The announcer told them.

"Good luck." Mark told him. Ash let out a confident and excited smirk.

"Thanks. But really it is you, who's going to need the luck." Ash told him, his voice being much deeper then what his friends remembered. The referee nodded and said.

"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle with red side Mark Morris of Lilycove City against Major Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. By a coin flip, it is decided that Mark will be the first to relish and to attack. Now relish your Pokémon." The referee informed everyone, while raising his hands that held flags. Everyone cheered, while Ash and Mark nodded, and then Mark withdrew a pokeball from his belt.

"Swellow, I chose you." Mark announced while throwing the pokeball up and relishing a blue avian colored bird.

"Swellll." Swellow screeched while being relished and started to fly around. Ash smirked, figuring why not fight flyer with fire.

"Charizard, your country needs you." Ash said, while throwing a pokeball out. From inside the ball came a orange dragon looking Pokémon with a flame at the end of its tail. But it was far larger then usual. Larger then any of the other Charizard's from Charicific Valley. When it landed on the ground, it had its wings enclosed, meaning that they were folded against it, not letting you see what had become of the wings, and let loose a deaf defying roar. The referee looked at both trainers and received a nod from both.

"This will be a battle against the Red Corners Swellow and the Blue Corners Charizard. Battle Begin." The referee stated.

"Swellow use Steel Wing." Mark ordered. Swellow nodded and charged power into its wings, causing them to turn into a metallic gray. It then started to descend down on Charizard. Ash surprised everyone by not making a call yet. That was until Swellow was only a few feet away.

"Grab its wings." Ash ordered. Charizard nodded and waited for the perfect moment. When Swellow was mere inches away Charizard grabbed a hold of its wings, stopping the attack in the process. "Now use Flamethrower." Ash told the dragon like Pokémon. Charizard nodded and started to charge power in its mouth. It opened and allowed a stream of scorching how blast of fire. It made contact with Swellow as it cried in pain. "Now throw it." Charizard nodded and threw Swellow, it sailed through the air and crashed into the arena wall, it crawled out and fell to the ground. It got back up, flinching from the pain, but still going strong.

"You ok Swellow?" Mark asked. Swellow nodded and stood back up. "Good. Now take to the skies." Mark ordered. Swellow nodded and took off. But Ash had a plan.

"Charizard I think its time to show everyone what we've been through these past few years. Take to the skies and follow Swellow." Ash commanded with a small smirk. Charizard nodded, with a smirk of his own. He then opened his wings for everyone to see, what everyone saw were almost mangled wings, with about twenty holes in each one, maybe more. People like Lt. Surge knew instantly they were bullet holes. Charizard roared once again and took off, up wards, its speed matching and surpassing that of a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. In a matter of seconds Charizard was directly above Swellow, ready to end this. "Time to end this. Charizard dive down into a spiral, then use Flamethrower to incase yourself." Ash ordered, smirking as he looked up to see Charizard giving off a deadly smile. This had shocked everyone as they looked up at the range dragon. Charizard nodded and started to fly down in a corkscrew motion. After a few minutes Charizard let loose a Flamethrower, successfully coving itself in a shield of fire. Before Mark could tell Swellow to dodge, Charizard had made contact with the bird Pokémon. Swellow cried out in pain, as it was rammed into the ground, the force of the impact kicking up dust and smoke. Nobody but Ash being able to see a thing. It took a few minutes until the dust had settled, showing a standing and smirking Charizard, and a knocked out Swellow, in a crater big enough for a few men to hide in.

"And its over. The winner and moving on to the next round is Major Ash Ketchum." The announcer yelled, over the cheers of the crowd. Ash and Mark recalled there Pokémon, one disappointed yet proud, the other being proud and excited. Ash and Mark then met in the middle of the arena and shook hands.

"Great match." Ash told Mark as they shook hands.

"Yeah. But you still won in the end." Mark replied back.

"That's only because of the shit I've gone through for the past nine years. Keep training and I'm sure you could be just as strong." Ash explained to them. And with that they started to make there way to there locker rooms. All the while the cheers surrounding them. But with Ash being obvious, yet suspecting to the stares he was receiving from his mother and all his friends.

**(Kanto VIP Room.)**

We cut to the Kanto VIP Room, which sat all the Kanto Gym Leaders and Elite Fours. The Champion Lance, is not in there, along with only seven gym leaders, now six because Surge left in order to 'talk to Ash'. The Viridian City Gym had informed them on not coming, due to an 'injury'. Anyway, the Kanto representatives were shocked as they heard Ash's name being announced, they couldn't see his face, do to his hat. They had seen how he battled and won in only two attack moves, th wall and ground helping in the process. They were even more shocked at seeing Charizard's mangled wings.

"Sabrina, Misty, Lorelei, Janine, Erika look its your boyfriend." Blaine told them while pointing at Ash's retreating form with a smirk. Only to receive five slaps to the back of the head from five blushing, relieved, and angry girls.

"I cant believe Ash is back." Sabrina said in a monotone voice, trying and succeeding at keeping it cool and now act like a squealing idiot in front of them.

"I cant believe we ran into him earlier." Brock said in a shocked tone, happy at having his 'little brother' back. Misty nodded in agreement.

"Wait you ran into the lad earlier?" Blaine asked, after recovering from the back head slaps.

"Yeah. But we didn't recognize him, and I'm guessing vice versa." Misty told them, happy and excited at having her first love back. And, pissed off beyond belief, due to his long absent.

"You know what I do believe? I believe Surge just left a few minutes ago, looking for the lad." Blaine told them, there eyes widening at the announcement.

"He did WHAT? When did he leave?" Erika questioned.

"Like two minutes ago. Said he needed to have a 'chat' with him. The guy looked pissed when Ash came out from the elevator." Blaine told them, using air quotes while saying 'chat'.

"Guys we need to find them. Knowing how Surge gets when he thinks someone's lying about being in the army, it won't be pretty." Brock told them, receiving a loud 'Right' from the group, and then headed off.

**(Minutes later. Outside the back of the stadium.)**

They had spent a few minutes looking for Ash and Surge. They met up with the representatives of Johto through Unova, along with Paul, Dawn, May, Max, both Oaks, Delia, Trip, Iris, Mr. Goodshow, Cameron, and a few of Ash's other friends. They told them what was going on and helped with the search. They were about to split up, but before they could they heard a loud grunt of pain, the sounds of struggling, and Surge saying.

"I finally found ya punk." They heard Surge say, close by. They took off, only to round the corner to see as Surge was lifting Ash up and pushing him against the wall, while raising a fist of it to punch him.

"Nice too see you too Surge." Ash said, struggling to get out of the grip.

"ASH." The two turned/looked up, only to see as all of Ash's old friend and mother started to run over to them.

"Looks like the sucky cavalry has arrived." Ash stated, hitting the hand of Surge, the one that held him up.

"Let him go Surge." Lance ordered, drawing a pokeball from his belt.

"No way Lance. This kid mocks the army by dressing like this, years after he ran away. He gets what's coming to him." Surge said, getting ready to hit him.

"I am in the army, you bloody fuck stick. Now let me go." Ash ordered, surprising everyone at his language.

"Oh yeah? Show me one piece of evidence that your in the army, and I'll let you go." Surge told him cockily.

"How about twenty plus pieces of evidence?" Ash asked him, while checking his watch. Just then everyone heard the sounds of helicopters from not that far away. They looked towards the sky in the east, only to see as multiple black helicopters flew towards there area. When they were above the last tree lines, the doors had opened and rope was thrown from the helicopter. Then men wearing strange clothes, (strange to everyone but Surge and Ash) started to rappel out of them. As soon as they touched the ground, they started to run towards Ash's area, guns raised and yelling all the while. They ran and stopped until there were about twenty feet away from Ash and his old group, guns raised and directed towards Surge, some standing, some kneeling, some laying into a proning position. One wearing a booniehat, was seen talking into a ear piece and then the helicopters left. He then stood in front of the group, M1911 raised and directed towards Surges head.

"Let the Major go or else. We are not afraid to shoot." The booniehat wearing figure stated and exclaimed, his voice getting old and scruffy from age and smoking cigars.

Surge looked between Ash and the soldiers in fear and worry. Ash really was telling the truth, which meant he just threatened and assaulted a soldier of higher ranking. He slowly let Ash go, before dropping to his knees and putting his hands behind his head.

"Ghost, Roach, go get the Major, we'll cover you incase blonde over there tries anything funny." The figure ordered. Everyone saw as two figures, one wearing a skull mask and one wearing a black mask which only covered the bottom half of his face, slowly walked towards Ash, guns raised at Surge for protection. They finally made to Ash, one behind Ash and the over in front.

"You ok Sir?" The skull wearing mask figure asked, a little worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah Ghost I'm fine. Remember we work together, I've gone through much worst." Ash told him.

"Ok, good. Come on, the others are waiting." The one in front of Ash told them. They nodded, turned around, and jogged towards the rest. When they made it, the two went back in line, and Ash jogging and standing next to the booniehat figure, everyone's guns still raised.

"Where were you guys earlier?" Ash asked, not even facing away from his old friends.

"Sorry Sir. We would've been here sooner, but a few seagulls got in the way, a few big and a few small, so we had to go around." The booniehat figure answered for him.

"Ok Price and there called Wingulls and Pelippers. Where did the heli's go?" Ash informed and questioned.

"I had Nikolai direct them over the a clearing about fifty mikes away from here in a clearing we had passed, maybe longer." The now conformed Price answered.

"Good. Well friends, meet the old friends." Ash said, while gesturing to the old friends.


	3. Reunion, Introductions, and Secrets

**(OCs will appear and we will have a look into Ashs past from the last four years. Characters in this chapter are Blaine, Sabrina, Misty, Erika, Janine, Brock, Lt. Sure, Charles Goodshow, Max, May, Paul, Dawn, Trip, Bianca(Unova), Cameron, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Lance, Clair, Koga, Lorelei, Bruno, Elesa, Skyla, Delia, Cynthia, Georgia, Burgundy, Iris, Cilan, Flannery, Whitney, Roxie, Flint, and Karen. Some will have speaking parts and some wont. Soldiers will be introduced soon.)**

Both groups had faced against each other. Ash and Price stood in front of the line of figures, while old friends stood in front of them, about thirty feet away, maybe more. Ash's group still had there guns raised, that was until Ash said.

"Put those guns down you idiots, there not the enemy." Ash told them, loud enough for both groups to hear it.

Multiple reply's of "Sorry, My bad, and Sorry Sir" had came from the group. They lowered there guns slowly, not trusting the group of people Ash had knew. There was silence for a few minutes, until Roach spoke up.

"Uh, Sir. What are we doing?" Roach asked, looking at Ash from a few feet away.

"Well it appears we're having a stand off. Everyone's waiting for the first person to make contact with the other group. And, of course since I know all of you, it might have to be me." Ash said with a sigh, and looking at Price, who shook his head in a 'yes' fashion. Price then proceeded to put his hand on Ash's and said.

"Don't worry lad, we'll be right behind ya." Price told him with a gentle and caring face. Ash nodded, and walked a few feet in front of his group. He lifted his head, allowing his face to be shown. Ash's old group gasped. The reason? Because Ash had a scar, from his right temple, crossing his eyelid, and reaching the bottom of his right nostril.

"Uh, hey everyone. I'm back." Ash told them, sounding a little bit nervous and hesitant. His old group didn't move, they were in a state of shock, that was until a African American figure walked from Ash's new group, stood to Ash's left side, and announced.

"Ok listen up. We're going to need five or six lines of you people. One to slap Major Ketchum, one to hug him, one to kiss him, one to yell at him, one to give him a handshake, and one to do all five to him." The new figure stated, making hand gestures for lines. Ash's new group gave off various groans, and 'Shut up Meat'. Ash grew a twitch above his left eye, head slapped the figure, and said.

"Shut up Meat. Go back in formation before I have Charizard burn your arse." Ash ordered the now confirmed Meat. He gave a yelp of pain and fright, and ran back to his original position. Ash turned his head, giving Meat a deadly glare that said 'don't fuck this up'. Meat must've understood, because he started to nod furiously, fear evident in his eyes. Ash gave a huff and turned his head, only to be practically tackled into a hug, by a aging and crying brunet, also known as his mother, Delia. She was muffled by his clothes, but he was able to understand 'My baby boy' and 'is back home'. Ash was shocked for a few seconds but then wrapped his arms around her and started to rock her. A technique he learned in the army, when dealing with a crying person.

"Its ok. I'm back, and all that matters." Ash whispered to her. He felt her nod, and she looked up.

"Where were you? Why didn't you call? I was so worried. I-I thought you were dead." Delia asked and told her son. Ash felt guilty and nodded.

"I'll tell you, all of you, what happened later ok. I promise." Ash told her. She nodded, indicating she understood. "Good. Now do you see the old guy behind me wearing a booniehat?" He questioned her. She looked behind him, only to see a kind, gruff, and old faced figure behind him. He in turn gave a small wave. Delia nodded and looked back at Ash. "Good. Please go stand by him while I deal with them." Ash told her, moving his head, gesturing to the group behind Delia. She nodded for a final time and reluctantly let go of her hug on her son. She hesitantly started to walk to towards the booniehat wearing figure. After a few steps she stood by the man in question. He offered a caring smile, and she had returned it, although nervously. Ash smiled at how well that went and turned his head, facing the old group.

"Well one down. Now thirty four left to go." Ash said with a sigh. After he said that, he oldest female friend Misty had walked to him. He opened his arms for a hug, only to get slapped, very hard and loudly across the face. A handprint was on his cheek after that and the force of the hit made his head turn to the left. Everybody let out a 'ow', practically feeling the pain of the slap. But Ash surprised everyone, minus his new group, by turning his head to look at Misty, and started to laugh.

"Th-That the best you got Misty. Hahaha." Ash said and laughed out loud. This had surprised Misty shockingly. She then stomped on his foot, only for him to laugh more. That was it. She then pulled out her mallet, and was about to hit him.

"Uh Sir. Where did she get the mallet?" Roach asked him. Ash stopped laughing and looked at Misty, a bit hesitant.

"You know, I've been asking that for years, and I still don't know." Ash told him. Misty then bonked him in the head with the mallet. He fell down from the impact and laid down for a few seconds. He got back up and looked at her.

"Still have that fiery spirit. Don't ya Mist." Ash said with a cheeky grin while using the old nickname he had for her, acting as if nothing happened. When he had used the nickname, that's all Misty could take. She practically launched herself into his chest and started to cry. Happy, glad, worried, were just a few emotions going through her, at finally having her old friend and love of her life back. Ash had done the same technique as he did with his mother, and calmed her down. After that he told her to stand by his mother. She nodded and left went towards his mother, but before she left he had given her a kiss on her right cheek and let go of the hug. She blushed and left, leaving Ash alone with the other thirty three.

**(20 to 30 minutes)**

After about half an hour of handshakes, hugs, snarky comments, receiving apologizes, salutes, cries of joy, and giving a few cheek kisses Ash got through thirty four of the thiry five. Ash's old group, including Misty and Delia, now stood closer but opposite of Ash's new group. Anyway, the only one that was left was Cynthia. Both she and Ash were nervous about meeting each other again. There feelings for each other grew since Ash had disappeared. Cynthia slowly made her way to Ash, until they were a foot apart. They looked each over, Ash noticing not much had changed with Cynthia. She was still six foot even, give or take an inch. Her blonde hair reached the middle of her back, and her gray eyes held warmth from seeing Ash after so long. She still wore her light blue vest/shirt, black pants, and black heels(unova outfit). She however, noticed many things were different with Ash. His outfit for example was new and way different from the old one she had last seen him wear. He was also now 5'10 tall, possibly taller. From what she could tell was that he had a great build, indicating he worked out over the last few years. The scar running over his eye made him look dangerous, cool, and more mature. He even looked older and way more mature, manly since the last time they met. They each were so into looking and examining each other, they were obvious to everyone around them. That was, until Price spoke up.

"You two going to stair at each other all day? Or, are you going to actually talk to each other?" Price spoke up, shocking Ash and Cynthia out of there trances. They looked at each other, both blushing.

"Uh. Hey" Ash spoke first, hesitant and nervous.

"Hi." Cynthia greeted back, equally nervous. They stood there for a few seconds, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Cynthia decided to go in first and gave Ash a hug, planting her face in the crook of his neck. Ash was shocked but wrapped his arms around her. Both loving the embrace of the other. But it was cut short by Delia.

"Ash honey. Sorry to interrupt your moment, but who are your um friends?" Delia questioned, gesturing to Ash's new group. Ash, turned his head from his mother to his new group. He gave a sigh, but had a smirk. Cynthia heard him whisper.

"I love this part." Ash whispered. Both he and Cynthia reluctantly let go of each other, Cynthia walked back to Ash's old group, while Ash walked to his new one. Everyone watched as Ash stood at the very end of the line up, and put on a serious face. He then announced.

"Ten-hut." Ash shouted. Ash's old group were surprised as the new figures stood perfectly still, arms at there sides, chins held up high, and all in a single line. "Listen up. I want ranks and the names you would like to be called. When the chance to talk is too you, you will step out of line, say your rank and name, and step back. Hooah." Ash said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HOOAH." The figures shouted. Then one by one they stepped out of line, said there rank and name, and stepped back.

"Sergeant Derek 'Frost' Westbrook. But call me Frost." He stated, and then went back in line.

"Master Sergeant Sandman".

"Sergeant First Class Truck".

"Sergeant First Class Grinch".

"Sergeant Wallcroft".

"Corporal Griffen".

"Colour Sergeant 1st Lieutenant Gaz. But just call me Gaz".

"Staff Sergeant Griggs".

"Lieutenant Vasquez".

"Sergeant Paul Jackson".

"Special Agent Jason Hudson".

"Captain Alex Mason".

"Sergeant 2nd Class Archer".

"Sergeant 3rd Class Toad".

Sergeant 3rd Class Ozone".

"Sergeant 3rd Class Scarecrow."

"Sergeant 3nd Class Worm".

"Private James Ramirez".

"Corporal Jake Dunn".

"Sergeant Foley."

"Sergeant Rocket".

"Sergeant Chemo."

"Sergeant Badass." Stated the African soldier from before. After he said that he was head slapped, hard, by a Caucasian male that was standing net to him. "Ow, dammit. Ok, ok. Sergeant Meat." Meat stated, while giving the evil eye to the guy who slapped him.

"Sergeant Royce. " The Caucasian male, now conformed Royce stated, giving Meat the evil eye, yet smug smirk.

"Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley. But call me Ghost, or else." The skull balaclava wearing figure stated in a cold voice. Sending a frightful chill up a few spines of Ash's old group.

"Sergeant Gary 'Roach' Sanderson. But please call me Roach." The half balaclava wearing figure said in a warm and gentle voice.

"2nd Captain John 'Soap' Mactavish. But Soap will be fine." A Mohawk figure told them.

"1st Captain John Price. John or Price will do." The booniehat wearing figure stated.

"And, of course you know me as Ash Ketchum. But they know me as Major Ash Ketchum. New leader of Task Force 141. The Greatest group of warriors and soldiers on the planet." Ash stated, looking back at his old group. They said nothing, that was until Lance spoke up.

"But I don't understand. The six regions haven't needed any military since the last war. And, that took place about thirty years ago. So how are all of you in the military?" Lance asked. The soldiers gave each other a worried glance. But that was interrupted by Ash saying.

"The place where I disappeared too, and where these guys are from still have military forces." Ash informed them.

"So you discovered a new region?" Brock questioned.

"Not exactly. Where there from there are no Pokémon." Ash told them. This raised more questions then answers. But before any more questions were asked, Price spoke up.

"Can we have story time later? This SOB woke us up at 0500 hours to get ready. And, we haven't gotten any good sleep for the past few years. Were all very tired and would like to take a nap." Price asked and informed him.

"Great idea Price. I have reservations at a hotel so we can go now. Follow me lads." Ash told them while walking past and mouthing a 'thank you' towards Price, who in turn gave a small, almost whisper like chuckle and nodded. Both groups started to follow Ash, but Lance spoke out.

"This isn't over Ash. We'll continue this conversation later." Lance told him while following.

"Ok Lance." Ash shouted back. And then looked to his right where Roach was and whispered. "If later he means never then yes, later." Ash whispered to Roach, who gave a laugh after hearing it. Ash then stopped, making both groups stop in the process.

"Price do the others know where the location of the hotel is? Right?" Ash questioned his second in command.

"They do not." Price answered.

"Damn. Ok Charizard come on out." Ash said, while releasing the orange dragon. When relished, Charizard was about to flamethrower him, but before he could he noticed his and Ash's old friends and companions. He waved at them, only to receive nervous waves in reply. "You can say hi later Charizard. I need you too find the others and bring them to the hotel. Understood." Ash ordered him, while handing the dragon his pokeball. Charizard nodded and faced away from the humans, gave a roar, and flew off into the forest. Leaving everyone in the dust.

"There are others?" Koga asked, looking towards Ash.

"Yup. And, there crazier then anyone else on the team. The good kind though." Ash explained to them.

"Wait. What happened to Charizard? It's wings look mangled and have bullet holes in them." Lance questioned and pointed out. Ash was about to answer, but Price beat him to it.

"Like I said, story time will be later." Price told him, while letting out a yawn

"But Sir. I thought Major Ketchum was going to teach us, and maybe let us catch some Poke-." Roach started to say, only for Ash, Soap, and Price to clamp each of there hands over his masked covered mouth.

"What was he going to say Ash?" Lance asked.

"Nothing." Ash and his fellow soldiers said.

**(Minutes Later. We are now in front the Delphine Hotel.)**

After minutes of walking, Ash and friends have finally arrived at Delphine Hotel. It used to be the Walcott-Fox Hotel, only for gym leaders, elite fours, champions, and frontier brains. But thanks to the increase of trainers and coordinators, it was renamed and remodeled. It was a large hotel from the looks of the outside. Ash led the group there, and was about to go in, but stopped and turned to his soldiers.

"I'll get the rooms. I still don't trust all of you guys in the same lobby of a hotel after last time." Ash told them, only for all of them, but Price, to groan out in annoyance and for someone to say 'you set fire to a lobby one time'. Ash shook his head and went inside.

"Why, what happened last time?" Charles asked.

"Lets just say it wasn't that big of a deal." Meat told him.

"Wasn't a big deal. You, Royce, and Rocket set fire to the lobby. Frost, Roach, Toad, Grinch, and Ramirez duck taped Me, Soap, Ghost, Archer, Foley, and Sandman to the ceiling in the lobby. Griffen, Wallcroft, Dunn, Chemo, Ozone, and Scarecrow were stuffed and trapped into metal trash cans. Mason was stripped into nothing but his underwear, handcuffed, had duct tape over his mouth, and put into the trunk of one of the rental cars, with Hudson being in a different one and in the same situation. And finally, Major Ketchum woke up in the same bed with Scythe, Deadly, Hunter, Fire, Beauty, and Sassy. All of who were naked, and with two boxes worth of empty condom wrappers around the bed. It was a major deal." Price told them, while folding his arms across his chest. This surprised everyone in Ash's old group, and raised a few questions.

"Who are Scythe, Deadly, Hunter, Fire, Beauty, and Sassy?" Delia questioned, worrying about the 'condom' part. But before anyone could explain they had heard a new voice.

"My friends, we've finally found you." Everyone heard a new voice say. They all turned there attention to the origin of the voice, only to see as four males and six females, wearing clothes similar to Price's and the other soldiers, some came running and some came walking to there location. After a few minutes they finally arrived.

"Nikolai, what the bloody hell took you lot so long?" Price asked, relieved they made here safe.

"Hey, you try making it out a forest, which was full of creepy creatures with powers that could kill you." A solider, wearing a vest and bandana, explained to them.

"Stop being such a bitch Woods. You survived a war, and yet your afraid of a couple of small creatures." Mason told him.

"Uh, my friend. When we first met the creatures, you screamed like a little girl and ran away. Who's the bitch now?" Another figure said and questioned.

"Shut up Kamorav." Mason mumbled under his breath. Kamorav heard this, and was about to reply, only to be stooped as the electronic doors of the hotel swooshed open, reveling Ash with key cards in one.

"Oh good, you guys and gals finally made it. Ok, here is was going to happen. I'll assign each of you rooms, with two people in each one. If you do not like you 'room buddy' you can sod off. Also some rooms are connected, so I'll hand the responsible soldiers with the keys. That means Meat, Royce, Deadly, Hunter, Beauty, Fire, Scythe, and Sassy wont be getting the room that connects to mine." Ash told them, while examining each and every solider, while grinning as he heard the six females groan in disappointment and the male soldiers snicker.

"Price and Soap." Ash stated, while glancing at his 2nd and 3rd command. Hearing this they looked at each with, both wearing grins of there faces and high fived. They went to Ash, grabbed a room key and went inside the hotel. He started to hand out more. the pairings were Mate and Royce, Frost and Sandman, Truck and Grinch, Kamorav and Hudson, Woods and Mason, Dunn and Ramirez, Foley and Vazquez, Ghost and Nikolai, Gaz and Griggs, Jackson and Worm, Chemo and Rocket, Toad and Archer, Scarecrow and Ozone, and Wallcroft and Griffen. Leaving Ash, Roach, and the six left. Roach looked towards Ash and said.

"Uh, Sir. Who am I rooming with? This isn't a co-ed thing? Is it?" Roach asked his leader/friend, sounding a little but nervous.

"No Roach. Your rooming with me." Ash stated, while throwing a room key at Roach, much to his surprise.

"Re-Really Sir?" Roach questioned, shocked at what Ash said. He expected Ash to have his own room, forcing Roach to share a room with Meat and Royce, just like he had to do at the old base.

"You heard me lad. And that leaves Deadly with Scythe, Fire with Hunter, and Beauty with Sassy." Ash stated, while each one there own rooms keys, only to receive a groan in reply.

"Why cant we stay with you Sir?" Deadly asked annoyingly.

"Because what happened last time. You four took, uh what's the word? It starts with an 'a'." Ash questioned and stated, while snapping his fingers trying to think of the word.

"Advantage." Roach answered.

"Yes, thank you Roach. You took 'advantage' of me while I was drunk. And, true it was you six that paid for it in the morning, being unable to walk for about an hour. I do not want a repeat of it." Ash explained and answered, surprising his old group in the process. The six couldn't ague and decided to just get to there rooms. They went inside the hotel, leaving Ash, Roach, and Ash's old group alone.

"Come on lad. Lets get this over with." Ash said with a sigh, while smirking. Roach nodded and both started to follow. All the while Lance had pieced a few clues together about Ash and the six. He came to a surprising conclusion.

"No way." Lance stated. Interrupting Ash and Roach.

"No way, what Lance?" Ash asked.

"I figured it out. You had sex with those six. Didn't you?" Lance questioned, surprising and shocking everyone. They all turned there attention to Ash and Roach, who looked at each other, both were sweating and had nervous grins.

"Well you see. The funny thing is. What happened was. RUN." Ash yelled out, while running through the front doors. Roach stood there shocked but then said.

"Wait. I thought you said no man left behind." Roach yelled and stated while running after him.

**(This part was done by ThomasLight)**

(1m ago)

If there was a moment that brought silence and shock, this would be the moment. For Brock, he was a man who lusted after women, and learning that his 'dense' best friend Ash slept with six women at one night, made him think he was in some sort of Twilight Zone. He cried in the corner, hunched down and said "How could he sleep with those hotties? Why all the women on him, and not me?!"

Misty, for her years of trying to like Ash, failed to say anything. After trying to bring his attention, it took six girls to do so. Her level of jealousy went from zero to one hundred in those mere words that she heard. "How could Ash do that?" she thought "I was supposed to be the one to sleep in bed with him! Not those girls!"

For May, she was in shock. She did had a crush on Ash, but it never went any further. She never realized that it would bite her back in some way. She was going to confess those feelings, but someone beat her to it, but six of them. "Why Ash?" she thought sadly "I loved you. I wanted to tell you that."

For Max, he was happy to see him. However, he was confused over the fact that he slept with six women. Was it necessary?

Dawn, another girl who had a crush on Ash, was heartbroken. She wanted to be with Ash, even sharing their virginity with each other. However, it doesn't look like it was going to happen. "Ash…" she whispered sadly.

For some of the gym leaders, some of them were impressed by his changes, some a bit of envious of what they heard. The champions were no different, as Cynthia wanted to lecture him and felt those feelings thrown at him. Now she wasn't to sure "I wish I could of told him." she thought.

For Lance, he was amused, but after those thoughts he saw his competition. He knew that Ash would not pull any weak team anymore. He would go all out and knew that his time on the top is over.

For his mother...angry would be an understatement.

"Ash Ketchum! Get back here right now and explain to me about having sex with those women!" Delia shouted and demanded, while running into the hotel with everyone right behind.

She held a high morale values after she herself had Ash at a young age and didn't want any mistakes like she and her husband did.

**(Ash and Roach's room)**

"You know Ash, you suck!" shouted Roach.

"Well I didn't ask for them to blurt out my problems!" He replied back.

Ash heard his mother shout and winced "Great! Just Great! I am screwed".

Roach shook his head in disbelief as they were far enough "Well, if you thought taking an enemy is bad, dealing with a mother is worse."

**(After this point. This is where we cut off from ThomasLight's work, and get to mine. Thanks again ThomasLight.)**

"Alright, I will deal with it." Ash stated, while walking towards the door. "Later." Ash stated while turning around with, walking towards one of the two beds. And sitting on it.

"But Sir, shouldn't you deal with it now and get it over with?" Roach asked, while leaning against one of the walls.

"I could. But then I rob ably wont be able to teach you guys, and help/let you guys catch some Pokémon tomorrow." Ash stated in a matter of factly tone, while slipping off his shoes and jacket. At this Roach's eyes widen.

"Ok. We'll deal with it the day after tomorrow. Deal." Roach stated, sounding desperate and hope filling his voice.

"I knew you see it my way lad." Ash stated, while climbing onto his bed and laid his head on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep. You want the laptop?" Ash questioned.

"Uh Sir, we don't have a laptop." Roach stated, confused and sitting on his own bed. Ash responded by pulling out a laptop from the side of his bed and throwing it to Roach, who caught it although clumsily.

"I stole Ghosts laptop. The guy spends way to much time on it." Ash stated while closing his eyes.

"Ok thank you Sir. But what should I do if I don't want to use it now?" Roach asked, while sitting the laptop on a table that stood close to his bed.

"Then either go to sleep or watch TV. But if you watch TV don't go to channel seven hundred through nine hundred. Granted that's only like fifty to seventies channels you don't want t go there." Ash warned him.

"Uh, why not Sir?" Roach questioned, while turning on the TV. It showed as two coordinators were battling.

"Do you fell like watching a Zoroark or Gardevoir getting plowed by a Lucario?" Ash asked. Roach looked on confused.

"Uh Sir-." Roach started to say, only for Ash to interrupt him.

"Porn Roach. Do you really feel like watching Pokémon Porn?" Ash questioned, while getting up , using his arms for support and looking at Roach.

"No Sir. Not at all Sir." Roach stated quickly, while blushing.

"Good. Now just do as I say and don't go to those channels. I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning." Ash told him, while falling back on the bed and closing his eyes. But this still left one question unanswered.

"Uh Sir. How do you know those channels have that kind of content?" Roach asked.

"Don't question your superior. Just go with it." Ash ordered, while turning on his side, facing away from Roach.

"Yes Sir." Roach said one last time, before shutting up and flipping through channels. Ash rolled back on his back and had one last thought.

_'I'm Home'._ Ash thought, before falling to the Jigglypuff's spell and letting sleep consume him. While at the same time/moments before Ash's mother and old group had made to the front desk and asked what Ash's room number was. The receptionist told them that Ash requested not to give out that information until the day after tomorrow. The group sighed and decided they would try again tomorrow or the next day. They got there rooms, decided who would room with who and went to there rooms. They went to sleep, everyone being obvious to the fact that Cynthia and Elsa's room was one that connected with Ash and Roach's room.

**(Sorry for the late updates. You know school, chores, parents, getting kicked off the computer, etc. I'll still try to update a story once a week. So please bare with me. My beta readers for this story and a few others are and ThomasLight. Great friends and amazing writers. So please check there and my own stories. This is Ghost509 singing off. Peace.)**


	4. New Day and New Trainers

**(Hey, hey, hey. I'm back, from outer space. I just came back to find you all here with those sad looks upon your faces. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But I want to let you know I'm working on this story and my 'The Black Arachnid' story. Anyway lets get to it. Also I have a announcement. I have created the first COD/Pokémon shipping. Meaning I took a COD character and a Pokémon human/Pokémon and paired them together. I call it, ****_"SHYSHIPPING"._**** You'll see who it is in a later chapter. Also in this chapter, Ash's rag tag group of soldiers will actually get Pokémon. And, got some help from ThomasLight and . Great and fantastic authors, try giving them a chance and I guarantee you wont regret it. Anyway 'lets do this thing'.)**

Ash had rolled around and smiled as he woke up. Felling the nice soft bed under him, the cool AC as it blew in the room, and the sounds of chirping Pidgey outside. WAIT. Soft Bed? Cool AC? Sounds of Chirping Pidgey? Ash opened his eyes in shock and sat up in his bed. He looked around the room, seeing that he was in a hotel room. He looked on, to see as the TV showed a old clip of two no named trainers battled, one using a Seadra and the other using a Carracosta. He looked towards the other side of the room, and saw as Roach was curled up on the bed and underneath a sheet, using it as a blanket. The lad had a warm smile on his face, indicating he was having a pleasant dream, the laptop was closed and sitting next to him. Ash got up and out of bed, standing and stretching his aching limbs. He cracked his back, neck, arms, and knuckles, giving off a groan as almost each of his bones cracked. He walked away from his bed, turned off the TV, went over to the window, and opened the curtains. He looked outside, seeing the sunshine, as multiple flying types soared through the air, and as people walked outside. Some walking with Pokémon, like Ursaring, Espeon, and Ampharos were just a few the Pokémon Ash saw walk beside there trainers. Ash gave a sigh of relief while taking in the new scenery, after all for the past four years all he saw was either desert, smoke, fire, and death. Ash shook his head at the thought and looked towards the clock that rested on a little table that sat between his and Roach's bed. It read 10:30 am. Ash's eyes widened at the time, he and probably the rest slept in two hours after schedule. With a sigh he looked towards the lad and thought of a way of how he could wake him up. Symbols, tie a ropes end around his foot, hold and the other and dangle him from the window, shock him awake, burn him awake, aura sphere him awake, and/or the classic 'push out of bed technique'. But then Ash got a brilliant idea. He grabbed the laptop and turned it on, while plugging in a pair if headphones. He knew Roach was like a 'innocent little brother', meaning he never watched or looked up or read porn. Ash turned the volume to one hundred, and went to one of the websites he used to go too as he traveled. He typed in a name of a familiar video, placed the earplugs in Roach's ears, hit play, and sat on his own bed, waiting for all hell to break lose. Even through Ash was about a foot or two away, and the ear plugs were pushed inside, he could still here the screams/moans of 'Gar, Gar, Gardevoir' from the computer. He saw as Roach's eyes opened in shock, then widened in embarrassment and a blush grew on his face. Roach rolled out of bed, the ear plugs popping out from his ears, as he gave a yelp as he slammed onto the floor, all the while Ash was laughing his ass off and rolling on his own bed. Roach climbed and stood back up, while giving Ash a deaf glare, all the while the video still showed.

"What the fuck Sir?" Roach asked and yelled. Ash kept laughing and trying to regain his composure. After a few minutes Ash calmed down and looked towards the lad. He let the occasional snicker at the look of his face.

"What's the matter Roach?" Ash questioned his 'little brother'. Trying and failing to keep a straight and serious face.

"You know what the bloody hell the matter is. Why is there Poke porn on the laptop, and WHY was there ear plugs in my ears?" Roach asked his CO, feeling pissed the 'F' off right about now, while looking out the corner of his eye at the screen. Blushing like bloody hell and trying not to get a nose bleed. Ash saw this and smirked.

"Hey man. I don't know/and don't want to know about your fetish's or what you do in your free time. And, stop watching it out of the corner of your eye. Your not just embarrassing you, and me, but the whole bloody male population." Ash replied to him, while getting back up and walking around. Roach blushed even more and turned the laptop off. When turned off the video had been paused and Roach pulled the ear plugs out. "Anyway get up and get ready. We're late and running out of time." Ash informed him, while getting a clean tight black T-Shirt from his bag, along with a pair black jeans.

"Late and running out of time for what Sir?" Roach questioned Ash, while slipping off his helmet/balaclava and also grabbing a regular red shirt and black jeans.

"Do you want to catch any Pokémon or not?" Ash asked him, while walking into the bathroom and closing the door in order to change. Roach's eyes widen and started to get ready, but while changing pants he fell down due to excitement, nervousness, and wanting to go as soon as possible. By the time he was finished Ash was out of the bathroom and ready to rock. "Come on lad, I'm sure everyone else is still asleep so that means we have to wake them up. My way." Ash told him with a evil grin, while grabbing all six of his pokeballs and pokedex, and while also sneaking one of the six into his pocket, just for emergency. Roach nodded and made his way for the door, only for Ash to stop him. "Hold on lad. The faster we wake them up and faster we can get to catching you lot some Pokémon." Ash told him, while grabbing something from the bathroom. He came out, with about sixteen room key cards. He then handed Roach eight of them. "Here, I had the receptionist make me multiple copy of out room key cards. You take eight rooms and I'll take the rest. Wake them up anyway you want." Ash told him, while opening and walking out the door. Roach came out as well, but accidently shutting the door shut and making aloud slam noise. "Shh. I know that my old friends and mother have rooms on this floor. So be quiet, and raise hell." Ash told him, while grabbing something from his pocket, flipping it in the air, and handing over a air horn from his pocket and giving it to Roach. While also pulling one for himself.

"Uh Sir. If you want us to be quiet, then why the air horns?" Roach questioned Ash and his motives, while examining the air horn.

"The soldiers rooms are at the end of the hall, while my old friends rooms are on the other end. That should be just enough distance for us to use them and not wake my old group up. So move out." Ash ordered while tip toeing towards one room at the end of the hall. Roach followed but went into a different room. Each went between the beds. Ash got Price and Soaps room while Roach got Ghosts and Nikolai. Both used there fingers to count to three, preesed the air horn button, and let all hell break loose.

**(30 Minutes Later.)**

After ten minutes of pure hell the soldiers were awake, dressed, in the cafeteria, and ready, and raring to go. Some soldiers though were pissed off, some for different reasons then others. There faces and reactions were hilarious. Some were shocked out of bed, some burned, some pushed, some air horned, and for the females. Well, lets just say they were woken up in a pretty fantastic way. Anyway, the males had seen that the females were fidgeting and with massive blush's on there faces. When asked what the hell happened, some said 'nothing' while others said 'Major Ketchum happened'. When asked what he did to them, Ash answered by saying.

"They say I have magic hands." Ash told them cryptically. Any who, after twenty minutes of eating breakfast/lunch Ash and his new rag tag group left the hotel, until they were in a secluded area in the woods. Ash had Royce and Meat carry a box that he hadn't let anyone know what was inside. When they got to a good distance away from civilization Ash had the two put the box down on a stomp, while also putting his foot on it and going over into a cool hunch like position, and had the soldiers either stand up or sit on logs that were about ten feet away from the stomp. Ash then took off his sunglasses he had put on when they left the hotel and slipped them into his pocket, while also taking the toothpick that was encased between his teeth and held it between his thumb and index finger. He then announced.

"Ok, listen up. This is how were going to do this thing. But before we go into full detail, your all probably guessing what the hell is in the box that I had Royce and Meat carry." Ash told them, only to receive nods as a reply. He nodded and opened the box, and pulled out a blue rectangular device. It was bigger then a cell phone but smaller then a ipad. "This is know as a pokedex. A essential tool used by anyone and everyone who starts there Pokémon journey. This is basically the only thing you will need. It is your map, ID, bank, phone, computer, and encyclopedia on almost any and every single Pokémon there is and/or has information on." Ash told them, receiving nods again. Ash then pressed a button that was on the side, opening the pokedex in the process. "As you can see there are many buttons on the device. This blue one-" Ash said, while pointing to a blue button "-is to access your ID, just incase your on the wrong side of the law and the cops need your ID. Just press the button and it'll pop up." Ash informed them, while pressing the button. Then a voice coming from the device in a mechanical voice.

_"Hello I'm Dexter. The Pokédex X, programmed by Ash Ketchum for Pokémon trainer Gary 'Roach' Sanderson of Hereford England. But now The Town of Pallet in the Kanto Region. My function is to provide Roach with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If I am lost or stolen I can not be replaced." _The machine had informed everyone.

"You see. I have programmed every single one in this box for each and every single one of you. So just sit and/or stand back and I'll throw them to ya." Ash told them, while throwing Roach his own. One by One Ash had thrown everyone there own pokedex. Ghost got white, Scythe got black, Price got red, and so on. Soon each and every single solider had there very own pokedex. "Ok. Now open them up." Ash ordered them. They opened the device up without any trouble. "Ok, good. Now the green button is to check to see how much money you have, once again the blue one is for ID, the purple one is for the map, the orange is for phone, yellow is for computer, and red is to select. As for the key pad, that is there for you to check and see what Pokémon you have encountered so far. And, to gather data and for the pokedex to count the Pokémon, all you need to do it open it up and point it at the Pokémon in question. It'll tell you the name of the Pokémon, its gender, abilities, attacks, level, evolution line, if it evolves, how it evolves, region, and a little info on it." Ash informed them. Just then a Pidgey had flown on a branch only a few feet away. It drew the attention of everyone in the area. Ash decided to use his own pokedex and scanned it, using it as a demonstration. Dexter's male/mechanical voice cut through the silent air.

_Pidgey The Tiny Bird Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Pidgeotto and the first stage of Pidgeot. It evolves into Pidgeotto at level 18 and into Pidgeot at level 36. It is very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather then fight back._

Gender: Female.

Ability: Keen Eye. Hidden Ability: Big Pecks.

Level: 16.

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: Quick Attack, Gust, Sand Attack, and Tackle.

After that Ash had closed the pokedex and turned towards his team. "See, its easy. Any questions?" Ash asked his new group, only to receive head shakes indicating a 'no' answer and the occasional 'No Sir'. "Good and now onto the basic basic's and rules. Pokémon are our friends. They are alive with feelings and souls, so treat them as if they were humans. They are not invincible, so don't train them to death. Don't battle any trainers until I say so. You still need to train more and learn how to battle. And, especially don't battle a level eighty Pokémon with your level thirty Pokémon. Don't trade with anyone unless I'm there with you, and if you want too trade. If you trade make sure I'm there with you, that way you wont get cheated out of a trade. Respect your fellow trainers and Pokémon. Wither its your Pokémon or not. Unless its trainer is a bad guy/girl, then you can let all hell break lose. And, lastly if you pare take in Pokephilia do not fell ashamed about it. The time of when I was gone it was made legal. Any questions?" Ash question the soldiers. Some had there eyes wide and uncertain about the rules, while others looked calm. Then Hudson raised his hand.

"Uh, what is Pokephilia?" Hudson asked. Asking the question that was on there minds.

"Pokephilia here is the same as bestiality back where you guys come from. The only difference is the Pokémon will tell you or indicate it wants to mate with you." Ash explained to them, much to there shock and/or being grossed out.

"Why would a human and Pokémon want to mate anyway?" Ozone questioned.

"Well there a number of reasons. It could be in heat and only sees its trainer as a suitable mate and asks/forces them to be there mate. If the trainer loves the Pokémon enough then he/she will be the mate. Or, the bond between Human and Pokémon has grown so strong it becomes to the point of where they love each other so much they want to mate each other. One could save the other, and the one that was saved could/would want to thank there savior. And so on. There are a lot of reasons." Ash answered and told them.

"I may be a 'motherfucker' but no way in hell am I a 'pokefucker'." Woods said at loud for everyone to here. Some soldiers nodded as agreement while others just didn't give a shit.

"I'm not saying your going to or have too. You know what, lets just drop it for now and gets to how were going to do this. Sound good to everyone?" Ash stated and asked everyone. They all agreed, each all wanting to go and get there new friends/family/teammates. "Good. Ok here's how were going to do this. Since there is a even number of you all I will send in two at a time. You will be given three pokeballs and thirty minutes to catch your three new friends and family. When time is up and/or you have captured all three Pokémon you will be teleported back into the lobby. If your time gets interrupted by a attack and/or you are attacked by a wild Pokémon you will be either teleported back into the lobby or a different part of the Safari Zone. But just don't get ANY Pokémon, catch one you think really describes you and/or you fell like you have a telepathic link with it. Or some shit like that, whatever. Any questions?" Ash questioned everyone. Scarecrow raised his hand, to which Ash pointed at.

"Why would a Pokémon attack us?" Scarecrow asked, sounding nervous and having doubts about doing this.

"Once again there are multiple reasons for that. You could catch that Pokémon's mate. Invade its territory and/or mess with its food. Maybe you got to close to there kids/cubs. Or it could even be that the Pokémon is way beyond pissed off. Any more questions." Ash questioned, while looking towards Scarecrow, who looked satisfied with the answer but scared as hell. When no one raised a hand or spoke out Ash nodded with a smug smirk, while putting the toothpick back in his teeth and his sunglasses back on his eyes. The sunglasses were big enough to cover up most of his scar, only showing a little bit atop of his temple and bottom of his nose. "Alright follow me and lets get it done." Ash told and ordered them. They all nodded and said 'Yes Sir'. Ash started to walk away, with the soldiers following close behind.

**(10 to 15 minutes later.)**

After minutes of walking and following Ash the group finally made it to a one story building. Brown wood gates had its side protected, and covered large plains of grass, tall grass, and trees. They walked over and leaned on the gates. Ash and the group saw high trees, mountains, ponds, what looked like lava pits, and tall grass were a few of the habitats. The soldiers looked around and saw tall purple and light blue creatures with horns on there heads, purple and brown mice ran around the grass, red creatures jumping and relaxing in the lava pits, and as red crabs jumped into a pond. They were memorized by the sights, but were brought out of there dream like states by Ash.

"Lets go everyone. Its time you joined the ranks of trainers." Ash announced out loud, while using his hands to move away from his leaning position on the gate, and walked towards the door. The soldiers followed and went through the door, as Ash held it open for them. The soldiers looked around inside the building. They saw computer screens with phones attached, a machine that had six ball shaped holes in them, about forty chairs if not more plagued against the walls, a few video screens showed the outside habitats, along with a few security cameras were on a wall or two, a desk held a bright smiling female along with a computer, a square hole was in the wall, it looked like a small version on a elevator shaft, and next to the desk held a door on either side, blocking the doors were ticket gate like things, inside the doors were medium sized circular and mechanical type things were on he floor. Ash had walked up towards the desk, while the soldiers moved up to be about five feet away.

"Hello. Welcome to the Safari Zone. Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked, trying to see past Ash's sunglasses.

"Yes lass you can. I'm going to need about one hundred eighteen Safari balls." Ash stated, surprising her in the process.

"Sir that's a lot of Safari balls. Are you sure you want that many and can afford that many?" She asked, shocked at his choice.

"Yes ma'am I'm sure and can." Ash replied to her. She nodded and started to type something on the computer. After a few seconds the hole in the walls doors had opened, showing a closed case. She walked up, grabbed it, walked back to her seat, sat down, and sat the case down. She opened it up and span it around, showing Ash about 118 shrunk pokeballs. Ash nodded and took out six of them.

"Should I explain the rules and regulations of the Safari Zone?" The lady questioned.

"No thank you ma'am. I already explained everything to them." Ash told her, and then turned around and faced the group. "Ok, I'll choose who goes in first. That aright with everyone." Ash said and told everyone. They replied with 'Sure, Yes Sir, and Oks'. Ash nodded and looked at each solider. Examining each one under the careful eye that was hidden by his sunglasses. Finally he made his decision. "Roach, Price please step forward." Ash told them, making the two smile in satisfaction and the rest to groan out in disappointment. The two walked up and right in front of him. Price was calm but smiling like a small kid who just got a toy they've wanted for a long time, while Roach was basically jumping for joy, and shaking in excitement. Ash then held up a single empty pokeball. "Ok, when trying to catch a Pokémon all you need too do is press this while button-" Ash started to say, and pressed the button that sat in the middle of the small sphere, only for it to grow. "- then throw it or tap it on the Pokémon you are trying to catch. Remember you only have thirty minutes. Make me proud." Ash told them while handing each three pokeballs. They took them, strapped them to there belts, and made there way to the doors. They pressed the ticket gate type thing out of there ways and stood on the platform type thing on the floor. Ash nodded towards the lady at the desk, she nodded and typed away at her computer. After a few seconds Roach and Price started to be enveloped in a bright light.

"We'll make you proud Sir. This I swear." Roach told him, with Price nodding in conformation. Ash smiled and gave a small mock salute. They returned it, and then were fully enveloped in the light. After a few seconds the light died down and the two were gone. Ash looked towards one screen, which showed the forest plain, which happened to be where Price and Roach were teleported to. Ash saw as they were fully and finally materialized. They were also shown looking around in confusion and excitement.

"May Arceus have mercy on there souls." Ash whispered to himself, not letting any one hear him.

**(Forest Plain. Safari Zone.)**

After a few seconds of feeling nothing the two had finally touched down inside the Safari Zone. They had no idea where they were, but saw as purple and tannish gray monkey type creatures hoped and swung from tree top to tree top. They were both excited and nervous. But Price was a bit ashamed of being nervous. I mean he went through one war, one civil war, and multiple deaf defying missions. And, yet he was a little scared of tiny and/or large creatures. Price was brought out of his thoughts by a tap of his shoulder from behind. He turned around, only to see a nervously smiling Roach, with his shakily hand out for a handshake.

"Good luck out there Sir." Roach told him. Price smiled a warm smile and took the hand and shook it.

"Thanks lad. Good luck to you too, and stay safe out there. If something bad would to happen to you, Major Ketchum would kick my bloody arse." Price told him with a warm smile and a small chuckle. Roach smiled too.

"Thank you Sir, and I will." Roach told him, they broke and handshake, Price turned around on his heel and started to walk away. But was interrupted by Roach calling out.

"See ya around Captain Price." Roach called out, while giving him a salute. Price turned around, smiled again, gave a return salute, and replied.

"See ya in thirty minutes lad." Price told him. They both smiled and stopped the salutes. They turned around and walked off.

**(About 5 minutes later. Still in the Forest Zone. Were alone and are with Captain Price as he makes his way thought grass and bushes.)**

After minutes of walking Price had decided to stand for a break. He had only seen one Pokémon, a Pidgey, and tried to catch it. When he threw the pokeball at it, it used its wing to smack the ball back, it sailed back at Price and hit him square in the forehead, making him fall back in pain. Pidgey cawed, indicating it was laughing, and flew away. Price got up, yelled, swore, and walked away, while grabbing and picking up the ball. Now he's standing in a small clearing. He then pulls a cigar and lighter from his jacket and tried to light it. Only for it to make a spark and nothing else. He tried again, and again, and again and the same result happened. Nothing. He groaned out and put the lighter back. He was about to walk away, when he heard a small bark. He tried to locate the origin of it and found it. He made his way to another small clearing. And saw as a small yellow dog like creature was trying to jump and claw up a tree, attempting and failing at reaching a blue berry type fruit. Price then remembered what Ash had told him and brought out his pokedex. He opened it and started to scan the puppy creature.

_Growlithe The Puppy Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Arcanine. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine by using a Fire Stone. It is extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm. **Note: Due to its different coloring from normal Growlithe's this Pokémon is called/considered as a 'Shiny' Pokémon.**_

Gender: Female.

Ability: Flash Fire. Hidden Ability: Justified.

Level: 43.

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: Outrage, Crunch, Fire Fang, and Take Down.

"My type of Pokémon." Price said quietly to himself, impressed by the description and level. From what Major Ketchum said Pokémon can only reach to level one hundred, so this Growlithe was really powerful. Price was taken out of his thoughts as he heard Growlithe whine for the berry. So he decided to make himself known and stepped out from the bushes and into the clearing. Growlithe turned around and started to growl at the intruder/possible enemy. Price smiled at her feisty temper and crouched down to her height and slowly moved his hand towards her head. She slowly stopped growling and let the human touch her head. When he finally came in contact he started to pet her chin and behind her ears. It felt good to be scratched behind the ears so Growlithe sat down and wagged her tail, loving the feeling of being petted. After a few seconds Price stopped, reached, and grabbed the berry. He split it in half and gave it to her. She sniffed it and then took it in her mouth and started to eat. Price smiled down at the dog like Pokémon. Price gave the rest of the berry, stood up from his crouching position, and started to move away.

"See ya around lass." Price told her, while walking a few feet away. Only to be stooped by a barking like noise and the running of paws on the ground. He turned around and crouched down, only for Growlithe to jump and had her front paws on his knee caps. "What's wrong girl?" Price asked while scratching behind her ears. She barked and started to sniff at the pokeballs on his belt. He took the hint and removed one, while enlarging it. "Is this what you want?" He asked her, while holding it near her head. She nodded and with a happy bark, touched her nose to the button. She was sucked inside and after a few noises there was a ding, indicating she was successfully captured. Price crouched there, shocked at what just happened, but then stood up and looked at the ball. With a smirk he said.

"Welcome to the team and family lass." Price said while looking at the pokeball that held his new teammate. After that he started to walk some more, after a couple of minutes he came across a cave. Thinking that a awesome/cool Pokémon was inside, he went in.

**(Same time when Price caught Growlithe. We are now with Roach as he walks through snow. Safari Zone. Snow Plain.)**

It had been about 7 minutes since Roach and Price went there separate ways. And, somehow Roach managed to get to get all the way in the Snow Plain of the Safari Zone. Right now he was walking in ankle high snow, wrapping his arms around himself, and trying to find a way out of there. He was freezing his ass off. He hadn't even seen any Pokémon yet. Sure while passing a small brown bottomed and white top tree with green branches seemed to move around as if it were alive, but Roach just ignored it. After a few minutes of walking up a hill and what seemed like stairs Roach finally found a cave to hide in. He struggled to walk in, but finally managed and sat down about 10 feet inside the cave and started to rub his hands together to try to warm himself up. He looked around, seeing at one end dark black and the other snow white. He gave a sigh and sat cross legged.

"Never thought this would be the way I would die. I thought it would be either in a four some with the three most hottest and beautiful women in the world. Or, while in the grasp of the Russians." Roach said with a depressed sigh. He started to close his eyes. "Gotta stay awake. Gotta stay awake." Roach kept telling and chanting to himself. But after a few seconds he closed his eyes, and felt as if death him self was wrapping his in a blanket of death. But then he remembered everything that had happened to him. From Ash and fellow soldiers saving his life, to Ash telling him about his adventures, friends, and Pokémon, to Ash letting him fly on Charizard, and finally to what Price told him.

_"Good luck to you too, and stay safe out there. If something bad would to happen to you, Major Ketchum would kick my bloody arse.'_ Price's voice told him. After that Roach opened his eyes back up, deaths grasp letting go of him once again.

"Sorry to disappoint Price, but it looks like you'll be stuck with me for a little while longer," Roach said out loud. He stood back up, only for one of his empty pokeballs to fall off his belt. He was about to bend down to grab it, only to stop and hear a soft, ghost like voice/moan to startle him. He turned around, towards the darkness and saw as a white ghost flew towards him. Roach screamed in fright and tried to run away, only for him to fall down, due to his legs being numbed cold. He looked at the ghost, which was only about 5 feet away. Roach closed his eyes, ready for death, but the voice stopped. He opened his eyes. only to be met with the sight of a pair of yellow eyes, filled with blue and small black pupils. Roach wanted to scream in fright, only for nothing to come out, due to his throat being sore. He closed his eyes again, waiting to die, only to fell small but freezing cold hands touch his bare face. He opened his eyes back up, only to see a snow white ghost face near his. It was examining and touching his facial features. It let go of his face and started to float around his head, before finally floating back up a few feet. Roach was still startled, but remembered what Ash said abut meeting and scanning it. Roach pulled out the pokedex, opened it, and started the scanning procedure.

_Froslass The Snow Land Pokémon and the evolved form of Snorunt. Snorunt evolves into Froslass by coming in contact with a Dawn Stone or Snorunt can evolve into Glalie at level 42. Both are evolved forms of Snorunt. Froslass freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees._

Gender: Female.

Ability: Snow Cloak. Hidden Ability: Cursed Body.

Level: 51.

Region: Sinnoh.

Attacks: Teleport, Ominous Wind, Wake-Up Slap, and Blizzard.

Roach was impressed by the stats. He looked back towards the Pokémon, only to see as she floated down and picked up the pokeball. She floated back towards Roach and handed him the ball.

"Thank you Froslass." Roach told her, only to see as her snow white cheeks turned a bit shade of pink. She then did something unexpected. She grabbed onto his arm and started to turn a bright white. She started to glow, with Roach glowing as well. Roach freaked out by this and tried to pull away. But it was to no good use, because he too glowed a bright white light and both disappeared.

**(Safari Zone. Tall Grass Plain. Roach and Froslass appear in a medium sized opening.)**

After a few seconds Roach and Froslass were teleported outside and in a different plain. Roach had his eyes closed, scared due to not knowing what the hell was happening. But he opened them back up due to seeing sunlight through his closed eyes. Roach saw as he was brought outside and looked around, only to see tall grass, taller them him due to sitting down. He looked and saw Froslass was right next to him.

"Froslass. You saved me." Roach stated while looking at the ghost. She nodded happily, before floating around his head in excitement. "But why?" Roach questioned. She stooped right in front of his face and pointed to a empty pokeball. Roach saw this and pulled it off his belt, while also expanding it. "This? What about it?" Roach asked, confused at the current situation. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button. She was then enveloped in a white light and sucked in the ball. It rang and shook for a few seconds before it gave a final ding, indicating she was captured. Roach sat there, confused again at the current situation. He just captured a pretty powerful and awesome Pokémon by doing nothing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Roach questioned himself out loud. But then he remembered about the time and stood back up. He looked around and saw tall grass just about the length of his chest and what looked like a valley. Thinking that it was the best path he started to make his way towards it. Both he, Price, and the rest looking towards the future.

**(Cliffhanger.)**


	5. TFA Preview

**(Sorry, not an actual chapter. BUT, I am giving you all a preview of what's to come in the future for Ash and his friend's, both new and old. I will be giving you lines of what characters will say, and then - followed by a name. Should have actual chapter 5 done by the end of the week, same with chapter 8 of 'Retribution'. Also some will have (Unknown), meaning I haven't decided who will say it. And, try to imagine what's going on in your mind.)**

* * *

"Soon Kanto will fall. And, the other regions will follow." _\- Giovanni_

* * *

"This is suicide. You and your team can't fight them all." - _(Unknown)_

* * *

"We need a medic." - _Roach_

* * *

"Ghost. The Majors been hit. Get out there and help." _\- Price_

* * *

"Do you trust me?" - _Ash_

"Yes sir I do." - _Roach_

"Do you trust me with your life?" - _Ash_

"Sir we've been living and fighting together for the last nine years. I think you know my answer." - _Roach_

"Good. When I say 'GO', look up, get ready to grab, and prepare to fight our way out of this." - _Ash_

* * *

"It should have been me. I should be the one on that operating table. I should be the one that's dying, or is close to it. Not him." - _Roach_

* * *

"If he ever taught us one thing. It was even if the enemy looks dead, put an extra bullet in his or her head, just incase. I didn't do it this time. And, look where it got him." - _Roach_

* * *

"You three are the chosen ones. The ones that will save this world, and yours from darkness and destruction." - _Arceus_

* * *

"Wait! You and Lucar- I mean 'Rosa' did what?" - _(Unknown)_

* * *

"Why is she pink?" - _(Unknown)_

* * *

"Wha-What is that thing?" - _Professor Oak_

* * *

"Uh, Sir. I don't know exactly how to word, or ask this. But are Gardevoir supposed to have breasts like a human." - _Roach_

* * *

"WHAT. How could HE be a chosen one. He's basically a walking piece of string. I'm all muscle. It should be me." - _Meat_

* * *

"NO!" - _Roach_

* * *

"If I'm dying. He'll die with me." - _Rocket Admin, before he dies_

* * *

"Hey. That's my quote." - _Woods_

* * *

"Hello...Father." - _Ash_

* * *

"Talk about a 'REAL' pokefucker." - _Woods_

* * *

"The bullet scrapped his heart, and is lunged into a bone. If he doesn't get real medical attention soon, he could and will die." - _Ghost_

* * *

"You don't know ANYTHING about me or what I've done." - _Ash_

* * *

"Can't I have 'ONE' day off without coming to the rescue and saving your asses." - _Ash, from a old video_

* * *

"Your an Aura Guardian? Since when?" - _(Unknown)_

* * *

"Some say he's the devil and/or death in a human body." - _Unknown soldier from a old video_

* * *

"Since when do you smoke." - _(Unknown. Maybe/probably Sabrina)_

* * *

"Cigars are good for health. Well, your health anyway." - _Ash_

* * *

"HA. If anything, the Major is the definition of Casanova, Womanizer, and Ladies Man." - _Price_

* * *

"Meats down." - _Price_

* * *

"Think he'll be alright." - _Soap_

"He's a hard bastard. He'll make it." - _Price_

* * *

**(Chapter 5 should be done by the end of the week, or later.)**


	6. Catching new friends and Ashs turn

**(Got help with chapter from ThomasLight and SleepyThePanda. Great authors, so please go check out their work.)**

**(Time: 12 minutes until catching time is over with. Location: Mountain Interior.)**

Price sat upon a rock inside a cave, inside the mountain. He gave a tired sigh and laid down on his back. He'd only been in the cave for a few minutes, and already he almost got crushed by Geodude, Graveler, and Golem, chased by a Onix or two, and attacked by a swarm of Zubat. Was this really what the Major had to go through on a daily basis? Well if he did, so could Price. Price nodded to himself and got back up. He started to walk around some more, only to see light coming around the corner. He walked towards the corner, walked and looked around it. He noticed as he was about ten feet above a small clearing in the cave. He looked down towards the clearing. Only to see as multiple flying magnets flew around in circles. Price grabbed his pokedex, opened it, and started the scanning procedure.

_Magnemite The Magnet Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Magneton which is also the pre-evolved form of Magnezone. Magnemite evolves into Magneton at level 30 and evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in Mt. Coronet. It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves._

Gender: Genderless.

Ability: Sturdy. Hidden Ability: Analytic.

Level: 35.

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: Flash Cannon, Spark, Thunder Wave, and Sonic Boom.

Price nodded at the information, and slipped the pokedex back into his pocket. He was about to walk away, only for the rock under him to give away. He gave a small yell of shock and fear as he slide down and into the clearing. He sat up and placed his back against the wall at the bottom. He looked up, only to be met with the sight of a giant eye of the Magnemite he had scanned earlier.

"Uh, hey." Price said nervously, while raising his hand in a pathetic excuse of a wave.

Magnemite didn't say/make a sound or do anything. That was, until it started to float and orbit around Price's head.

"If this is some kind of mating ritual then you can sod off." Price said in a annoyed tone.

After a few circles Magnemite stopped in front of Price's face and seemed to make a laughing sound. Price was confused at this. Magnemite then floated back to its group and seemed to say something to them. Price watched as the groups eye/eyes widened, only for one of them to say something back. The Magnemite that floated around Price's head seemed to reply back. The group looked at each other before nodding. Some came from the group and seemed or attempted to hug the one. The one finally broke away and floated back to Price. Before Price could say anything the Magnemite went to his belt and tapped at one of the empty pokeballs. It was sucked and the pokeball gave a loud ding, indicating it was a successful capture. Price sat there, shocked at what just happened. But as brought out of his shock as the other Magnemite made noises. Price stood up from his seating position and looked around, searching for a way out. Then a Magnemite from the group floated towards him and nudged his side. He turned his attention to the magnet, only to see as it pointed, or tried to point to a small, grown man like hole in a wall.

"Uh, thanks." Price thanked, while making his way towards the hole. He looked inside, only to see as it lead upwards. Thinking its better then standing around, he made his way threw the hole, looking forward to finally getting out of here.

**(Time: 20 minutes since they were brought into the zone. Location: Forest Zone.)**

Roach walked around the forest part of the Safari Zone. Ever since the snow plain and catching Froslass, he wondered around, searching for his next team/family member. He, unlike Price, hadn't really met any Pokémon yet. Besides the occasional Butterfree or Pidove flying over head. He continued walking, hands folded and placed on top of his head, and eyes closed. He continued walking for a few more steps. That was, until he lost his footing by accidentally stepping off a small cliff. Roach's eyes widened and gave a loud yelp after not feeling anything under his feet. He stumbled down the cliff, until finally he hit the bottom. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the cliff was a Meowth, trying to take a nap.

When Roach fell from and cliff and landed on the ground, he accidentally sat on the Meowth's tail. Meowth shot up, feeling pain. It turned around to face Roach, and gave a hiss. It then scattered off, much to the surprise of Roach.

"Sorry." Roach apologized out loud. He sat there and closed his eyes, trying to get over the shock and pain of falling. His was brought out of his shock by the sound of a cats hissing. His eyes shot opened and looked around. He was surrounded by large beige cats, each with a red gem in their foreheads. Roach was frozen in fear. He was surrounded, and this time Ash, Price, Ghost, or Soap weren't here to save him. He thought before he died he should at least get info on this Pokémon. Nervously and shakily he grabbed his pokedex, opened it, and started to scan.

_Persian The Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Meowth evolves into Persian starting at 28. It is highly regarded as a pet for its beautiful fur. However, it is extremely temperamental and difficult to keep._

Gender: Female.

Ability: Limber. Hidden Ability: Unnerve.

Level: 42

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: Power Gem, Slash, Feint Attack, and Thunderbolt.

Roach nodded at the info and looked up, only to be met by the sight of a pair of sleek red eyes. Roach flinched and looked away, waiting for death to come suit. The leader of the Persian group, and the same one Roach scanned smirked as her prey didn't try to run away, or even attempt to fight back. She opened her jaw, and got ready to bite his neck. Ending the flame that was his life. She was about a inch was biting, before she stopped. She didn't why she stopped, she just knew she had too. What she did next surprised Roach, and the rest of the Persian group. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and started to sniff. Roach gave a small chuckle and giggle at being tickled by the classy cat. By instinct he reached a hand out and started to scratch behind her ears.

"Good, uh, cat." Roach stated, still petting the cat. She responded by letting out a few meows and purrs of delight. This had confused the Persian group greatly. Their leader have never acted this way before. From what they heard of her past, she had a bad life. Never loved or cared for by her pervious trainers. Abused, mistreated were just a few things they had to go through. Maybe this new guy was her purr-fect match. They sat down and watched as the seen in front of them unfolded. After a few more pets and sniffs, Persian pulled away and sat in front of him. Roach gave a smile and got up from his setting position.

"It was nice meeting you. All of you, I guess. But I gotta go. I only have like ten minutes left, and still need to find two more Pokémon to catch." Roach informed them, and started to slowly move away. The leader Persian responded by running up to him, and on him jumped, causing Roach to stumble a bit before finally catching himself. "Whoa there girl. What's wrong?" Roach stated and asked. She responded by rubbing her head on his side. But she 'accidentally' got to low. Low enough to have her nose touch one of the empty pokeballs on his belt. It opened and sucked her in, in a red light. It shook for a few seconds, before giving off a ding. Indicating she had been caught. Roach stood there, frozen in shock. He was brought to, by the growls of the Persian group. He looked at them, each having a pleading look in their eyes. He must've of got the message and responded.

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of her." Roach informed them. He saw as their faces went from pleading and worried, to relived. Roach nodded and left the area, through a small clearing. Felling the eyes of the leaderless group poring and burning into his back.

**(8 minutes before time runs out. Location: Mountainous area. Top of the mountain.) **_**(Warning, what is to come involves Pokémon child death. Is angst and may not be the best of what I have written so far. Also involves human Teenage/Adult death. This shows how badass Price is when he saves the day.)**_

After minutes of climbing and walking, Price had made it to the top of the mountain. Not really 'the top' but close enough. It seemed like hours since he had seen the sunlight. He stretched his acing limbs, but stopped about half way through. He remembered he only had minutes before time ran out, and he still only had two Pokémon. He sighed before he started walking around the mountain top. Then he heard something. It sounded like crying, kicking, and laughing. Quickly Price moved forward, and peeked around the corner of the boulder he was hiding behind. There he saw as three grown men, each with a few pokeballs on their belts, were laughing, and seemed to be kicking a large green bolder. It seemed to have a tail. Price for a second thought nothing of it. But he saw the bolder move a little, and gave off a crying sound. Price knew that cry too well, it was depression. Depressed at losing someone you loved. Price should know. He had to be the guy the who visited a family, only to tell them that their family member who was in the army was K.I.A. Price then took put his pokedex and scanned the creature/bolder.

_Tyranitar The Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupitar, which is also the evolved form of Larvitar. Larvitar evolves into Pupitar at level 30, and Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar at level 55. In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and the mountains crumble._

Gender: Female.

Ability: Sand Stream. Hidden Ability: Unnerve.

Level: 56

Region: Johto.

Attacks: Sandstorm, Bite, Earthquake, and Thrash.

Price was stunned at the attacks. But did wonder. If she was so strong, then why was she letting herself get beat up? His answer was answered. He saw a poll of red crimson blood, and a small unmoving green body underneath her. He had seen this way to often. Someone or something was dead, and if he had to take a good guess, he would've guessed it was a Larvitar, possibly her son or daughter. Then he pieced it together. These assholes had killed her son. Price was fuelled by rage, and wanted to do something about. He pulled his M1911 from his holster and prepared to make himself know. Then one of the males asked a question.

"What are we gonna do with her now?" One man questioned the other two. This is when Price decided to make his self known. He stepped from behind the bolder, and aimed at the scum.

"You can let her go and come with me." Price announced, making himself known to the group. Tyranitar didn't bother to look behind her, still mourning the loss of her child. The three males did look behind, only to notice a man with a gun in his hand. One smirked, while the other two looked in fear.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A old man asking for trouble. Lets show him some trouble fellas." The tallest guy, possibly the leader announced. The other two nodded, before the three pulled out combat knifes. Price smirked at this, still keeping his position.

"Like I said. Your gonna leave Tyranitar alone, and come with me. You don't want this to get ugly." Price announced again.

"You mean uglier then you. Maybe when were finished killing you, we'll kill Tyranitar. Just like we did with her kid." The leader announced with a chuckle, which followed by his lackeys chuckling as well.

That was it for Price. Inside he felt something snap. He didn't know if it was his sanity or what. All he knew was that these three needed to die. Then, as if in slow motion, Price moved a little to the left, aimed, and fired. Seconds later one of the goons head had rocked back and forth as the bullet hit his head. He fell down, lifeless, and a pool of blood flowing from his skull. The other two stood there, shocked and scared at what just happened. Then another loud gun shot rang thrugh the mountain top. Seconds later, the goon to the right fell down, dead and with a bullet hole where his left eye should've been. The leader stood there, scared, shocked, and angry. The people he considered brothers were dead, so he did the only thing he could do. He rushed Price, knife raised and yelling. Price, however, was not afraid or amused. After only a foot away, Price grabbed the guys arm, twisted it behind his back, and used the palm of his fist to his the elbow. The leader screamed in pain as he felt his arm brake. Price then slammed his skull into the side of the mountainous wall, before grabbing the knife and sticking it into the leaders skull. The power he put into it made the knife go through the skull, and stick inside the mountain wall. Price let go, and watched as the body 'hung' there, lifeless. He nodded at his work, and turned to look at Tyranitar. She was still sitting there, on her knees, mourning the loss of her son. Price walked over to her, and placed a hand of her scaly shoulder.

"Its ok lass. I'm here for ya." Price said in a calm and quiet tone. She growled at him, but stooped as he placed a hand on her. Immediately she felt relief wash over her, as if there was some type of aura making her relax. She looked at him. His faced showed he cared for what happened to her and her son. Maybe this was a sign, a sign for her to leave this place and her memories. She brought her arms around his waist and gently pulled him in for a hug, in which he gave one back. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at the pokeballs that were on his belt. She pointed to one, indicating something. Price got the message and grabbed it. But before he tapped it on her, he wanted to make sure. "You want to come with me?" Price asked her. She gave a small nod in response. "Ok. But before we do that, lets at least bury the kid." Price told her. She nodded, depressed a having to do this. She moved away and dug a small hole, before placing her child in and covered the hole and her child. She grabbed a rock, and used a claw to write something on, before placing it by the makeshift grave. She got back up and walked towards Price, who gave her a sad smile. He grabbed the ball and tapped her with it. She was sucked in, and after a few shakes the ball gave a ding, indicating she was caught. Price looked at the ball with a sad look in his eyes. Then suddenly, he started to glow a bright white light. After a few seconds, he disappeared, going back to the Safari Zone's lobby.

**(Minutes before. Location: Forest Zone. We're with Roach as he walks around the forest.)**

Roach had been walking around, lazily for a few minutes now. Once again nothing had caught his eye. He only had two Pokémon left, and about 8 minutes left. He gave a yawn while walking around, but heard what sounded like three different types of laughs and crying. Being the kind and curious guy he was, he decided to investigate. After walking for another minute or two, the laughter and crying had gotten louder. Finally he came across a medium sized clearing, but quickly hid behind a tree as he saw a grayish blue, brown, and green and white with blade for arms Pokémon were crowded around a blue and white Pokémon. The three looked like they were pointing and laughing at the one that was crying. Wanting to know what he was dealing with, he quickly pilled out his dex and started to scan.

_Machoke The Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machop, and the pre-evolved form of Machamp. Machop evolves into Machoke starting at level 28, and evolves into Machamp when traded. The belt around its waist holds back its energy. Without it, this Pokémon would be unstoppable._

Gender: Male.

Ability: Guts. Hidden Ability: Steadfast.

Level: 32.

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: Vital Throw, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, and Low Sweep.

_Hitmonlee The Kicking Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tyrogue. When Tyrogue's attack is higher then its defense, and it hits level twenty, it evolves into Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee is just one of three possible evolutions for Tyrogue, the other two being Hitmonchan and Hitmontop. When kicking, the sole of its foot turns as hard as a diamond on impact and destroys its enemy._

Gender: Male. Hitmonlee's only gender is male.

Ability: Limber. Hidden Ability: Unburden.

Level: 29.

Region: Kanto.

Attacks: High Jump Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick, and Brick Break.

_Gallade The Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia, which is also the evolved form of Ralts. When a male Ralts evolves at level 20 into a male Kirlia, and then is exposed to a Dawn Stone, its evolves into Gallade. Gallade is one of the final evolution forms for Ralts, the other being Gardevior. Only a male Ralts/Kirlia can evolve into a Gallade. Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. Note: The Gallade and Gardevior clans look down upon shinies._

Gender: Male. Gallade can only be male.

Ability: Steadfast. Hidden Ability: Justified.

Level: 36

Region: Sinnoh.

Attacks: Psycho Cut, Swords Dance, Slash, and Fury Cutter,

Roach nodded at the information. At east he knew what he was dealing with. Now it was time to find out what they were laughing at. He turned the pokedex to the crying figure and continued to scan.

_Gardevoir The Embrace Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia, which is also the evolved form of Ralts. Gardevoir can be both, male of female, unlike Gallade. Ralts evolves into Kirlia starting at level 20, and evolves into Gardevoir at level 30. Gardevoir is one of two final evolution forms for Ralts, the other being Gallade. To protect its trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. Note: Since its different coloring, it is considered a SHINY Pokémon. Warning: The Gardevoir and Gallade clans look down upon shinies._

Gender: Female. Gardevoir can be both male and/or female.

Ability: Synchronize. Hidden Ability: Telepathy.

Level: 53.

Region: Hoenn.

Attacks: Psychic, Magical Leaf, Confusion, and Future Sight.

Roach now knew what he was dealing with. But the cries started to get to him. As a solider, crying was a thing/occasionally he had done/heard on a daily basis. But this was different. It was like the cries were calling out to him. Wanting them to stop, he made himself known. By stepping out from behind the tree.

"Hey." Roach shouted loud enough for the four to hear. They turned around, or moved their head, only to see Roach out in the opening. "Hey. How about you leave the lass alone and walk away. You don't want this to get ugly." Roach told them, trying his best to sound intimidating. He was never the tough guy, or the intimidating guy in these situations. Usually it was Price, or Soap, or Ghost, or HELL even Ash. Especially Ash. The guy could make a entire army shudder in fear by just being on the other side. Now, Roach was alone, and trying to be the tough guy. He was sure he could be just as scary as Ash, or at least hoped so. But it most be working. Because as soon as the three turned around and faced him, they seemed to freeze in their place. Roach watched as their eyes widen, there cockiness being replaced by fear, as if he was the devil himself. Their leader, Gallade, seemed to hastily talk to Machoke and Hitmonlee. They nodded, and with that the three ran off, a trail of dust being kicked up as they ran. Roach stood there, shocked at what just happened. Usually in order to get someone to fun away from him in fright, is if he was holding a gun. He shook and his head, and turned to Gardevoir. She still sat on the rock, crying her eyes out, even though the three were gone. He gave a sigh, and did the only thing he could think of/or do. He walked up to the rock, and sat beside her. He wrapped a arm around her shoulders, and gentle rocked her, back and forth. He started to whisper 'its ok' and shushing her, trying his best to comfort her. He was good at comforting, it might have been the only thing he was better as the Ash. Which was saying something. Anyway, he felt as she threw her arms around him, now crying into his shoulder. This continued for a few seconds, until Roach felt as Gardevoir fell limp, obviously she cried herself into sleep. That's when something truly unsuspected happened. Her now limp arm fell too his side, accidentally tapping the last pokeball he had. When tapped, she was sucked into the ball, letting it move before going 'ding', signaling she was captured. Roach sat there, shocked at what just happened. But on a important note, he needed to talk with Major Ketchum about what he saw happen moments ago. But he was brought from his thoughts, as he stated to glow white as well. Seconds later he disappeared, teleported to the Safari Zones lobby.

**(Safari Zone Lobby)**

Ash had been, to tell the truth, fidgety since the two left into the Safari Zone. Sure, they've been to war, and endless missions, but Pokémon were just a tad more deadly then those missions. They were deadly, unpredictable, and occasionally crazy. The others were just sitting in the lobby, waiting for their turn. Anyway, Ash was able to let out a breath of relief when the two platforms glowed a bright white light, and two figures started to appear. Seconds later, Price and Roach were standing in the middle of the platforms. They looked ok, besides the dirt and dust that plagued their clothes. They stepped out from the portal rooms, and removed the booth doors, before standing in front of a pleased looking Ash.

"Gentlemen. How was your visit to Poke-Hell?" Ash asked with a cocky tone, the others walking up behind him.

"It was awesome." Roach told him, a childish grin on his face.

"What the lad said." Price stated, his own form of a smile working its way on his face.

"Great. Now, lets see what ya caught." Ash said, while having everyone stand back. The two nodded, before pulling out a pokeball fro each of their belts. They then looked at each other.

"You wanna go first lad?" Price questioned Roach.

"No Sir. You can go first." Roach replied back. Price nodded, before closing his eyes and taking a small breath. His eyes then shot opened, before he expanded the ball and threw it up. When in the air, it opened up, and shot a small light at the floor. After a few seconds a figure started to form, until finally the light went away, revealing a small yellow dog creature. She looked around, seeing as new people stood in front of her. She looked behind herself, only to see her new trainer standing there. She gave a bark, before running up to him and jumping on his leg, standing on her hind paws to do so. He gave a laugh, before crouching down to pet her head. Only to receive happy barks in return. Ash looked down at the Pokémon in wonder.

"Calm down lass." Price told her with a small laugh, or too receive a few barks in return. She turned around and sat down, facing the new group.

"Fantastic catch Price. And, a shiny makes it even more amazing." Ash told him, while crouching down to pet the dog creature behind the ears, earning happy barks and tail wags in return.

"What so great about a shiny Sir?" Ozone questioned with a confused look in his eyes.

"Well you see, a Growlithe is a rare Pokémon alone, but since its a shiny it double its rarity and strength. I actual have a shiny Pokémon, not with me of course but back at Professor Oak's ranch. Which reminds me, I need to let them know I'm back." Ash told them, whispering the last part to himself. With that he stood back up, and faced Roach. "Ok man, lets see what ya got." Ash said to him, wondering what he could have caught. Roach nodded and grabbed a ball from his belt. He threw it up, letting it open and the new Pokémon to come out. After being released, and the light died down, the mystery Pokémon was revealed, floating. It looked around like Growlithe did, before turning to Roach. It floated too him, before wrapping her small arms around his neck. Roach returned the gesture, before they each let go and faced Ash.

"A Froslass. Very interesting find, if I do say so myself." Ash stated, while looking at Froslass, more like a researcher then a trainer. "Judging by how white its ghostly skin is, that with how shiny its crystals are, I would say it is very healthy and strong." Ash informed Roach, who only let a smile out at the finding. Ash then turned around to the group. "You guys and gals might want to start scanning them. It'll help in the future." Ash told them. They all nodded and brought their pokedexs out, and started to scan. He then turned to Price. "Your turn old man." Ash said with a cocky grin, which became bigger when he watched as Price's eyes twitched in anger and annoyance. Price grabbed his second pokeball, and let it out. When the light died down, there floated a metal Pokémon. Like Froslass it went to Price, but spun around his head, annoying him.

"A Magnemite, not the greatest find, but still a pretty strong Pokémon, especially its last form." Ash told him, trying not to sound harsh. Price barley heard or paid attention to him, still annoyed at Magnemite as it orbited around his head.

"Ash. Please tell me this isn't some kind of, Magnemite mating ritual." Price said with a frustrated sigh, while trying to swat Magnemite away. Who only made a laughing sound as it dodged.

"No Price, its not. You see, when a Magnemite does that, it means it likes you. Something similar happened to Pikachu along time ago. Besides, Magnemite can't mate. They don't have reproductive organs." Ash explained to him, trying not to laugh as Price kept missing Magnemite.

"Than how do they, ya know, mate?" Price asked, awkwardly.

"No clue. Now, your turn again Roach." Ash answered simply, and turning to Roach. He nodded, before pulling another pokeball, and letting out another Pokémon. This one was a beige cat, who turned around and padded over to Roach, before rubbing and leaning against his leg. He, in turn, started to pet it on the head, After a few rubs and pats, it sat in front of Roach.

"A Persian. Nice catch." Ash told him. He studied Persian with his usual keen eye. "Telling by how shiny its fur and gem are, I can tell its very strong and healthy. As well as a great fighter. Plus, since its a normal type it makes it even better." Ash explained to him with a proud smirk. Roach grinned and Persian meowed in happiness.

"Why does it being a normal type make it better?" Scarecrow questioned.

"Well you see the 'normal type' has a variety of different moves it can learn and use. It can use at least one of every Pokémon type move. Wither it be ice, electric, fire, or even flying. Plus it has very good stats, at least when its fully evolved. A added bonus is that it can't be affected by ghost type moves, and vice versa. But a set back is its very weak against fighting type moves." Ash interpreted to everyone. He turned to Price. "Ok Price. Last one. Make it count." Ash said with a smirk. But was puzzled when Price had a look of sorrow in his eyes. "You ok man?" Ash asked, worried for his 2nd in command.

"Yes Major. Its just that, something happened to my last Pokémon when I met her. I think she needs some time alone." Price explained to him, then pulled him away from everyone. "I didn't want to say it in front of everyone. But I did something in the Safari Zone, something bad. I need to talk to you about it later." Price whispered to him, while peering over his shoulder at the group.

"Ok man. We'll talk later. But may I ask how bad?" Ash told and questioned him.

"Lets just say. It was justifiable, and leave at that." Price replied back. Ash nodded and patted his arm, before moving back to the group.

"Ok, well I guess something happened, so we'll see Price's third Pokémon later. I guess its your turn Roach." Ash stated, while turning to the younger man. But Ash was surprised as Roach gave the same look as Price had before. "What's wrong lad?"

"Something...bad, happened to my Pokémon before I caught her. I tried to comfort her, and she fell asleep as I did. I would appreciate it if we could leave at that, and I tell you what happened to her later. Along with showing you her later." Roach answered. Ash was shocked at this. Roach seemed, a little touchy and not as carefree when he said this. Something really bad must have happened.

"Sure lad." Ash told him, before turning to the group. "Now. Lets see who's next." Ash said with a grin, can't waiting it see what would happen.

**(Hours later. Lets say, 4:00 pm. Not gonna say all the teams, but will give you some.)**

Finally after hours of catching, the team was finally. All had fun, some had fright from almost getting crushed or stampeded, and some had irritation from missing a Pokémon or two. Luckily everyone had caught Pokémon. One's like Soap and Hunter had it easy, while ones like Meat and Royce, it came with more difficulty. Anyway, these are just some of their teams. Ghost caught a Gengar, Sableye, and Litwick. Meat got a Spearow, Machoke, and Jynx. Soap got a Magmar, Joltik, and Pidgey. And, so on. Now, we're back in the Safari Zone lobby, with Ash standing in front of his soldiers.

"Good job all of you. I'm am very proud of all you have done, and how hard you worked. You all reached my expectations. Now there is just one last thing I need to do." Ash praised and told all of them. They all smiled at hearing this, but were confused at what he had to do.

"What do you need to do Sir?" Gaz asked.

"It's my turn." Ash informed them with a cheeky smile, which caused them to groan in frustration. "Hey, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get a turn. See ya soon." Ash told them, while walking to the portal. When there he glowed a bright white light, and in a few seconds disappeared into the Zone.

**(Forest Zone.)**

After a few seconds, Ash appeared in a small clearing in the Forest Zone. He gave a groan, while rolling his arms around, trying to crack them.

"Bloody hell. Its been too long since I last teleported or been here." Ash said to himself, while looking around the forest. He smiled, and started to walk around, trying to find his next teammate. Obvious to the pair of red eyes that were watching him from the shadow of a few trees, from far away though.

**(?'s thoughts.)**

_'It's him. His aura is stronger then last time, but I remember the same aura signature. Finally, after years of searching, I found him. He will pay for what he has done. I have to make him pay. For my sister.'_

**(End of thoughts.)**

With that, the Pokémon quietly followed him, trying to catchup, but keep hidden.


	7. Saving Meats Arse, and Welcome Rosa

**(Safari Zone Lobby)**

It's been about 5 minutes since the Major went into the 'Poke-Hell', and already the soldiers were feeling uneasy about it. When they went in, they each had a partner. While the Major went in alone. And, Ash had a rule for something like this. Never go in alone, and/or Never go in blind. Well it appears Ash just broke those rules, by going in alone and blind.

"You think the lad's alright?" Soap asked Price, both of who were leaning against a wall of the lobby.

"Stop worrying so much Soap. The Major's been doing this for about six years, he can handle himself." Price answered him, annoyed at how worried Soap was. Sure, he was too, but not as much.

"I know. But what about Rules #12 and 13? He told us to never break them, yet he broke them himself." Soap question and shot back.

"Look everything will be ok. Just as long as his old friends and family don't find us." Price replied back. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the doors to the lobby opened. Everyone, but the lady at the desk, looked at the doors, only to see Ash's mother, and a few old friends walked through the door.

"Ya jinxed it old man." Soap whispered to Price. Price, in return, punched Soap in the arm. He hated being called old.

"Where is he?" Delia, Ash's mother, questioned, while she and the others walked into the lobby.

"Where is who?" Royce asked back.

"My son." She answered, sounding mad. At this, Roach stood from his seat and passed Soap and Price.

"I got this." He whispered to the two, while they tried to grab his arms to pull him back. "Who's 'my son'? That's a strange name, don't cha think?" Roach questioned, only for half of the soldiers to snicker, and the other half to face palm.

"Ash. Where is my baby boy?" Delia asked again, growing angrier by the second.

"Oh. He's in the Safari Zone." Roach answered simply.

"ROACH!" The entire team shouted, not believing he gave away Ash's location. He looked back them, confused. That was, until he figured out what he had done.

"Damn." He said to himself, before going to his seat. The soldiers looked at him, before turning their attention to the opposite group.

"How'd you find us?" Price questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"We were trying to find you guys all morning. When we couldn't we asked ourselves where you might have went. Knowing Ash, it would to do something with Pokémon. Then, Mr. Goodshow informed us, that he had a new and improved Safari Zone built around here, and was going to show it to the three winner's for a free, two hour catching in the Zone. But we have no clue how Ash found out." Sabrina informed them, mimicking Price's movements.

"Yes. Now if you people don't mind, I'm going to go get my son." Delia told them, before walking towards one of the teleporters. That was, Before Price stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Excuse me?" She asked, irritated that he blocked her path.

"Sorry lass. But the Major still has, about twenty minutes left in the Zone. After that, then you can talk to him." Price responded, not moving an inch.

"Excuse me. But he is my son, and I should be allowed to talk to him whenever I want. And, I need to talk to him about something important." She replied back.

"Uh, excuse me?" The lady at the desk questioned. But was ignored by everyone else.

"I don't give a bloody rats ass if he was your son or not. He's our Major, and as a team, we say he stays until time is up, or when he wants back out." He shot back.

"Will you stop calling him a Major. He was never, and will never be in the army!"

"Guys."

"Tell that to the thousands he has killed!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They all shouted and questioned.

"There's a breach in sector Delta, and its headed for Major Ketchum." She explained to them.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed.

"Take a look at the screens." She ordered them. They did so, only to see nothing but beige and green. That was, until a red dot seemed to walk around slowly, while a blue one was speeding towards it.

"How can you be sure one's Major Ketchum?" Royce asked.

"Well you see every Pokémon that is and was brought into the Safari Zone was tagged, so that way we can keep track of every Pokémon that is wild or not. If a trainer were to bring multiple Pokémon into the zone, then they would be a red dot. But if a Pokémon were to break into the Zone, then it would be a blue dot." She informed them.

"Then that means." Ghost started to say.

"That the Major's in trouble." Soap finished.

"Ok. I want everyone to load up. This just became a rescue mission." Price told all the soldiers. "Is there a way for you to teleport all of us into the Zone?"

"Yes there is. Its experimental though, but it should work." She answered.

"Good enough for me. Lets go!" Price ordered, while making his way to the teleporters, with the rest in tow. But when Price saw that the none soldiers were following, he stopped. "And, where do you think you lot are going?"

"To help you save Ash." Max answered.

"Absolutely not. The last thing I need is some civy to get hurt, especially under my watch. And, it gets worse if there a friend of the Majors." Price told them in a stern tone. The group, how ever, looked unfazed.

"Price, maybe its a good idea if they come along. I mean, this Pokémon must have a huge sack if their going after Major Ketchum. We could use the extra muscle, and/or human shields." Soap explained to him. Price thought about for a second, before sighing.

"Fine. But if any get hurt, then you fill Ash on it." Price replied to Soap, who nodded in agreement. The groups, new and old, made it to the teleporters. Ready to help Ash. The lady nodded, before hitting a button from under the desk. Second slater the large group disappeared in a flash of light, teleported into the Zone.

**(Safari Zone.)**

The group were teleported in the closet area that Ash was near, the Forest Zone. They appeared in a flash of light, before looking around.

"Where do we start looking?" Brock questioned.

"May I suggest going towards the area where there are toppled trees." Archer told them, while pointing to a area where multiple trees were knocked down. Some of the group looked obvious, while others looked annoyed at how they didn't notice. But they put those feelings aside, and made their way to the wreaked area.

It was, to tell the truth, a horrible sight. Trees were destroyed, and blasted from the ground. Rocks were destroyed, and grass was torn up from the ground, obviously where the Pokémon ran. They continued to follow the path of destruction, until a blue sphere came their way, almost hitting Price's head in the process.

"Shit! What the bloody hell was that?" Price asked, shocked at almost getting his head knocked off.

"That was a Aura Sphere. One of the strongest fighting type moves." Brock answered.

Price only nodded, before moving faster into the wreckage, with the others following his example. After a few more feet, they heard laughing, growling, and things exploding. They finally made it to a clearing, only to see as Ash dodged, and flipped out of the way of more Aura Spheres. A blue Pokémon that looked like a jackal was the cause of destruction, one of which the soldiers already knew about. Due to Ash having one as well, just a different color.

"ASH/MAJOR KETCHUM!" Were the shouts of the two separate groups.

Ash looked behind himself, to see who had yelled for him. Only to see as his friends, old and new, were right behind him.

"Oh, hey guys. What took ya so long?" He questioned with a cheeky grin.

But it was a bad idea to do so. Because he just broke another one of his famous rules. Rule #5. Never let your guard down in the warzone, or anywhere for that matter. Anyway Lucario, seeing this had gathered more energy in its paws, forming another Aura Sphere. It grew as more energy was put into it. It kept growing until it was a larger size then usual. Lucario, with a smirk, used all its power to launch the behemoth at a unsuspecting Ash. As the sphere came closer, nobody but Meat seemed to notice. Being the stupid, but occasional brave guy he was, started to run at Ash. It all happened in seconds, as if in slow motion. Meat finally mad it to Ash, before pushing him to the ground, out of harms way. As was shocked at this, and looked up. But his eyes widened in horror, as he watched a Aura Sphere connect with Meats chest, the power throwing a few feet back. Ash sat there, watching as Meat land on the ground with a thud. Both he and Meat were almost unmoving, but Ash was brought from his thoughts by his soldiers.

"Meats down!" Price shouted, before Royce and Ghost tried to run to their fallen comrade. But was stopped as a Aura Sphere was shot right in front of them. Everyone turned their attention to Lucario, who had a look in its eyes that read 'don't even try it'. "Dammit." Price whispered below is breath, before turning to look at Ash.

"Major, you alright?" Price asked, only to receive nothing as a reply. Ash was frozen where he sat, and staring at Meats barley moving body.

"Sir, Major Ketchum is out of commission, Meats down, probably with a few broken ribs, and Lucario will shoot at any of us who gets close. What do we do?" Ghost listed and questioned Price. Price took in his surroundings. Ash was frozen, Meat was down, and a hostile wouldn't let them pass. That's when he got an idea.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. Me and Roach will distract Lucario with a battle, while Archer and Royce go grab Meat, and try to wake Major Ketchum up. Everybody understand?" Price told and asked. Only to receive nods of conformation in return. Price and Roach stepped up, each with a with drawn pokeball in hand, while Archer and Royce positioned themselves to run. Price and Roach looked at each other, before nodding in agreement. They then tossed the pokeballs, summoning their Pokémon.

"Growlithe/Persian, I choose you!" The two shouted in unison, while the dig and cat Pokémon were relished. The two let out their own cries when they finally materialized. Lucario saw this and smirked, knowing the two wouldn't be much of a challenge. But at the same time lowered her defenses. Meaning she was obvious to Archer and Royce leaving the group, and to their fallen comrades.

"Ok lad, lets do this." Price stated with a smirk.

"Uh, Sir. Do you know how to battle?" Roach questioned.

**(With Archer and Royce)**

After running for a few seconds, the two finally made it too their target. Archer and Royce went to different sides of Meat, before each grabbed a different arm and started to pull him to the others position. But Archer stopped, and tried to get Ash's attention.

"Major Ketchum. You need to snap out of it!" Archer exclaimed, stopping in his place, while also stopping Royce. Ash was snapped from his thoughts and memoires, but it still seemed he was out.

"Common Archer. We have to get Meat outta here." Royce replied, while grabbing Archers arm. Archer sighed while looking at Royce, and then turned his attention to Ash.

"Dammit." Archer said, before nodding at Royce. The two continued to pull Meat to the others position, obvious to Ash being conscious.

**(With Ash)**

Archers yelling worked. Ash was brought out of his memories, and focused on Royce and Archer, as they pulled Meat away from where he had fallen. His attention was turned, to Growlithe and Persian. They cried in pain, while they were hit with Aura Spheres. Price and Roach didn't know how to battle yet, he was going to teach them after his turn in the Zone. Ash's anger grew with everything that had happened. Without a second thought, Ash's eyes grew blue with anger, before he was teleported in a flash of blue. With it being obvious to everyone else.

**(With everyone else)**

Archer and Royce had finally returned to the group, while pulling Meat of danger. They sat him back down, before Ghost kneeled beside him. Ghost started to poke and prod Meats chest and sides, trying to see if anything was broken. But with every touch of the chest, Meat grunted and whispery screamed in pain.

Just then, Persian and Growlithe were knocked back and out. Price and Roach returned the two, while thanking them for what they've done. Their attention was brought to Ghost, as he addressed Price.

"Sir. Half of Meats ribs are broken, and at least two arteries have been punctured. If he doesn't get immediate medical attention soon, he won't make it." Ghost informed everyone there, with worry evident in his voice. Price swore under his breath at the news, but his attention was once again, turned to the kid of the group.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Max asked, while pointing to where Ash currently was. Everyone looked in the direction, only to see the area that Ash was in empty.

But before anyone could say of do anything, they heard a yelp of pain, and watched Lucario fly past them. Lucario had bounced a few times, before it crashed in a pile of trees, causing smoke to fill the air around it.

Everyone turned their attention to where Lucario used to stand. Only to see Ash currently stand there, but something was...off about him. For one his eyes were full of blue, and smoke was raising from his right hand. Ash lowered his hand, and started to make his way towards Lucario. While at the same time Lucario emerged from the smoke, obviously in pain. It growled in frustration, before forming and shooting another Aura Sphere at Ash. It flew through the air, and was just about to hit Ash. But Ash raised his right hand, and_ stopped _the Aura Sphere in midflight, catching it. Ash's old group gasped in shock, while Ash's new group smirked in knowingness. But what shocked them most of all, was Ash started to close his hand, forcing the sphere to shrink, until it was fully gone. Ash had just _absorbed_ the Aura Sphere.

"Did-Did Ash just absorb a Aura Sphere?" Brock questioned and stuttered.

"That wasn't an Aura Sphere." Price stated, drawing confused faces from Ash's old group.

"What are you talking about? Of course that was a Aura Sphere." Brock replied back. Price raised his hand to pause all speaking, wanting to show them what Ash was capable of.

Everyone watched as Ash put one foot forward, and one backwards. He raised his hands, while putting them behind them. Ash started to concentrate energy, until it started to form a blue ball of power. Ash's old group grew in more shock, as the sphere grew with every second. Everyone knew what he was doing. Ash was _forming_ his very own Aura Sphere. Ash stopped forming it, until it was twice the size of Lucario's attack. He proceeded to throw his hands from his back to his front, unleashing the sphere of energy. With speed that would seem almost impossible, the Aura Sphere raced through the air, until it made contact with a surprised and confused Lucario. When it hit, the impact caused smoke to rise through the air, yet again.

"Now _that _was an Aura Sphere!" Price exclaimed with smirk. Which grew when he seen the shocked expressions Ash's old group had on their faces.

"But, how is that possible?" Misty asked, shocked at what her best friend/love of her life just did.

"No clue. When we asked him he said he a Aura Guardian, or some shit like that." Archer informed them, while trying to help Ghost with Meat.

"But I thought Aura Guardians were extinct." Sabrina stated, wincing when Lucario tried to punch Ash. Only for Ash to grab its paw and used what looked like a Force Palm on its side. Sending it flying a few feet away.

"Major Ketchum, Meat's dying here. We could use some help." Ghost yelled out, trying to break Ash out of his trance.

It worked, before Ash's eyes lost all of there blue, being replaced by there usual cold but warm brown eyes. Ash stared down at the panting, kneeling Lucario that was a few feet away from him. He wanted to finish the battle, right here, right now. But he needed to help Meat. So he grabbed one of the pokeballs from his pocket, while accidentally pulling out a Safari Zone Ball. Ash proceeded to open it, summoning his very own jackal. But this one was pink. The pink Lucario materialized in a kneeling position, with its hands crossed like an X over its chest.

**(Back with the group)**

"Since when does Ash have a Lucario?" May questioned.

"Ah yes, Rosa. From what he's told us, he captured Rosa in the Sinnoh region, I believe he called it. She's very protective of him." Soap informed them.

"Why is she pink?" Brock asked.

**(With Ash)**

Rosa stood up from her kneeling position, and smiled at her master. She was about to lunge herself onto him for a hug, only to see the rage, guilt, and anger that was in his usual cold eyes. She looked behind him, to see his old and new friends were in a group, and one was laying on the ground. She sensed it was Meat, and he was incredible pain. That's when Ash pointed behind her. She turned around, only to see a wide eyed, kneeling, and panting female Lucario. She pieced together what happened, and now knew why Ash was so mad. But this Lucario's aura was familiar. Too familiar.

"Finish her!" Ash ordered, before turning around and walking towards the group. Rosa could only nod, before turning to face her 'foe'. Rosa started to charge at the other Lucario. But her memory of this Lucario was clear, when she said/telepathy said one shocking thing.

'Sister!'

**(Back with the group, now with Ash as well.)**

Ash finally made to the large group, not even looking at his old friends in the process. He went into a kneeling position besides Meat.

"What do we got Ghost?" Ash questioned Ghost, wary of the painful noises Meat was producing though his mouth.

"Multiple rib bones are broken, and at least two arteries are punctured. Sir, we need to get Meat to a hospital immediately, or he might not make it." Ghost warned him. Ash sighed at this, and swore under his breath. He knew what he had to do, but needed to know something first.

"Hey Meat, you with me buddy?" Ash asked.

"Never said...I left in the first place...Sir." Meat replied, his sentence being broken apart due pain. His usual masculine voice, being reduced to a pained whisper. Ash sighed once again.

"Why man? Why'd you do it? You know I would've been perfectly fine with the hit." Ash questioned and told him.

"Think...of it as...a debt repaid." Meat told him, before coughing roughly, even to go as far as coughing a little blood.

"Debt? Debt for what?"

"Remember...the faulty military...armor and the...the sniper." Meat answered. At this Ash's eyes widened in reevaluation.

**(Flashback. Location Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan. 3 years and 5 months before Ash returned/returns.)**

_Meat was currently in med bay, looking through the window that showed a patents room. Inside, lay on the bed, a younger Ash with bandages wrapped around from his upper hips, to med chest, and arms. Meat sighed at the scene, but was spooked a little at a new voice._

_"How's the lad doing?" Soap asked, as he and Price walked in to stand behind Meat._

_"The bullet only caused a bruise, while the shrapnel got about twenty percent of his body. Close to lethal, but survivable." Meat answered with a sigh. He kept his attention on Ash the whole time, the same with Price and Soap. "I still don't know why he did it."_

_"Neither can I. You were a total arse to him since he first got here. Don't know why he would want to save **your **life." Price told him harshly._

_"Price!" Soap exclaimed, shocked at how harsh that sounded. But Price shrugged as a response._

_"It doesn't matter. But why did he take the bullet. I mean, my armor would've protected me just fine." Meat stated, while turning to face the older soldiers. Only to see Soap have a nervous look, while Price seemed disappointed. "Right?"_

_"Meat, there's something we need to tell ya." Soap started. "Your armor, wasn't real armor."_

_"What?" Meat asked, whispering loudly._

_"Turns out there was **one **piece of faulty military armor that somehow passed inspection. But apparently Shepherd knew about it the whole time, and didn't even try to find it. Meat, that armor was the one you were wearing during the operation." Soap informed him._

_"So that means-." Meat started to say, only for Price to cut him off._

_"That judging from the snipers position, and where he would of shot and hit you, you would've been paralyzed for life, or killed immediately." Price finished for him._

_"So that kid saved my life." Meat whispered, before turning to look at Ash. Even on his possible death bed, the guy **still **had a irritating smile on his face. The three stood there, in upmost silence, letting Meat get his head wrapped around the situation. That was, until Soap interrupted it._

_"Well me and Price are gonna leave. We need to find Shepherd and 'tear him a new one'. You wanna come with?" Soap told questioned him._

_"No, I think I'll stay here. Ya know, wait for the kid to wake up." Meat told them. The two nodded, before leaving. But were stopped by Meat. "Sir's, what should do when he wakes up?" Meat asked, causing the two to turn around._

_"What do ya mean lad." Price asked._

_"Well, its just that. I've been a major jackass to him since he got here. What if he doesn't want to talk to me, or something." Meat stated, worried laced in his voice._

_"Make it up to him." Was Price's simple answer._

_"How?" Meat questioned._

_"I don't know. He saved your life, so save his life. Think of it as a debt that you need to repay." Price told him, before turning around and walking away, with Soap following. Meat dumbly nodded at the logic, before turning to look at Ash again. He would do it. He would save Ash's life. And then maybe, maybe they would be friends. Meat grinned at the plan, before walking away. When he left, Ash fully opened his eyes and chuckled. He was a fan-fucking-tastic actor._

**(Flashback end.)**

Ash was brought back from his trip down memory lane, by Meat coughing violently again. He looked down at Meat once again, this was like a role switch from back then.

"I don't...think I'm...gonna make it Sir." Meat told him, sounding worse by the minute.

"Don't worry man. I promised all of you I wouldn't let any of you die. And, I'm not gonna break that promise now." Ash replied, before cracking his knuckles. He hated doing this.

"What are you gonna do Sir? I mean, none of us have a Flying type big enough to carry him, and none of us have a strong enough Psychic type to teleport him." Roach asked and told him.

"The bugs got a point Sir. What are you going to do?" Ghost questioned. Ash looked at him, with a familiar look in his eyes. That's when Ghost realized what Ash was going to do. "No."

"Ghost-." Ash started to say, only to be cut off.

"Sir! You nearly died the last time you tried it, and we still don't know how you survived. Look, as your friend, doctor, and bloody hell, brother. I can't recommended this." Ghost replied.

"Ghost, it's either I do this, I might die, and Meat lives, or I don't, I live, and Meat dies. Which do you want?" Ash stated and asked. Ghost appeared in deep thought, which annoyed Ash. "Ghost!"

"Alright, alright. Try to save the guy. But if you die, I'm not attending the funeral." Ghost told him, before standing back up and giving Ash room. That's when Ghost leaned to whisper something to Ghost.

"If I pass out, and we both know I will. Have someone take me too the Hospital. Tell the doctors we/they have a Code 21." Ash told him, who nodded before moving away.

"Ok, everybody stand back." Ash ordered, which everyone complied in doing. Once everyone stood back Ash sighed in relief, before placing both hands on Meats chest. Ash closed his eyes, concentrating. In a few seconds he opened his eyes, and they grew blue once more, the same with both of his hands. That's when I blue light surrounded the two, causing everyone to shield there eyes, due to brightness. After a few seconds the light finally died down, including the blue in Ash's eyes and hands. That's when Ash passed out, falling to his side. Ghost kneeled at his side, while Meat opened his eyes and stood up.

"Damn. You never get used to that." Meta stated, while stretching his limbs. But he remembered about Ash, and immediately went to his side. "Is he okay?"

"Passed out. He used to much aura saving your arse, again I may add. We need to take him to the Hospital." Ghost informed them, while picking Ash up, with Meats help. "Who has a Pokémon that can teleport Ash too the Hospital?" Ghost questioned, while looking around. But before anyone could answer, Roach's hand shot up from the new group.

"I have one." Roach told them, while moving through the crowd to Ash. Ghost and Meat looked at each other and nodded, before removing Ash from there shoulders, and to Roach's. Roach proceeded to grab a pokeball from his belt, before relishing Froslass. When relished, she looked around, until her eyes fell on Roach and his unconscious friend.

"A Froslass? But Froslass can't learn Teleport." Max asked and stated, while fixing his glasses. Froslass looked irritated by the remark, but turned her attention to Roach.

"Froslass, please teleport the three of us to the Hospital." Roach told her, while lifting Ash on his shoulder more. She nodded, before grabbing onto Roach's arm, and started to grow a white light. Roach and Ash started to grow white as well, until the three disappeared, leaving Ash's old group shocked. His new group seemed confused by their reactions. But everyone missed Rosa finally defeat the other Lucario. She stood above her, until the Safari Ball that Ash dropped caught her eye. She grabbed it, before tapping the button on Lucario. She was sucked in, before dinging, allowing her capture. She continued to walk over to the two groups, only to hear Soap say.

"Trust me, we've seen stranger things." Soap stated, only to be head slapped by Price.

"Cut the chit chat." Price ordered, before brining out his pokedex. He proceeded to press a gray button. making everyone grow a white light, before they disappeared.

**(Safari Zone lobby.)**

The two groups were teleported back into the Safari Zone lobby, after Price pressed a gray button on the pokedex. With that they immediately exited the lobby, in search of the Hospital.

**(Silver Hospital.)**

After running for about ten minutes, the two groups finally made it to Silver Hospital. They ran inside to the front desk, much to the surprise of the Nurse that sat there.

"Uh, may I help you?" She questioned awkwardly

"Yes you can. Where is Ash Ketchum's room?" Price asked. The Nurse typed something into the computer, and pointed, awkwardly to a hall way.

"Down there. Room 17." She answered.

"Ironic." Soap told to Price, which drew a chuckle from the older soldier. The groups were about to run to the room, but Rosa was already at the door, when they turned. She opened the door, ran in, and slammed it shut. Royce looked over, to see the old group with confused faces.

"She's very caring and protective of Major Ketchum." Royce told them with a nervous laugh. It sounded like he was trying to cover something up, but they didn't push it. The two groups followed her example, and practically ran to the room. Since Price was the first one to the door he opened it, allowing everyone to enter. When everyone entered, they watched Rosa nuzzle Ash's neck, while he laughed out of delight. Ash started to pet her head, while taking in the presence of the others.

"Hey guys. What took ya so long?" Ash questioned with a chuckle, while he petted a excited Rosa. But before anyone could reply, a groan caught their attention. They turned to the origin, only to see Roach knocked down onto the floor. He got back up, groaning in pain.

"She's very mean." Roach informed them, while pointing at Rosa.

"I told you not to get in the way of me or my love." Rosa told him with a snarl, while turning around to face him. Roach raised his hands defensively, while hiding behind Nikolai and Hunter. But everyone in Ash's old group stood there, shocked at what they just say heard.

"She-She just t-talked." Brock stuttered.

"And, she didn't even use telepathy." Sabrina stated, not even trying to look monotone anymore.

"Yeah. Can't most Pokémon?" Toad asked. Only to receive heads shakes, indicating 'no'.

"What shocked me is that she called Ash her love." Paul told them.

"Of course. That's what you call someone when you mate. Especially if you love each other." Rosa informed them, before she continued to nuzzle Ash's neck. But when she finished saying that, Ash and the soldiers froze on spot. She let it slip.

"Wait! You and Lucar- I mean 'Rosa' did what?" Max questioned. Ash awkwardly chuckled and nodded, before he stopped Rosa's nuzzling and grabbed her paw.

"Me and Rosa, uh, mated." Ash told his old group awkwardly.

"WHAT?"

"Talk about a _REAL_ pokefucker." Woods stated.

* * *

**(Sorry, but it turns out I forgot to mention a couple if tanking, and forgot to add another character in chapter 3 so here they are.**

**Scythe, Deadly, Hunter, Fire, Beauty, and Sassy- Sergeants.**

**Nikolai- Senior Sergeant/Pilot.**

**Kamarov- Sergeant.**

**Frank Woods- Master Sergeant/Special Agent.**

**Yuri(Forgot to add him in chapter 3)- Commander**

**Also, sorry for late update. And, Rosa is the same from PaulXion's story, The Final Journey. Please check it out, and beg him to continue it.)**


	8. He's Changed, Mating, and FINISH HIM

**(Warning, lemon in chapter. Turn back or skip to end to avoid. Done by SleepyThePanda. Thanks Sleepy.)(Also mentions/scenes of torture.)(Also if you take requests for COD and/or COD/Pokémon one-shots, pm me. I have a COD/Pokémon one-shot idea that' set n the COD universe, so if you're interested, pm for the plot.)**

* * *

Everyone stood in silence, shocked or not, in Ash's hospital room. For Ash's new group, shock didn't come. They knew about Ash and Rosa the morning after they mated. Sure some were shocked, some were happy for him, and some were pissed. But in the end, they all accepted it. It _was _his life. Which meant he could do whatever he wanted to do with it.

Ash's old group, was feeling similar and different feelings. This, was a bombshell that was just dropped on them. First he disappears for 4 years, then reappears claiming to be in the Army, after that when they met up the soldier called 'Price' informs then that Ash slept and had sex with **_six_** female soldiers, Ash then shows them that he is a Aura Guardian, and _finally_ Ash announces that he mated, _MATED _with a Pokémon. Members of the current/old group were either pissed off, one was sick to their stomach, about two or three were confused, one was kind of jealous, and none were happy for him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Delia stated, before covering her mouth and rushing into the bathroom that was built into the room. That's when the sounds of vomiting could be heard.

"How did this happen?" Max asked.

"Well, it happened like this." Ash said with a nervous chuckle and scratch of the back of his head.

**(Flashback)**

_We cut back to a level ground shot of a Military Base. The sun is beating waves of hot heat on the ground, while soldiers are scattered about the base. Some were marching along, some working on Humvees, some playing basketball, and some were just chilling. But the shadows of two helicopters cut through the air, before coming in for a landing. When they finally touched down, Medics with a few stretchers were there before the helicopters doors opened. When they finally opened, soldiers started to get out, some having to be carried due to injury. When finally out, the soldiers are revealed as some members of Task Force 141, although most were battered and bruised. Soap and Roach helped the Medics lift and secure Meat, Royce, Rocket, Chemo, and Driver. When finished, the Medics roll the five away, while they groaned their thanks. Price is next to step out of the chopper, furious and tired. Next is Nikolai, and finally Sergeant Ash Ketchum, and he did not look amused. He stepped out angrily, before yelling._

_"HEY!" He announced, drawing the attention of nearby soldiers. "Where's the asshole we have for a General, Shepard?" He questioned. That's when one of the Privates answered and pointed to the barracks._

_"He's checking the barracks Sir. But he's probably wondering around now." One of the PVTs(Private) answered._

_"Thanks. What's your name?" _

_"Private James Ramirez Sir." The PVT, now know as James told him._

_"Great. You're a PFC(Private First Class) now." Ash told him, while fishing in his pockets. Finally he pulled out a tag that had Ramirez's name and new rank on it. He proceeded to throw it to him, before walking off to find Shepard. James caught it and grinned, before running off to tell his friends. That's when Price said out loud._

_"Hey lad, give him hell." Price told Ash, who gave a thumbs up while still walking away. Price gave a sigh and smile at the sight, before his attention was brought to Soap._

_"You don't really mean that, do ya Price?" Soap asked._

_"I hope he does. The bastards lucky I'm not gonna talk to him." A new voice stated. Price and Soap looked towards the other helicopter, which finally opened. Out stepped Ghost, Kamorav, Hunter, and Scythe. The four then walked towards Price, Soap, Nikolai, and Roach._

_"Lets all relax. I mean, it's not like Shepard didn't try his best to get us good Intel." Soap told them._

_"He could've tried a whole hell better." The usual calm and child like Roach said, surprising the few soldiers that surrounded him. But none let it show._

_"SEE, even the bug agrees." Ghost exclaimed, before walking away to clean up and relax. With Kamorav and Nikolai following his lead._

_"Common, lets get cleaned up." Price stated with a sigh, before having everyone else follow their own lead, each furious about the mission they just endured._

**_(A few hours later. 6:30 pm. Its still bright outside.)_**

_After a few hours, after cleaning up and relaxing, Soap, Roach, and Price were back outside in the blazing sun. Their current mission: Find Ash. Because when the three woke up from their sleep, hey went to check on him. Only to find that his room was empty. So they set out to find him, and make sure he didn't kill Shepard. Not that, any of them would mind. After walking around and searching for half an hour, they found him, in what looked like a crossover between a argument and yelling contest with Shepard._

_"Your job is to make sure to get us valuable Intel that won't get us killed!" Ash yelled at Shepard._

_"My job isn't to care, Sergeant Ketchum, but to win. It is **your **job to make sure the soldiers get out of there alive and to make the mission a success. No matter the Intel I may or may not provide." Shepard calmly replied._

_"You don't give a shit about us. Did you know we almost lost **five **good men today!"_

_"And, I would have gotten ten better men to replace them by tomorrow."_

_That's when the three stepped up, trying to calm things down._

_"What's going on?" Price questioned, both Soap and Roach being behind him._

_"Price, it's about time you got here. Control the kid before I have him locked up." Shepard ordered._

_"KID!" Ash yelled furiously. That had done it for him. His eyes and hands started to glow a pale blue, which the three noticed right away. Ash lounged at Shepard, but was grabbed from behind by Price before he could move an inch towards the General. He struggled to get free._

_"That's what I thought." Shepard stated, before walking off. When he was out of sight, Price let his grip loosen a bit._

_"Get off me!" Ash ordered while throwing Prices arms off himself. The blue around his hands and eyes died down. Ash grunted, before walking off._

_"Where ya going kid?" Price asked and yelled._

_"Anywhere but here." Ash yelled back, before continuing to walk off. Price sighed, before walking off as well, which is what the other soldiers did, leaving Soap and Roach alone. Then Roach started to follow Ash, only to be stopped by Soap._

_"Where were you going too lad?" Soap questioned._

_"To make sure Ash is alright." Roach answered. At this Soap sighed._

_"Lad, you might want to leave him alone for now." Soap told him, only to receive a worried filled look from the younger Sergeant. "How about this, if he isn't back by midnight, you can send one of his Pokémon to find him. Ok." Soap informed him._

_"Fine." Roach replied, before walking beside Soap to the cafeteria._

_"Common, lets go. Besides, it's Pizza Night." Soap said with a grin, which grew when Roach's eyes beamed with happiness._

_"Well what are we waiting for." Roach exclaimed taking off full speed towards the cafeteria. Soap warmly smiled at his child like demeanor, before running behind him._

_**(Hours later. Midnight, inside the male barracks.)**_

_ Roach walked towards Ash's weirdly sound proof room, a plate with some pizza and a glass of soda in one of each hand. Roach figured this was long enough to leave Ash alone to chill out, the pizza and soda were just incase he was still in a bad mood. Finally he made it to his room, placed the glass in between his chest and other arm, and knocked._

_"Ash you in there?" He asked softly, so that way he wouldn't wake the others that surrounded him. When he didn't receive, he slowly grabbed and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door opened and walked in. He found the room empty, the bed made, and Ash's backpack and pokeball belt on one of the four chairs that were inside. Roach sighed as he placed the plate and glass on the table. He decided to follow what Soap said, and grabbed a pokeball. He chanted 'Please not one of the dragons' over in his mind. He pressed the button on it, and opened it. Out came a white light, in the figure of a humanoid jackal._

_"Master!" Rosa exclaimed, before tacking Roach to the bed._

_"Wrong human." Roach informed her with a nervous chuckle. Rosa opened her, before looking down at Roach. She yelped, before jumping off him and landing on her feet, on the floor._

_"Hello Roach. Where is master?" She greeted and questioned, while looking around the room._

_"That's the thing. He wandered off a few hours ago. Could you go look with him?" He told and asked her, while sitting back up on the bed. __She happily nodded, before running out the door to fund her master. Roach smiled, before giving a cross between a sigh and yawn. After that he left the room, ready to get some shut eye._

**_(? time later.)(This part is done my good friend SleepyThePanda go check him and his stories out please.)_**

_After an indeterminable amount of time, Rosa's search comes to an end as she finds the person she is searching for. She eyes him from a distance, watching his stoic face stare blankly at the twilight sky. He was sitting atop of a rock, which was colored grey with moss growing on the underside. Rosa observed him from a tall bush, her pink features ruining any sense of camouflage for herself._

_'There he is...my love...' Rosa thought._

_Right as she thinks those very words, Ash's head twitched in alert, his sights changing from the night sky to Rosa's location. He silently chuckles at the pink tail, which was slowly wagging in and out of the push until it suddenly becomes stiff as he stares at it._

_"Rosa, there's no sense in hiding, your pink fur removes your stealth, you know." Ash said. "Come over and sit with me."_

_Rosa immediately jumped out of the push, smiling as she did so. That same smile grew larger and larger as Ash reciprocates her actions. He scoots over, giving space for Rosa to sit next to him. Rosa sits on the grey rock beside Ash's left, her legs sway about under the rock as she stares happily at the stars with her friend._

_A veil of silence covers the air as the duo stare at the stars. Neither party dared speaking as it would ruin the moment that they were having. The sky provided their entertainment, showcasing the two all of its stars. Some twinkled, some didn't. Some were large, and some were the sizes of specks of dust. It was more than enough to keep them quiet for a while._

_The moon was their light, its rays shining over Rosa and Ash, bathing their faces with its white rays. Rosa felt euphoric as she sat next to her lost love, even more so than the astonishing displays of the moonlit sky in front of her. Rosa's eyes slowly edged to the right, sneakily staring at the man beside her. What she saw could easily beat any pretty-faced trainer that she has met over the years._

_Oh how handsome his face was, to her of course. His soft, yet hardened face looked angelic as the moon's rays washed over it. His eyes gleamed with the same determination that she saw years before. And his lips, oh his lips, she desperately kept herself under control at his supple lips, the lips that could meet hers if she so wanted them. That being said, all of this felt so appealing to her because of the gradually increasing desires of her previous cycles of heat, all of which were not quenched by a lucky male due to her strong will and her desire for only her lost love._

_It was not long before her desires began to take over, filling her mind with indecent thoughts that only pokemon in heat would ever have. Rosa was not one to be considered as a perverted pokemon, but it couldn't helped from the fact that she was still a virgin. Blushes dominated her cheeks as she hears her own screams of pleasure resonate within her mind, her mouth quivered at the things she could do to her lover as they mate, her body ached for the desire to mate, not satisfied by the the warm body heat that her lover produced._

_Ash takes a moment to look over to Rosa, though all he could see was a pink Lucario staring at his eyes, panting lightly as her tongue slightly lolled out and her reddened cheeks indicating her embarrassment. Her ruby irises stared at his own, desperately sending messages of need and the desire to be loved. Ash sighs, knowing her condition._

_'I knew that this day would come...' He thought._

_He knew all too well that Rosa hid in her pokeball during her heat cycles, due to the danger of losing her virginity to a pokemon that she would never see again the moment they finished mating. He knew why she hid, why she stuck by his side before they parted, why she would blush when he praised her, why she was more affectionate to him than any other pokemon/human that they had met._

_He knew that he loved her._

_And he did too, so very much._

_More importantly, why did he sigh in the first place? He knew that she loved him, and he would be willing to return the feelings, what was making him sigh in the first place? Could it be that they were members of different species? or maybe it could be that the Rosa that he was seeing right now was not the one who loved him truly. He didn't know what to do; how to react. All he could do now was to stare at the pink Lucario that was slowly advancing to the side of his body, snaking her body under his arm as she edges closer to his face._

_Rosa stopped the moment her chest spike touched his apparel. She waited patiently for his move, relishing in his body heat and lightly cooing in pleasure as his left hand rubs the side of her cheeks. All was silent as time seemed to slow down for the two, the one single moment that they shared right now could turn into a hot, sticky night of pure love and lust for the lovers...or it could turn into a cold, shattering experience that would end with one crying in despair and one clouded with guilt._

_"Rosa..." Ash whispered._

_"Ash..." Rosa moaned._

_Ash remained stoic, still waiting to verify that the Pokémon who he was sitting next to was truly his beloved Rosa, and not some Pokémon in heat._

_"Rosa...are you doing this because you love me? or are you doing this because of the many years of heat cycles that you missed?"_

_His question seemed to snap her out of her infatuated stupor, for her eyes seemed to return to their normal state, due to them being dilated before, and her cheeks had lost all redness as she regained control of her feelings._

_"Ash Ketchum, I'm doing this because I love you! I love you from the bottom of my heart and...and...all of this...the moment we're in...it's too perfect for me to not display my emotions." Rosa replied._

_"I've been waiting for so long to see you again, and I finally do so. Now I have you here, rubbing my cheeks and holding me as close as you can without me harming you. I might not be the most rational Pokémon, whose not even a human, to have such feelings for another species, but I do, and I don't regret having them."_

_Tears began to stream down Rosa's face as she confesses her love to her ex-trainer. They form a damp line down her muzzle, matting her fur as she smiles. Words could not explain how moved Ash was to her confession._

_To put it short...he was happy, happy that his first love could be someone so caring._

_He smiled, only noticing moments later that he too, was beginning to cry. That felt hardly believable, for he has not shed a single tear for so long that it felt as though his tear ducts had never existed in the first place. Though such thoughts should not exist right now, for he had a Lucario to love._  
_Ash stares at Rosa lovingly, a slight smile forming on his hard lips as his Lucario reciprocates the action. His hands grab her muzzle, rubbing them fondly. Rosa mews at his touch, enjoying every second that his fingers linger onto her. She leans onto his side softly, pleased that she could finally realize her dreams with the one she loves. The two sat there, happily enjoying each other's company. Everything felt right with the world, and not even Arceus could ruin the moment that they are sharing._

_"Rosa..." Ash whispered._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you...love me?" Ash tensed up, awaiting her response._

_But Rosa already knew what to say. In fact, she giggled at the fact that: after all of what they've just done in the past few minutes, Ash would still be asking a question like that. She looked up to his cold eyes, eyes that have long since forgotten the feeling of love and romance. She stared at them, finding the emotions that he had locked away for so long._

_"With all my heart, Ash. I love you with all my heart."_

_Her words resonated deep within his mind, strangely easing his mind and body with a warm feeling. Ash was visibly shaken by her confession, as his eyes were wide with disbelief, like a child who suddenly got what he wanted. His mouth hung open slightly, no words dared to leave. Everything felt so..._

_Perfect._

_And to follow up with her confession, Rosa overpowered Ash, pinning him to the rocky surface of where they sat on. Rosa sat on top of his hips, staring deep into Ash's own eyes as a prominent blush rose from her face. She gave shallow breaths as Ash gave the same, breathing each other's air. Slowly but surely, Rosa's face descended, the tip of her black-striped muzzle slowly reaching Ash's lips. Her feminine scent invaded his nostrils, intoxicating his mind with the love for her which had been harbored deep inside himself, locked away by his aggressive emotions.  
"You don't have to say it...all you have to do is to prove it, and I'll accept it just like a confession." Rosa whispered, closing the distance between herself and her true love._

_Ash, on the other end, felt both nervous and excited at the same time. He felt as though he wanted to take her then and there, but a small part of him frets over screwing it up the moment he tries to be romantic. Obviously he has done things like this before...but not like this...not when the woman who loves him has another reason to kiss him which is something other than lust. This kiss will be his true 'first', the one that he did because he truly loved her, and not just because he needed some sort of 'release'._

_He waits for her muzzle to touch his, to seal the deal, to give her what she has waited for such a long time. He could feel her warmth as her body makes contact with his apparel, he could sense her strong emotions, and he could also sense...arousal.  
And soon enough,_

_They lips met._

_And how amazing it was for the two individuals._

_They could feel their soft lips colliding; senses overloading with love; arousal peaking to it's highest level, all of it. It felt amazing to Ash. He soon found his hands wrapping around the back of her head and neck, gently pushing more of her lips to his own. He felt a love far greater than anything that he has experienced, and he wanted to feel more. Rosa was in a euphoric state, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shut them. Her paws twitched as they held her upright on the rock they awkwardly laid on, they felt desperate to grip Ash and never let go of him. She finally realized her dreams, her ambitions; she finally found the courage to kiss her first love. It was not long before both of them began to press deeper into their act of love, as they soon started to prod entrance to each other's mouths with their tongues, both of whom willingly allowed entry._

_Their tongues clashed, fought, collided and sensually greeted each other's at first contact. They thoroughly explored each other's mouths, pleasuring the recipient and exchanging saliva in the process. To Ash, Rosa felt sweet, yet with a hint of saltiness to her otherwise alluring taste. Rosa didn't care about Ash's own taste (which felt rather bland with strong amounts of caffeine and cigars), for she only cared about how he was treating her own mouth as she did with his. Light moans escaped from the cherry-colored Lucario as she made out with her lover, moans that would make any male who watched them become enraged with jealousy. Ash began to encompass more and more of his loving pokemon as his hands wrapped around her torso and as his hips silently thrusted at her egg-bearing hips, his arousal prodding her entrance with gusto as he felt more than ready to please the one he loves._

_With a twinge of regret, he parted lips with Rosa, who seemed particularly depressed by the action. She absent-mindedly whined for more, pleading with Ash to continue that amazing kiss. He could see it in her ruby eyes, the way they wanted more, more, more of what he could provide._

_But he knows that he should not take advantage of such a moment, nevertheless with the Pokémon he had kept for quite a while, he didn't want to take her precious gift unless she truly wanted to. For some reason, a part of him wanted to not mate with her, and to just keep the intimacy to this level, at least, for now. His motions lost feeling as his unwillingness to continue lingered. He felt almost reluctant to mate with her, yet a few moments ago he wanted to give her all of himself, to make her scream as he gave his own seed to her womb._

_Rosa noticed the minute change in his attitude, her ears flopped down as a sudden hit of depression struck her._

_"A-are you okay?" Rosa asked._

_Ash nodded silently, his smile fading._

_"Rosa…do you want to do this? Do you want me to press further? What I don't **want** right now is for you to agree just because you want it out of lust. I want you to give your virginity to someone special, not to a cold, heartless fighter." Ash stared at the surprised Lucario, his face determined to keep her abstinent for her sake._

_Rosa, on the other hand smiled, content that Ash could be so caring towards her special gift. She lightly booped his forehead, giggling as she watched his hardened face soften at her touch._

_"It's fine, as long as you love me, I'd be willing to lose my own virginity to my first love." She sighed as she rested her head on his chest._

_"Really, Rosa?" _

_"Really, really."_

_"Then let's take this somewhere sound-proof."_

* * *

_The duo returned to Ash's room in the barracks, which was surprisingly sound-proof for strange reasons. Rosa and Ash spent no time in undressing, with Rosa violently ripping Ash's clothes from his bare body, making him stark-naked in her presence, as she was too with herself._

_Ash lunged at Rosa pinning her to his bed as both of them laughed raucously as they positioned themselves: Ash on top, whilst Rosa was on the bottom. Rosa gave no time for Ash to react as she plunged her face straight at his mouth._

_The hotness of her mouth surprised Ash, it felt like a drought was entering his mouth, which had a sweet taste to it. Rosa's cheeks burned dangerously under her pink fur, intoxicated by sexual arousal as her deepest desires soon take over._

_They were alone, in a sound-proof room, where no-one could hear them shout or scream. They had all the time in the world to consummate their love, and Rosa knows that it'll take a while for her to get satisfied. Her nether regions warmed up, ready for action as it leaked and winked a slippery viscous fluid. Her knees rubbed her aching sex, appeasing the beast before it meets its match, which belonged to the human on top of her._

_Ash already knew what to do from his previous experiences. He knows that no female would be satisfied unless she comes during their lovemaking. If only he climaxed, Rosa would feel left out and teased as she sulks over not climaxing, which is not the best way to please a woman. Ash's knee dived inbetween Rosa as he continued to wrestle with her hot-poker of a tongue. He rubbed her pussy, slathering her juices onto his skin as he softly kneads it whilst finding her little love button at the same time._

_Rosa could only fall limp as she let her lover take over. Her paws felt too weak and unmotivated to grab him tight and her legs could only wrap onto his hips as he pleasured her softly. Her tail wagged furiously, excited at the situation unravelling._

_"M-more…mo-re…more…" Her pleas reach his ears as they part occasionally._

_Rosa felt his member lay itself upon her belly. It's length was of no interest of her, as the only thing that was occupying her mind was how blistering hot it felt. She could feel the veins on it, and how it pulses and twitches-aching to fill a hole that she wanted to provide._

_Ash stops his motions on Rosa, earning a whimper of need from her as her ears folded down to plead Ash to continue. In addition, he parts from their kiss, saddening Rosa even more. He takes this time to lightly pant and regain his breath, all the while maintaining the readiness of his member intact by lightly rubbing it across her belly, lacing it with thin strips of precum._

_"You *pant* ready for the main part?"_

_"W-we haven't mated yet?! But it feels so great! I don't know how it could get any better…" Rosa's blush deepens as she figures out what happens next._

_"This…this might hurt for a bit…but it'll feel better as we keep going, alright?" Ash whispers into her ear as he aligns his member to her wet, dripping pussy. Rosa gives a throaty moan, giving as the 'go' as he slowly parts her lower lips with his eager cock. He could feel her burning warmth as he slowly penetrates inside her. He could feel his member become constricted by her muscles, greeting a foreigner into their lonely home, squeezing it with glee, which pleased his cock to no end._

_Rosa gasps as she feels it enter her most precious region. It's size made her wince, but it felt nice and relieving in some sort of way, which was probably due to her missed cycles of heat sighing with happiness that she's found a worthy mate._

_It was not long before Ash hit a fleshy barrier inside Rosa, which occurred after an inch of his meaty member had entered her. He knew what would happen at this point, so it was better to dull her senses with pleasure as he breaks the hymen, rather than letting her experience the full pain as he does so. He grabs hold of Rosa's platinum-colored spike as he stares deep into her eyes._

_"This is the part where you lose your virginity…" Ash whispered._

_"Do it…claim me, Ash!"_

_With a sharp tug to her spike, he pulls Rosa in for a deep kiss whilst he simultaneously slams his hips with hers, hilting her fully as his elated cock finds a new home. Rosa was hit by a sudden intake of pleasure as Ash pulls her spike, which was something that she'd never thought of something that would arouse her. However, the sharp stab of pain was a more pressing matter towards her, it felt as though someone was ripping her flesh in a rather violent matter. Fortunately, it was washed away as she felt more and more of Ash's hard member filling her insides, touching places that aroused her to no end, rubbing against the walls of her pussy with such dexterity. It felt so slippery, yet as the same time, it felt dry enough to fix itself in place, making her jump as he pseudo hump-hilted her._

_She could only scream in pain and pleasure, yearning for it to stop and for Ash to keep going. Everything felt so sensitive inside as he began to start humping her innocent pussy, each hilt pushed her as close as she could be before she peaked and climaxed, as if he was teasing her. Rosa forced herself out of their kiss dropping her head on a pillow as she let her moans fill the room. Ash couldn't help but elicit a grunt/moan of pleasure too, as he could feel his cock get squeezed regularly by Rosa's hungry pussy, milking it for its wonderful seed that would arrive soon._

_Rosa's tongue lolled out of her mouth, staining the pillow with her saliva as she moans absent-mindedly. Her eyes were dilated with primal lust as her cheeks looked as though they were bleeding from the embarrassment of her acting so informally. Her mind was plagued with lust and the need to be seeded, which was the common theme for females in engaging in sexual activity whilst in heat. Each wet slap of their hips meeting sent tingles of pleasure to the duo, who were loving each other to no end. Each hilt made Rosa moan louder and louder, encouraging Ash to push deeper and deeper inside her, to show that he loved her more and more._

_ Soon enough, Rosa felt a rising feeling inside her. It felt similar to the urge to urinate, but a lot stronger, and it felt more sensual than the former. The urge spiked each time she felt her pussy eat up Ash's member, consuming it whole right before her muscles kissed and hugged the intruder, begging for it to stay before it left again._

_'So…so amazing…it's making me want more, and more, and ar Acreus this pleasing me to no end!' Rosa exclaimed in her thoughts._

_Due to her being a newcomer to the joys of sex, it was not long before Rosa was about to climax for the first time. Ash sensed it through the signs she gave out: Sharp shrieks at each hilt, her legs tightening around his waist, her paws digging into his back as her claws came out and finally the erratic behaviour of her pussy-due to it squeezing a bit short than usual. "I-I-m! Ash, I'm!-" Rosa shut her eyes, her legs gripping Ash's waist as hard as they could._

_Her hips bucked and her back arched as she held on for dear life on Ash, making her levitate slightly above the bed as she dives her muzzle into the nook of Ash's shoulder. A mighty scream followed from Rosa as she came for the first time. A gush of fluids filled the spaces that Ash's cock couldn't fill, whilst bathing it in the process. Her lover's thrusts simmered down, turning into a soft pace as Ash waited patiently for Rosa to ride out her first orgasm. He knew why he shouldn't have quickened the pace during she came, as the next-to-no friction that her pussy allowed would have been too much for his member's already sensitive head, prompting in an early orgasm for the human._

_'Woah…almost came there for a sec…I'll take this as a break before it gets too much again…' Ash thought._

_Their sexes connected perfectly, with Rosa's hungry pussy taking up all of Ash's member, fitting it like a sensual glove. It would be easy enough to climax right then and there for Ash, to fill her up with his pent-up seed as she screams in ecstasy, but he knew better. He wanted to make this as long as possible before they finally came, so that it cements itself as Rosa's first time and the best time she's ever had sex._

_"I love you." Were the words that Ash whispered into Rosa's twitching ears each time he ravaged her caverns,_

_"I want you." Were the words that Rosa pleaded into Ash's ears each time she came. Her orgasms after that became more and more controlled, with the Lucario learning how to control them at an amazing pace._

_Everything was perfect from then on, neither company wanted to end it, for they just wanted to mate lovingly in each other's sticky embrace. Both of Ash's and Rosa's lower regions had been splashed with the Lucario's sexual fluids, which served both as a lubricant and as an enticing musk for the two._

_But, things had to end, and end it will._

_For Ash's own climax nears._

_At quite a fast rate too._

_"I'm…almost there, Rosa.." Ash groaned, his body was tired and his hips and legs ached in pain from the build-up of lactic acid, yet his member felt greater than ever as it was sensually milked by Rosa's satisfied pussy._

_"Give..all of it…inside, Ash…inside…" Rosa panted, her body felt wracked, yet it has done nothing at all, for Ash has done all the work. Her upper body drooped down to the bed whilst her lower region and hips were permanently joined to Ash's own, reluctant to leave his cock._

_Ash could feel it coming; it was already climbing up his shaft. His virile seed was going to come out one way or another, and it was going to happen very soon. His head flared, it's sensitivity growing too much to the point where his body jerked and twitched at each thrust._

_Rosa held on, encouraging her lover to release inside her, begging for his seed to fill her womb. Her pussy shared the same intentions, squeezing his cock as much as it could, awaiting for the seed to come out. Her hips tried to push deeper into the base of his cock as he thrusted, making sure that he was as close to her womb as possible, fortunately, his member was already pushing to her cervix at each hilt anyway._

**_"GRAAAAHHHHHHHH"_**

_With a mighty roar, Ash slammed his hips at Rosa's weak ones, eliciting one final, wet and lewd slap as his cock twitches violently, bursting for release. Rosa could only scream in ecstasy as a fast and steady stream of Ash's thick, sticky seed hits the back of her pussy, reaching places where his cock could never reach. Her aching sex went overdrive, spasming around his cock as it streamed his hot seed, finally receiving the milk it wanted so badly._

_She could feel the warm milk pool inside her, slowly filling her womb as she could hear Ash's moans ring around her ears. The look on his face told it all: pure ecstasy. Ash felt his member get surrounded by his own semen, adding a slimy layer onto it as he gave quick thrusts at Rosa's pussy before his orgasm ended._

**_(End of SleepThePandas work. All thank to him. Thanks again. Also no one could see the/imagine it from before the lemon actually started, to where it ended.)_**

**_(Hours later. Morning)_**

_Members of TF 141 are currently eating breakfast in the cafeteria. But only two were missing. Price and Ash. Anyway, the members were actually happy about today. Since they did a great job on the past few missions, Shepard had given them the next week off to do whatever they wanted. Meat, Royce, Griggs, Gaz, and Chemo were currently looking at a worldwide map, trying to decide where the TF 141 would spend their short vacation. While everyone else sat on either side of the large dining table that was in the middle. That's when the doors to the cafeteria opened, reveling a smiling Ash. He then started to make his way into the room, mainly to one of the counters._

_"Ash." Everyone said and greeted in unison._

_"Ash, thank god you're here. Come over here and tell these idiots that Maui would be a great place for a vacation." Meat ordered, while pointing to the other four._

_"Your only saying that because of its nude and clothing optional beaches." Royce replied, while sticking his tong out at Meat, who returned the gesture, along with the middle finger._

_"As long as I don't get drunk, **again **then I'm fine going anywhere." Ash stated, before drinking his usual black coffee and starring at the six female soldiers of the TF 141, who rolled their eyes in annoyance. He was never going to let them live what they did to him down. The male soldiers chuckled at the knowing what Ash was talking about and implying. Ash grinned, before moving away from the counter, and standing at the end of the table, opposite of the door that he entered from. That's when Price entered through the door, though he looked dead. He slowly walked into the room, before making his way over to the counter. When there, he reached for the coffee pot, only to find it empty._

_"Dammit Ash!" Price exclaimed, before making his way to the other end of the table._

_"What's wrong Price?" Ash asked with another sip from his mug._

_"It's bad enough that you kept me up all night by fucking Rosa. Now you take the rest of the bloody coffee. Do you hate me that much? Or, is it some kind of sick pleasure for you to see me miserable?" Price questioned, with a mix of a growl and yawn._

_But what caught everyone's attention, was that Price said Ash **fucked **Rosa. A few soldiers did a spit take, some choked on their food, and all turned their heads towards Ash, wanting answers. When everyone's attention was on him Ash stopped his drinking, and proceeded to look at the map, before grabbing and placing it in front of himself._

_"So I was thinking of Portugal, London, or Paris."_

**(Flashback End.)**

"That's how it happened." Ash finished, smiling at the memories. "So, what do ya guys and gals think?"

"You're a...disgrace to this family." Delia whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. When she said that, the temperature in the room seemed to drop, and the awkwardness raised.

"Oh, shots fired." Meat stated with a small chuckle, while trying to lighten the mood. "No, but seriously that was messed up to say. You should be ashamed of yourself." Meat said, while pointing to Delia.

"Mom." Ash whispered, shocked at what she just uttered. His hands clenched in anger. How dare she!

"No." Misty said out loud. She couldn't believe it. The guy she's in love with since they first met, the one that haunted her dreams and thoughts, never showed any interest in her. She had dropped signs that she loved him, and even used a few guys to make him jealous. But nothing worked. Then she fines out that Ash had _sex _with six women that looked better then her, by far. Then finds out that he **_fucked _**a Pokémon. He would rather **_fuck _**women she didn't know and a Pokémon, then fuck her.

"Misty." Ash started to say, only to be cut off as Misty yelled in anger.

**(Start of ThomasLight work)**

"NO!" She yelled in anger, causing everyone, but Ash and Rosa, to jump in surprise and shock. Some members of TF 141 had to pick their ears, trying to stop the ringing sound. Misty was furious and disgusted over the fact what Ash has done. When she found out that Ash slept with six women, her anger boiled up high. Then learning she slept with a mutt of a Pokemon brought out her disgust and rage.

"Ash, do you have any idea how long I wanted to tell you that I loved you?!" she shouted "There are days and nights that I waited for you, and wanted to tell you. Then you just come back after years of your disappearance and this is what you do? You slept with a bunch of whores and a mutt of a Pokemon. You are sick Ash!"

Ash was in disbelief what he heard from his closest friend. At first he was surprised that she finally confessed her love to him, but then felt angry himself to allow Gym Leader to call those women something derogatory and then insulting his lover. What the hell?

"Hey calm down, little lady-" Price was trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you excuse of an old man!" She cuts him off.

"Hey don't call them that! At least they were brave enough to be honest about their feelings!" Roach argued back "They were with him when he needed them the most! Rosa was their, when she comforted him when no one else were! And they agreed to share with him!" He was now in front of her and said in a low voice "And just to remind you, how you that people have a choice to say something like this!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Misty fought.

"His best friend. That's what, you red-headed bigot!"

**(End of ThomasLight work)**

Price, who was standing next to the two moved to the left side of Ash's bed. He heard stories about Misty's attitude and anger from Ash. He had personally witnessed what happened when you got Roach angry. And, if the two would clash in their angriest stages, then it would be a clash of the titans

"I don't even have a clue who you are. You say your his best friend, but that's probably a lie. What are you? His whore or his bitch?" She questioned him. Roach balled his fists in anger, but for some reason moved away from her. As if he knew something bad was about happened. When he moved back to the soldiers, some patted his soldier, trying to comfort him. Some like Ghost and Soap casted looks of pure hate and killer instinct at Misty. Everybody loved the bug. He was like a younger brother and son to everyone. And when someone injured Roach, either physically or mentally, they wanted to kill the guy, or girl.

"That's what I thou-." Misty started to say, only to be cut off by three gun shots. Misty froze, as she felt something pass the sides and top of her head, she even watched as some of her hair floated in front of her face. Misty, and everyone else turned to the wall, only to see three bullet holes in the wall, surrounding her head. The two groups turned their attention to the origin of the gunshots. Only to see Ash laying on the bed, his left hand held a gun that was pointing directly at Misty.

"Where'd ya get a gun?" Price asked. Ash answered, by flipping the gun in the air and grabbing the barrel. Even though if was just fried, the burning sensation didn't faze him. Ash then moved his hand towards Price, handing him the gun. Price then realized it was his gun. He checked his holster, only to find it empty. Price hastily grabbed the gun from Ash, before holstering it back. He hated when Ash did that.

"That's enough." Ash told her, his voice being void of emotion. It sounded darker then the devils voice himself. "You can fun me. You can make fun my battling style. My skills, my intellect, my courage, me heart, my actions, my mother, my father, and my whole life. But you make fun of my family, the people I love. That's where I cross the line." Ash explained to her, growing angrier by the second.

**(Start of ThomasLight work)**

Misty for once stared into Ash's eyes. For the first time, she saw something that she didn't expect:

Hatred. Hatred that burns into his eyes. She was frightened of this and didn't plan things out like this at all.

"Listen very closely. You have no idea how close I am with them. I have been far closer to them than anyone here that I consider them my family, save my mother. They were their for me when I was hurt and when I was needed the most." He moved closer to her as his aura was radiating. "Roach is like my little brother. He is someone you don't want to mess with. When you mess with my little brother, you mess with me. Believe me, Misty, I am not going to allow you to insult anymore of my family member."

His voice became far too dangerous as he was face to face with her. "I will ask you to apologize to my family and stay away from them. I may not be the type of man that will hurt a woman, but I will not stand there and for you to bully them. I dealt with your bullying days, and now it's over."

She nodded to what he said. She was frightened, and so were the others. Delia was surprised how much he has changed, and wasn't there for him. It hurt her badly, and regretting her words. She should of supported him no matter what.

May kept her mouth shut, for the sake of their friendship. She still has a crush on him, but doesn't know how to deal with this. Maybe a private talk, would help out.

Dawn was in a similar thought as May. She knew crossing with Ash's new family would be the worst kind of way to get this reaction out of him.

Misty already knew she screwed up her chance big time. She had nothing to say.

**(End of TL-ThomasLight work)**

"Out." Ash ordered, while walking back and sitting in the hospital bed.

"What Sir?" Ghost asked, confused at the order.

"I want every living human being, save for me, out of this room immediately. Wither friendly-" Ash said while looking at his new group. "-or enemy." Ash finished, while looking at his old group, more specifically at Delia and Misty. At this Price nodded.

"You heard the Major. Everybody out!" Price ordered, to which almost everyone did, almost immediately.

"Oh, and Misty." Ash said while drawing her attention. "If I find out you hurt my family, either physically or mentally after this, I hope your sisters won't mind planning your funeral." Ash threatened, to which she hastily nodded before practically running out the room. One by one everyone left the room, until Price, Ash, and Rosa were the only ones left. Price looked at Ash and nodded, before making his way for the door. Nut was stopped by Ash. "Price, come here please."

"Anything wrong Sir?" Price questioned. At this Ash sighed, and started to fish in his pockets.

"Actually yes, there is. They need to understand that I'm no longer the little kid they used to know. I've turned into a killing, womanizing machine." Ash started, until he grabbed something from his pockets. He brought out three differently colored flash drives, before handing them to Price. The minute they were revealed and brought into his hands, Prices eyes had widened. He, like the rest of the TF 141, knew these flash drives very well. "So I want you to show them these."

"Are you sure you want them to see these Sir? Everyone you once knew, won't ever look at you the same way again." Price asked and told him.

"I'm sure Price. And to be honest, I don't really care what they think of me. Plus, I'll show the rest n a later date. Just hope they don't say anything about you guys. Now come on, get, I gotta sleep before they discharge me." Ash ordered with a smile. Price returned it, before nodding to the two and walking out and closing the door. When he left. Ash sighed before rubbing his hands over his face. His attention was turned to Rosa as she yawned, obviously tired from today. At this Ash playfully rolled his eyes, before scooting over on the bed. She got the message, before jumping into the bed and getting under the covers. The two laid down, next to each other and facing the wall to their right. Ash snaked his arm over her, before the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

**(Outside the hospital)**

When Price finally, he watched as the two groups appeared to be in a stand/stair off. The old group had gotten more people. which Price knew since he and the others met them on their first day in the region. Anyway Roach, Ghost, and Soap appeared to be standing in front of the soldier group, obviously trying to be the leaders. While on the other side were also three males. A guy with red spikey hair, the male blonde from before, and a short guy with a long gray beard. Price believed their names were Lance, 'Lt.' Sure, and Charles Goodshow.

"What the bloody hell are you lot doing?" Price asked, ending the question with a sigh.

"Having a stand off. Major Ketchum's old group thinks he acted to rash to the red head and his mother. While we think he didn't act rash enough, or at least he did a perfect amount." Soap informed his oldest mentor.

"Well it's true. Threating someone to kill them is a crime. Ash is lucky we don't lock him up, or at least Misty doesn't press charges." Lance shot back.

"Major Ketchum wouldn't care about getting locked up. He's been captured enough by the enemy that he's used it. Besides, Misty started it and we don't need Ash to go after her. Because we won't be able to help." Roach shot back, trying to stand up for his 'big brother'.

"And, why would that be?" Surge questioned.

"Because the scars he has, both physically and mentally, have made him stronger, darker, and believe it or not, more badass." Ghost stated.

"Scars or not, he's still the same old Ash Ketchum we once knew and love." Dawn said from the back ground. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, while the soldiers shook their heads, un believed that the old group still didn't get it.

"You wanna bet?" Price asked, while stepping besides the four on his side.

"What?" Charles questioned. That's when Price put the flash drives in between his fingers, allowing everyone to see. The old group looked confused, while the new group looked shocked.

"Major Ketchum wants me to show you people that he isn't the same old kid you once knew." Price explained.

"Price, you do realize they won't ever look at him the sa-." Soap started, only for Price to cut him off.

"Me and Major Ketchum already discussed the circumstances and the outcomes, and frankly he doesn't care. Now, we need a large room with a larger TV for all of us to watch these videos." Price informed them.

"I know the perfect place." Lance informed him.

**(10 minutes later. Location: Secret room in the stadium. Access only for those who work in the league. Time: About 8:30 pm, it's dark outside.)**

After walking into the stadium, and going down different halls and corridors, the two groups finally made it to the room in question. When they walked in, monitors and machines practically filled the room. There were about six walls in all. Monitor screens filled the side walls, leaving a giant monitor to fill the back wall. Anyway, the two groups, minus Price and Lance, either stood or sat in the middle of the room.

"Hey Royce, check this out." Meat said, while calling over his oldest friend. Royce walked over to him, and looked here he was pointing. There in a corner, were two rolling chairs, some long cardboard tubes, and pieces of metal with straps. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Meat asked with a smirk. Instantly after that, they called over Toad and Rocket.

"And, this is where you'll put each flash drive after a video ends. The video will then play on the screen on the middle wall." Lance informed, while pointing to a small slot on a machine, and pointing to the middle walls giant screen.

"Thanks lad." Price thanked, before bumping him out of the way and putting the red flash drive into the slot and typing away at the key board. But his, and everybody else's though were interrupted by the yells of two idiotic soldiers.

"GLADIATOR FIGHT!"

Everyone turned their attention to Meat and Royce, as they were currently on one knee in a rolling chair. In one hand was a cardboard 'lances' and the other a makeshift shield. Rocket was pushing Meat, while Toad pushed Royce. The four charged at each other, trying to win. They were in lance reach, only for the weak 'weapons' to break, causing the four to ram into each other, sending them to the ground in pain.

"HEY!" Price shouted, getting their attention. "You wanna go sit with them, or should I tell Major Ketchum you're acting a arses again." Price threatened. Immediately the four ran to the middle of the room, and sat behind Roach. Sure they fought in wars, but Major Ketchum was a lot scarier then a war. Anyway, Price nodded at his work, before his hit one last key on the keyboard. The lights dimmed, until the ones near the screen were off. Then the screen turned on, and blue. Price hit one last key, before sitting down in a different rolling chair that was near the keyboard.

Everyone sat or stood there, watching as the screen went from blue, to a lighter black, to finally an image. But the image, was Ash. He was currently sitting at a large desk, he was wearing a white tank top, while sitting in front of a white screen, with is hands folded and placed on the table.

"Hello, I'm Major Ash Ketchum of Task Force 141, and if you're watching this, then that could mean a few things. But I'm gonna go with me and the team have returned to the region of Kanto, also known as my home region, for a tournament. We have met up with my old friends and mother, and they found out about my aura, me sleeping and having sex with the six females of TF 141, and making love to Rosa. I have probably already threatened someone from my old group, yet they still say I'm the Ash they once knew and love. So I have ordered Price to show you, and/or them, these three videos on how much I have grown. But I will not be able to stay here to watch the videos with you. There are girls to fuck." Ash informed them, while shooting up from his seat, reveling camouflage pants and light brown boots. He proceeded to turn and practically ran out of screen, but hit a wire that was on the ground in the process. Ash was fine, but a light turned on from behind the white screen, reveling the shadow of two figures as they held the sheet and were on chair stools. But the wire hit the legs of a stool, sending one figure into the other, sending both of them and the sheet into the ground. Since the sheet was down, the back/behind of it was revealed. Letting everyone see as Toad ad Rocket drew red moustaches on pictures of fellow TF 141 members. They looked at the camera, their eyes widened in shock at the lack of sheet covering them. They looked at each other, before Rocket kneed Toad in the groin, before running away. Anyway, lets the show begin. Just then the title of the video pops up on screen.

**(Video 1. Torture by the enemy.)**

_"You are very strong. No?" A Russian soldier asked someone that was tied and/or handcuffed to a metal chair. The chair and figures were in what looked like a cave. You couldn't see the figure, due to him having his head lowered. The Commander Russian smiled, before walking in front and grabbed the camera. He proceeded to walk away, but the groups watched as two other Russian walked up to the figure, each with a combat knife in one hand. But the camera Russian moved once again, not letting anyone see what was about to happen._

_"You have a very strong soldier here. Possibly the strongest I've ever seen. But it does not matter. He will break. Just like the rest." The camera Russian said, before a familiar, pain filled yell/scream filled the room. "Ah, he must be ready to talk." The leader/camera Russian stated with a smile, before walking back to the tied up figure. When he got there, the camera showed the two Russians from before, each holding a bloody knife, while figure breathed and panted in pain. He dismissed the two, before waling up to the figure. He pulled his hair, forcing the figure to look at the camera. When relieved, everybody saw a pair of familiar brown eyes, yet they no longer held the warmth they once knew. Now they were filled with pain, and what seemed like craziness. The Russian walked away, before putting the camera on its stand once more. Since the camera moved, it reveled a familiar figure. The figure, was Ash! He was covered in sweat, grime, and what looked like blood. Cuts and cigarette burns plagued his arms, stomach, and chest. His hair has grown longer then last time, and with time he had gotten more muscle._

_"Now my friend I have a question for you." The Russian told him, before leaning down. "What are the missile launch codes?"_

_"Ok, I'll tell you. The code 1, 2, 5, suck my dick." Ash answered with a chuckle. The Russian grew furious, before balling his fist and punching the left of Ash's face. Ash's head was shot to the right, due to the force. He growled in pain and frustration. "That the best you got?"_

_The Russian scuffed, before standing back up and fixing his uniform. He walked towards the camera, before leaning down to until his face was close. But was obvious to Ash, as he un-cuffed himself, grabbed the sharp side of each cuff, and walked slowly and quietly to the Russian._

_"I will not hesitate to kill my 'comrade'. So send the missile launch codes before-AHHHHHH." The Russian started to threatened and demand, before Ash plunged one of the sharp parts of the cuffs into the Russians right eyes, causing blood to freely pour out. The Russian brought his hands to his eye, trying to pry the metal out of his eye. But Ash wasn't done there. He proceeded to use the other sharp piece of metal, to stab the Russian in the neck. Ash then started to forcefully move the metal that was in the Russians neck, slitting his throat in the process. The Russian started to struggle less and less, until he stopped moving in general. Ash stopped the cutting, before forcefully throwing the Russian Commanders dead body to the ground._

_"See you in hell 'comrade'." Ash told the dead body, before looking around, trying to find a suitable exit. That's when the sounds of doors opening caught his attention. Ash ran from view, while enemy soldiers yelling Russian cusses and gun shots filled in the room. Russian soldiers ran to Ash's position, only for Ash to fire on them. The Russians tried to run, only to be shoot in the back. One then tried to plead with Ash._

_"Нет, пожалуйста. Я сделаю что-нибудь." The Russian tried to plead._** (Translation: No, please. I'll do anything.)**

_But it was no use. During the commotion, the camera was knocked to the ground, but was still functional. So everybody watched as the last Russians severed head rolled into view, shocking and scaring Ash's old group. But then Ash's foot came down onto the head, crushing it and sending blood and little brain matter to cover the cameras lenses._

**(End of video 1.)**

The two groups sat in complete silence. The new group had seen what Ash was capable of, so seeing that wasn't that bad. Ash's old group however, were actually sick to their stomachs. They had just witnessed Ash kill about ten human begins, one of which was totally brutal. Some of the old group had actually wanted to throw up, but powered through it.

"Next one isn't that bad, in my opinion." Price informed them, before replacing flash drives and turning on the new one, which was blue. The same thing happened before, expect this time Ash didn't appear in the pre-clip cut scene.

**(Video 2. Torturing the enemy.)**

_The camera shows a figure in what appeared to be a interrogation room. Tattoos and scars plagued his bare arm. He was currently wearing a white shirt, black pants, and remains of a lab coat. He looked around the room, nervously. He knew that he shouldn't of stayed behind to erase the documents, but if he wouldn't of, Makarov would've had him killed. His attention was brought to the door, as it opened and a new figure he had not seen before walked in. This figure, was Ash. He was currently wearing a uniform similar to Roach's. He had two knife holders on either side of his hips, and a gun in a gun holster on his right side. He placed a folder he was carrying onto the table, before he started to circle the Russian scientist and table, as if he was a predator._

_"Albert Bogdan I presume. Makarov's top biochemical scientist. I'm gonna ask these 2 question once, and once only. Where is Makarov, and where is the location that the chemical agents are being created?" Ash asked, while taking pictures from the folder and placing them in front of Albert. One picture showed Vladimir Makarov, while the other chowed a large canister, that was probably filled with poisonous gas. Ash then started to make his way, back around Albert._

_"So this is what you think of me, uh? You think I'm a rat? Fuck You!" Bogdan question and exclaimed, his worried frown turning into a confident grin. But Ash was, once again, not amused. He grabbed the back of the scientists head, before **slamming **it into the metal table. He yelled in pain, and moved both hands to stop the bleeding. Only for Ash to grab his left hand and forced it onto the table, He proceeded to grab the knife n the left holster, before stabbing it through the hand and table. Albert screamed in unbearable pain, while trying to pull the knife out. Then Ash took the knife in his right holster, and slashed the scientist across the chest._

_"TALK! Before I blow your fucking brains out!" Ash threatened, while removing his gloves, and grabbed his gun. But before either could talk, Ash's cellphone rang. Ash grabbed it from his pocket and answered, before pining the right knife into the scientists right hand. "What?!" Ash asked, annoyed. Grumbling could be heard from the other side, before he used only one hand to hang it up. _

_"Wh-who wa-was i-it?" Albert questioned, his question being forced to be broken apart due to pain._

_"That was my guys in the lab. Turns out I don't need you anymore." Ash informed him with a devil like, toothy smile. Ash then transferred some of his aura into his left hands fingertips. He placed his hand over the scientists face, his thumb and pinky going on either cheek, while his middle three rested in his forehead. Ash then calmed himself and his breath, before he used his aura to start absorbing Albert's. Albert screamed in pain once more, as he felt his entire life be stolen, little by little. This continued for a few seconds, before Ash sensed that Bogdans aura was almost absorbed up. Ash used his right hand to grab his pistol, before putting it to the side of Albert's head. He pulled the trigger, allowing the bullet to exit the gun, enter the scientists head, before exiting through the other side. The closeness and power of the gun, allowed blood to splatter everywhere._

**(End of video 2.)**

"From that day, we had and let Ash handle all tortures and interrogations." Price told everyone, before replacing the second flash drive with the third. "Also this video is popular, all over YouTube."

**(Video 3. Major Ash Ketchum/A History.)(Imagine TheJFKGamer from YouTube is saying this.)**

_The starts, where lite red dots that turn into words, saying **TheJFKGamer.**_

_"Ash Ketchum."_

_(Shows Ash as he poses with is current Pokémon. He stood in the middle, arms crossed and a lite cigar in his mouth. Next to him was Charizard, who was breathing fire into the air, like he usually did. Rosa stood to his left, her arms wrapped around his left arm. Pikachu took its usual spot on Ash's right shoulder. Then blackened figures, each with a large white question mark over their torsos appeared. One looked like a small horse that stood to Ash's right, what appeared to be a dragon, about the size of Charizard stood to his left, and one large one that seemed to float to his left as well._

_"Pokémon Trainer, Major, and all around womanizer. Ash is one of, if not **the **greatest soldier ever to live. From training Pokémon, to killing enemy soldiers, here is the story of Major Ash Ketchum."_

_"Ash Ketchum was born in Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. He was born to his mother Delia Ketchum, and to a unnamed father. His identity is unknown, due to him walking out on Ash and Delia when Ash was only one year old, something that Ash was made fun of on a almost daily basis."_

_"Ash's only friends growing, were a boy named Gary Oak, and a girl named Serena. Though Ash and Gary seemed to be the best of friends, Gary quickly turned on Ash at the young age of five. Due to being taken care of his whole life by his famous grandfather, a Pokémon Researcher by the name of Samuel Oak. Letting the fame and fortune of having a famous grandfather go to his head, Gary bullied Ash on a daily basis, turning him into an enemy if Ash. While Ash and Serena met at a summer camp, the two became best friends because Ash had saved her. Unfortunately though, Serena and her mother moved away to the sixth region, while the two kids were only six years old. With no friends, father, and only his mother to take care for him, Ash's love for Pokémon grew and grew until his wish was to become a Pokémon Master."_

_"Fast forward four years later, and Ash Ketchum has just turned ten years old. The legal age where kids become adults, get a starter Pokémon from their regions professor, and are allowed to go on journeys. Wither it be training, coordinating, or researching. Although Ash had woken up late on his tenth birthday, making lose the chance for him to receive a actual starter. Though Professor Oak didn't have a normal starter, he still had a Pokémon as backup. So on that day, Ash got a Pikachu, which had a fiery attitude, electric personality, and didn't listen to anyone. At first, Pikachu hated Ash, while Ash tried to be friends with it. But after a death-defying encounter with a flock of bird Pokémon known as Spearow and a lighting storm, the two finally became friends. But their bond evolved from best friends, to brothers in six years time."_

_"Fast forward another six years, and Ash is now sixteen years old. He's traveled five of the six regions, but hasn't one a single major league. He has, however won the orange league and the Hoenn battle frontier. Being offered a champion of the orange league, or the ninth and final frontier brain, he declined both, wanting to continue his journey of becoming a Pokémon Master."_

_"After losing the Vertress Conference, his fifth conference and lose, Ash left his Unova friends behind, in order to return to Pallet Town. After riding on a boat for a hour to three, he return to the Vermillion docks, and made his way to Pallet Town. After returning to his home town, Ash went to his mothers house, only to find it empty. After going to Professor Oaks Lab, Ash was reunited with all the friends he made, and the Pokémon he captured. After partying for hours, everyone returned to their homes, and home regions, leaving Ash, his mother, and Pikachu to return to their home. Unable to go to sleep Ash and Pikachu snuck out of the house, into the lab, and retrieved some of his Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu got onto Charizard, and rode off into the midnight sky, unaware of what was too come. After flying over the ocean the three were caught in a freak storm, causing a crash landing. Since Ash is the type to put allies in front of himself, he returned Pikachu and Charizard, leaving only himself to crash into the ocean."_

_"Washing up on the shoes of Asia, more specifically Afghanistan, Ash was found by the original Task Force 141 and was bought back to base for questioning. But being seen as a valuable asset in the war against Russia the current leader of TF 141 General Shepard, had assigned Ash to the team, much to the teams discomfort. Members like Meat actually despised the kid at first, due to him being handed a spot in TF 141. But after a while everyone learned to love the kid, some like a family member, and others like a possible husband, although the husband thing was for the females of TF 141."_

_"After a year Ash made the rank of Sergeant, after two he became a Lieutenant, and after three he became a Captain. That's when he convinced the other two Captains, John Price and John 'Soap' Mactavish, into letting him recruit new members for TF 141. Due to him winning them over, they agreed without a doubt. Ash then recruited some of the best Army Rangers around, along with members of the S.A.S, Marine Core, S.O.G, C.I.A, Ultranationalists, and a special Delta Force, call sign, Team Metal. With the combination of the new and old members, TF 141 quickly became the most dangerous military team in existence. But after a forth year Ash made the rank of Major, and became the new leader of Task Force 141 after the 'mysterious' death of General Shepard."_

_"After helping save America from Russia, and killing Vladimir Makarov, TF 141 and its members were honorably discharged, leaving the biggest and greatest mark in military history. As of right now, Ash and TF 141 are currently in the Kanto region."_

_"Ash Ketchum is one of the most famous, respected, and scariest soldiers alive. As seen on this/these videos."_

_The screen then switches from Ash's picture, to a old video. A Caucasian male wearing Delta Force gear sat on a high stool chair, along with wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses._

_"And, what do you think of the new soldier in Task Force 141?" Someone from behind the camera asked._

_"Who? The kid named Ash Ketchum? He sounds like a cool guy, and hell, famous among on Sergeants and lower ranks, but I don't believe all those stories. I mean there's no way in hell he took out one hundred Russian soldier in hand to hand combat." The male told them, his voice seemed to be southern._

_"So is there a chance you would be willing to work under, for, or with Ash Ketchum?"_

_"There's no way in hell I'm working for or with that psycho. I've seen the video of his torture methods, and I'm pretty sure Frost or Truck, guys that are in Delta Metal, nearly wet themselves watching it. Even our leader Sandman hid behind a pillow out of fear." The male told him._

_"Ok, just a few more questions. What is your call sign, is it true to ran out of the room when watching the video, crying I may add, and what would have to happen for you to work for, or with Ash Ketchum?"_

_"My call sign is Grinch, the only way I would work for or with Ash Ketchum is if hell were to freeze over, and no I didn't run out of the room. Why, who said that? Was it Frost? Dammit Frost I told you not to tell th-." Grinch started to say and question, only to realize the camera was still rolling. He nervously laughed, before running out of view._

_The video then switches again, but this time it was the same location, just a different soldier. He was a older Caucasian male, wearing a boonie hat, old S.A.S gear, and had a gray moustache._

_"What do you think about Ash Ketchum?" Someone from behind the camera asked, once again._

_"The lad? I like him, kind of like a son actually. Reminds me of myself at his age. Strong, hard headed, brave, and willing to do what's right. I respect him, just as much as I respect Soap or Macmillan." The solder told him with a smile._

_"Ok, awesome. Just a few more questions. What is your name, and what would it take for you to work for, or with Ash?"_

_"The name is John Price, and nothing. I'd willing work with or for the lad." Price informed him with another warm smile, before standing up and leaving out of view._

_The camera switches again, and the same as before, but with a African American soldier this time. He wore Marine Core gear, and had no facial hair of hat._

_"Finally. What's your opinion on Ash Ketchum?" The guy asked, once more._

_"Ash Ketchum? The kid's scary as shit. I swear if you look into his eyes, your soul will be teleported to the underworld, or something like that." The soldier told them._

_"Interesting. What rumors have you heard on Ash?"_

_"Well I heard a few. Some say he's the devil and/or death in a human body." The u__nknown soldier informed him._

_"Fascinating. Ok, just a few more questions. What is your call sign, and what would it take for you to work for, or with Ash?"_

_"My call sign is Bear, and I would work with or for him, if you promise me he won't kill me in my sleep." Bear answered, before moving out of view._

_The video ends, but then returns to the previous picture of Ash, posing with his Pokémon._

_"Ash Ketchum is not just famous in the soldier community. He has appeared in popular video games. Here are scenes for the games. Warning, if you can't take blood and gore do not watch this part."_

_The video switches to that of a video game. Ash was facing off against a figure, by the name Kano. Both of there health bars are shown at the top of the screen, with Ash having a full one with a skull under it, while Kano's health was almost out, and he didn't have a skull under it. They charged at each other, before the screen went gray for a second. Kano tried to punch Ash with his robotic arm, only for Ash to grab his fist. Ash proceeded to turn his arm upside down, before using the palm of his other hand to come down onto his arm, a x-ray vision type thing allowed them to see as Kano's arm broke. But Ash then turned Kano around, before using the heel of his right shoe to break the back of Kano's left leg, causing more bone to break and Kano to kneel down. Ash then used his right fist to punch the middle of Kano's back, making bones break, arteries to be punctured, and for Kano to be pushed away, and into the ground._

_Ash proceeded to wipe of bottom of his nose with his right thumb quickly, before shrugging his shoulders and tossing his hands up a little, before saying. "That all you got?"_

_Kano then got back up, before wobbling around. Then the words **"FINISH HIM" **appeared on the screen, along with it being announced. Ash then did a few punches and flips, before he stopped and a small flash appeared around him. He pulled a shrunken pokeball from his belt, before making Kano face him. He raised the hand he had the pokeball in, before using aura to make it blue. He then punched Kano in the stomach, the force allowed Ash's hand to enter his stomach. X-Ray vision allowed them to watch, as Ash pressed the button on the pokeball once, enlarging it, before pressing it a third time, opening it. Ash removed his bloody hand, and then took out a cigar and lighter. He turned away from Kano, having his back face him, while he tried to light the cigar, but nothing but sparks came. All the while Kano grew, and grew, until he exploded, his blood was shot all over Ash's back. Out of the pokeball and Kano, came Charizard! He breathed his fire in the air, showing pride or victory. Ash turned around, before looking at the camera and shrugging. Ash raised his hand with his cigar near the fire, lighting it. He brought the cigar to his mouth, before putting it in. He breathed in, before blowing smoke over his head. He put the cigar back into his mouth, before giving a toothy smile and crossing his arms together. Then the words **"FATAILTY" **and **"FLAWLESS VICTORY" **appeared and were announced._

_We switch to a different game. Four people/characters were on what appeared to be a bridge. In the back ground was a caste, and behind that the sun was setting. The figures names were Captain Falcon, Mario, Link, and...Ash! The four were running around, trying to hit each other. Then a small ball, with the colors of a rainbow and a black **'T' **on it appeared. Each of the characters tried to hit it, but Ash to it first. He hit it, and started to glow blue. Then he turns around into a kneeing like position, one hand going over his chest, while the other went to grab a imaginary gun. Ash then shot up into the sky, while everybody heard him say** "Fear the Legendries". **Ash then pops back up, but he was sitting on what looked like a giant, marble throne. Suddenly, portals started opening around the screen, and out came Legendary Pokémon! From Kanto to Unova Legendries appeared, and waited for a command. Ash smirked, before giving a thumbs down. Instantly all the Legendary Pokémon started to attack the other players, until they were knocked off screen. After a few seconds the attacks stopped, and the Legendries disappeared. The screen cuts to another one, only to show the places of the characters. Ash was first while having his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk, Link was second while clapping, Captain Falcon was third while clapping, and Mario was last, he tried to kick the ground, only to fall on his butt going into a seating position._

_"Ash Ketchum is one of the greatest soldiers ever to live. From taking pain to delivering it, Ash has very little conscious when it comes to fighting, interrogation, and torture. He has no fear, remorse, little to no conscious, and no guilt. He is the perfect killing machine. Using the powers the aura he has wiped out hundreds of enemies, while saving the life's of his fellow soldiers. Ash is known by America as 'The Assassin' while the Russians know him as 'The Nightmare'. Ash is currently 20 years old, in a few months he will turn 21, yet he has already had sex. Take extreme caution when near him, especially if you're an enemy. That's all we know for now, so goodbye."_

_The screen goes totally black, before the lights in the room turned back on. Ash's old group were in shock, Ash really has grown. Which meant he really wasn't the little boy they once knew and love. But then Price brought them out of their thoughts,_

"Still think he's the same kid you once knew?" Price questioned while grabbing the flash drive and standing up.

**(Scene change to Ash's Hospital room.)**

"Rosa, return." Ash whispered, while returning his sleeping mate. Ash had been awoken a few minutes ago, yet he knew who it was. Wanting to seem innocent Ash reluctantly returned Rosa, before laying down fully on the bed. "Come in." Ash said, trying to fake being in pain. The door opened, reveling one of Ash's oldest allies.

"Ash my boy, what happened?" Professor Oak asked, while moving to his side.

"Attacked..by a Lucario." Ash answered, while trying his voice sound pain filled.

"Oh my boy I'm so sorry this happened. Is there anything you need, or want me too do?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well..."

* * *

**(I do not own Call of Duty, Pokémon, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Mortal Kombat, YouTube, TheJFKGamer, or Rosa. I got help from SleepyThaPanda and ThomasLight, thanks again you two.)**


	9. HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP

**(Sorry to say, but this isn't a chapter for Task Force Ash. But do not worry, the actual chapter is in the progress, and I replace this request for help with it when finished. Anyway, the chapter will include explanations, battles, a reunion with a old asshole(And no it's not Gary) because his hair is blue, possible reunion with old Pokémon, possible death of a dickhead, a major possibility of Ash getting new Pokémon, Ash getting his Pokémon limit raised, and possibly more. Anyway, I need your help. I need writers/authors who write Human/Pokémon lemons to pm me. Or if you know a writer who takes lemon request, tell them to pm me. I would have SleepyThePanda do these new lemons, but he's working on some more important stuff. And no, the lemons will not be Ash X Rosa. WHAT? You may be asking. Well here's what's going to happen. Ash gets some new Pokémon, who fall for him. They are in heat, and desperately want to mate with Ash. Rosa knows how it feels to not be able to mate with the one you love, but she eventually was able to, with Ash. So she convinces Ash to mate with them, but he is very reluctant to do so. But he would do anything for her, so he agrees. **

**Might be come a harem fic, but not sure it. SO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Go out, spread the word that Ghost509 needs help and/or needs lemons. **

**Also Retribution is in progress, also need a lemon for that. Please help, and thank you.)**


	10. A battle, new Pokemon, and a death?

**(Now, instead of elevators, their gonna walk outta halls. And, every pokedex entry that isn't checked by Ash, won't have attacks, levels, or regions. And, I do not own Pokémon, Call of Duty, or any jokes I may use/find.)**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ash exclaimed, while looking out and down from his hotel window. He was looking at his friends/family/soldiers playing and bonding with their Pokémon. Meat and his Machoke flexed their muscles, trying to see who's was bigger while also trying to impress fellow female humans and Pokémon that may have passed by, only to fail as usual. Scythe and her Gallade(different) were leaning against a tree, trying to stay in the shade. Archers head was currently being used as a stand for his hoothoot. And, the rest were spending time with their Pokémon, trying to grow their bonds. Ash then switched his attention from the window and turned around, looking at Price, Ghost, Soap, and Roach. "After all the videos I had Price show them, those two still can't accept what I've become?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. We asked them a few times, and they still said they couldn't accept it. I guess the denial stage lasts longer with those two." Ghost answered, with a sorrow look while looking at the younger soldier, although none could tell, due to his mask and sunglasses.

"My own fucking mother, and my best female friend, betrayed me." Ash stated to himself. He then turned back around, looking out the window, trying to forget.

"Is there anything you need Major?" Price asked.

"No, no I'm good. Listen I, well we don't have to be at the tournament for another two hours. Why don't you guys go outside, bond with your Pokémon while you can. I need time to think." Ash informed them, still staring out the window.

"You got it lad." Soap replied, before he and the other three headed for the door. But before all four could leave, Ash stopped.

"Price, Roach, mind staying behind for a few minutes we need to talk." Ash told them, while moving over to Roach's bed. The four looked each other before nodding, as if saying 'see you two later'. Ghost and Soap closed the door and left, while Price and Roach walked back into the room. When there, Ash motioned to sit on the side of his bed, which they did. Ash sat opposite of them, on Roach's bed. He stuck his hand out towards Price, who looked at it in confusion. "The gun Price, hand me your gun." Ash ordered, which Price nodded and handed him his Desert Eagle. Ash took the clip out, before studying it. He flipped it over, allowing Price and Roach to see it was empty. "Mind explaining to me why it's empty."

"Uh, well Sir you know I fired it off before leaving for Kanto." Price answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Stop bullshitting me Price. We all know this gun holds nine bullets, and you only fired four when we left. Which meant you had five left. When we were in the hospital I fired three at Misty. Would've been more, if there was more in the clip. Which means you fired after coming to Kanto, and before we went to the hospital. And, the only times you've been out of my sights was when we were sleeping, and the Safari Zone. And, since you don't shoot in your sleep, well I guess that only leaves us with one time you could've shoot the last two bullets." Ash explained, while popping the clip back in the gun before tossing it at Price, which he caught.

"Sir, I can explain-." Price started to say, only to be quickly cut off my Ash.

"Then start explaining!" Ash ordered, with a fierce gleam in his eyes. Price sighed, knowing he was screwed, and not the sexual kind.

"Well remember when I said what I've done in the Safari Zone was 'justifiable'?" Price questioned, only to receive a nod from Ash. "Well, the goods news is, I saved my third Pokémon with the bullets." Price informed him, trying to soften up the bad news.

"Ok. And, prey tale, how'd you do it?" Ash asked. At this Price sighed once again.

"I, I killed a couple of trainers." Price fully answered, waiting for the eruption of anger.

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, while shooting up from his seat of the bed. Out of all the stupid things Price has done since the two first met, this took the cake.

"Now let me explain Major Ketchum." Price told him, while throwing his hands up to keep Ash chilled. Ash sighed and nodded, before sitting back on the bed.

"Fine. Start explaining." Ash ordered.

"Ok. Well it guess I better start from the beginning..." Price said.

**(10 minutes later.)**

After going through every single detail of the encounter with the three douchebags. Ash rubbed his face into his hands with a sigh. There was so much evil in the world, and yet nothing could extinguish it totally.

"So let me get this straight." Ash said, while rubbing his temples. "You exited a mountain, just after you caught Magnemite. You made it too the top, only to see three guys, in about their twenties, kicking your new Tyranitar, who was mourning the loss of her dead child." Ash stated, only to receive a nod from Price.

"There, you told the three to knock it off, or things would get ugly. One replied uglier then you and called you old. Then one admitted to killing the child, and were planning on killing Tyranitar and you." Ash continued.

"Yes." Price answered

"After that, you say something inside yourself just snapped, so you shot two of them, before the third, or 'leader' ran at you with a knife." Ash said.

"Yup."

"You killed him, and then went over to comfort Tyranitar. After doing so, she decided to come with you. Then she buried her child, tapped your spare pokeball, and got sucked in. After it 'dinged' you were teleported back into the Safari Zone, the same time as Roach did." Ash finished with a sigh.

"That pretty much sums it all up." Price replied, while fixing his boonie hat.

"Well I think we can chalk this up too, saving and protecting the weak and innocent." Ash informed.

"Really Major?"

"Yes Price, really. But lets try to keep this under wraps for now. The last thing we need is the police after us." Ash replied.

"You got Ash."

"Great. Mind leaving, I still need to talk to Roach." Ash said, before turning to the younger soldier of the room. Price nodded, before walking and exiting the room, before closing the door, leaving the two alone in silence.

"Uh Sir, what is this about?" Roach asked, still getting used to what he had heard.

"Well you said something bad happened to your third Pokémon, along with me wanting to see her as well. I think now is as good as time as any." Ash explained.

"Oh." Roach said awkwardly, while shifting uncomfortably in his seat, under the watching eye of Ash.

"Yeah oh. Now come on, start saying and showing." Ash ordered. Roach sighed, before removing a pokeball from his belt.

"Ok Sir, here's the Pokémon I was telling you about. Although, she may be shy, or frightful of someone else." Roach warned, before opening the ball. Out came a humanoid figure that say on the bed next to Roach. After a few seconds the light died down, revealing his shiny Gardevoir. She opened her eyes and yawned, before looking at Roach She gave a small smile and wave, which he returned. While Ash a shocked, but had a grinning look on his face.

"I think you took the cake on this one lad. This has to be a greatest catch I've even seen. Besides my own." Ash informed, while making himself known to Gardevior. Gardevior turned to face the new voice, only for her eyes to widen at the new presence that sat in front of her Roach. She gave a small whine/whimper, before burring her head into Roach's shoulder, much to the shock of the two. She seemed...afraid of Ash. Getting over the shock, Ash transferred a little bit of his aura into his fingertips, before he touched them to Gardevoir's shoulder. After a few seconds the whimpering stopped, and small, snore like noises replaced them.

"What the hell was that about?" Ash questioned, before sitting back.

"What did you do too her?" Roach asked, while returning Gardevoir.

"I used some aura to calm her down and put her to sleep. Next time she wakes up and gets let out of the pokeball, she should be more relaxed, and more welcoming to new people." Ash explained.

"You can do that?"

"How do you think I got so good at comforting people? Now, what happened to her?" Ash asked.

"To be honest, I've the foggiest idea. All I know is, that a Gallade, Machoke, and Hitmonlee appeared to be making fun of her. I stepped in, they ran, I comforted her, and she 'accidentally' caught herself. Then I get teleported back into the lobby." Roach informed him.

"Did you say a Gallade, Machoke, and Hitmonlee?"

"Yes Sir. Is there a problem?"

"I think I figured out what happened. The Gallade and Gardevoir clan look down on shines, especially if the shiny is in their own clan. So I'm guessing Gallade was like the 'boss' of his own little group, the other 'members' being Machoke and Hitmonlee. They must have corned her, probably ruffed her up a bit, before making fun of her. That's where you came in and 'saved' the day." Ash explained to her.

"Wow, and you gathered that all up with the little info I gave you. You're like the worlds greatest detective." Roach said, with a child like smile, which turned into a frown at what Ash told him, finally connecting with his brain. Why was there so much evil in the world?

"I guess I am. Now come on, get out there to bond with your Pokémon. I need to think about a few things." Ash told him, at which he nodded at. Roach sat up from his bed, before making his way towards the door. He opened, left, and closed the door, leaving Ash alone to think.

"Why must there be so much evil in the world?" He questioned himself, before rubbing his hands over his face. He rested them on his chin and mouth, letting only his eyes show. But then widen in realization. "Did he say a Gallade, Machoke, and Hitmonlee?"

**(10 minutes later.)**

After thinking alone for few minutes of thinking alone, Ash exited his and Roach's room, before making his way through the lobby and finally outside. He gave a sigh of relief, and a warm smile at the sight before him. His soldiers and their Pokémon were either running around or relaxing. Some were laughing, some were chasing, some were sleeping and snoring, yet all were having fun. Price was laying on the ground, chuckling, while Growlithe licked his face, Royce was chasing Hoothoot, who stole his sunglasses, while Meat and his Machoke slept on snored on one of the many picnic tables that littered outside. But while checking on everyone from a distance, Ash noticed something...off. Roach was away from the group, using his right had to rub his left arm awkwardly, and was apparently talking to a blue haired male. Wanting to find out what was up, Ash made his way over to the two.

**(With Roach.)**

"Come on, you know the trade's worth it." The blue haired male told Roach with a snide smirk on his face.

"I don't know man. I should really wait for my friend to come here. He would know if the trade's good or not." Roach replied awkwardly, trying to ro ride this talk as long as possible. That's when a familiar voice cut into the picture.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ash questioned, while standing behind Roach. Roach immediately turned, not facing either of the two, and snapped to a salute.

"Major." Roach greeted, thankful he had finally come. Ash nodded, before giving his own salute. With that the two lowered their arms, before Ash turned his attention to the blue haired male. Ash narrowed in eyes in recognition.

"Damian." Ash stated with growl of anger.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Damian asked, while studying Ash's facial features. But no one came to mind.

"How could you not know who he is? He's A-." Roach stated to say, only for Ash to put his hand over Roach's mouth, silencing him. Roach looked at Ash, only to see as he shook his head. Roach nodded, before Ash removed his hand.

"No not really. I'm more like one of those regular trainers. You know, you see one of them, you've seen them all." Ash said with a small, dry chuckle, but then he got serious. "Now, as previously asked, what's going on here?"

"Nothing. Just wanting to see if the guy wants to trade Pokémon." Damian answered, while spinning a enlarged pokeball on his finger.

"I told him I would wait for you to get here. You're the expert." Roach informed him, to which Ash nodded.

"Ok. And, exactly what was the trade?"

"His shiny Gardevoir." Damian started to say, before stopping the spinning and throwing the pokeball in the air, allowing for it to enter. "For this." After a few seconds the light died down, letting Ash and Roach see a large, red dragonfly. It had six black legs, four white wings with red bands, and had a greed mask.

"A Yanma?" Ash questioned, un believed at how stupid the trade offer was.

"It's a great trade. Yanma aren't indigenous to Kanto, and are pretty hard to find in Johto." Damian informed, with a flick of his hair.

"They aren't hard to find in Johto. Besides, Gardevoir aren't even close to being indigenous to Kanto, and are extremely hard to find on Hoenn. Plus, since she's a shiny, it makes her about ten times rarer then a regular Gardevoir." Ash shot back, before looking towards. "Check it out with your pokedex." Ash ordered. Roach nodded and brought out the pokedex, before scanning the bug.

_Yanma The Clear Wing Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Yanmega. Yanma evolves into Yanmega when it knows Ancient Power. Yanma can flap its wigs faster to generate a shockwave, capable of shattering windows._

Gender: Male.

Ability: Speed Boost. Hidden Ability: Frisk.

Level: 6.

Region: Johto.

Attacks: Tackle, Foresight, and Quick Attack.

"What the?" Damian asked, before returning Yanma. "How did it do that?"

"Doesn't matter. But there's no way in hell Roach is trading Gardevoir for Yanma." Ash told him, while crossing his hands over his chest.

"Last time I checked 'Roach', or whatever, is a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. So, you wanna trade or not?" Damian replied and questioned, while turning to face Roach. Roach looked between the two, each with an intense glare. After a few looks, Roach went and stood next to Ash.

"The Major said no trade, so no trade." Roach said seriously, only to receive a pat on shoulder by Ash, while Damian looked pissed.

"Whatever. There are plenty of suckers that'll trade." Damian said with a sneer, before walking away. After a few seconds, he disappeared into the forest, leaving Ash and Roach.

"Fucking bastard." Ash said with a sneer.

"You know him Major Ketchum?"

"Only met him once, and it wasn't a good meeting."

"How'd you meet him?" Roach questioned, interested in Ash's anger.

"Remember Charizard?" Ash asked, only to receive a nod from Roach. "Well when Charizard used to be a Charmander, he belonged to Damian."

"Really? What happened?"

"Me, Pikachu, my friend Brock, and the bitch red head known as Misty were walking along a route, like usual. We come along a Charmander, who was sitting on a rock, waiting for its trainer. After the encounter, we went to the Pokémon Center, in order to get out of the rain. There we found out Damian was Charmander's trainer, and who abandon Charmander there. Before Brock could beat the shit out of Damian, we were reminded about Charmander, who was still out in the rain. We left, grabbed Charmander, and went back to the Pokémon Center. After giving Charmander to Nurse Joy, all we could was wait. Next morning Charmander left, and went back to the rock. After some talking, he wanted to come with me. But a couple of Team Rocket grunts tried to steal Pikachu and Charmander, but Charmander defeated them. Then Damian came into the picture, and started lying to Charmander, saying he was waiting for him. Yet I talked Charmander into coming with me. Damian didn't like it, so he was about to attack us. Then Charmander used Flamethrower on him, which sent him crying for his mommy. After that I caught Charmander, and the rest is history." Ash explained to Roach, who only stood in shocked silence.

"Why must there be so much evil in the world Sir?" Roach questioned quietly.

"I don't know lad. But that's why me, you, and the rest were put on this earth. To at least try to rid the world of evil." Ash told him, while patting his shoulder. "Now, how about you go hang out with the others, I don't think you've had any time bonding with your Pokémon." Ash told him, to which he nodded at. Roach started to walk away, only to be stopped by Ash. "Hey Roach, what's in here?" Ash questioned. Roach turned around to see what Ash was talking about, only to see Ash holding his own Safari Ball.

"Uh, I think that Lucario that attacked you in the Safari Zone is in there. Pretty sure Rosa caught her for ya. Something about, wanting you to get along with her sibling, or something like that." Roach answered, before walking away to join the others, leaving Ash alone to think, once again.

"Well this won't be easy." Ash stated, while taking out a Cherishball. He opened it, allowing a white light to exit, which form what looked to be humanoid. After a few seconds the light died down, allowing Ash to see the pink fur covered love of his life, known as Rosa. She was in her usual, kneeling, arms crossed like an X over her chest position. She opened her eyes and smiled, before getting up and launching herself at Ash.

"Master." She greeted, while nuzzling his neck, and squeezing him real hard, causing her...breasts to rub against his clothed covered chest.

"Hello Rosa." Ash greeted with a small laugh, while petting her head, earning a purr as he did so. After a while, Ash was able to get Rosa off of him, and faced her. "Listen, Rosa, I need you to do me a small favor."

"Favor?"

"Yes. I know you captured your sister in my safariball, and I need you to calm her down. Ya know, explain the situation to her." Ash informed Rosa, while she nodded in understanding. Ash nodded, before taking a deep breath. He stepped back, before enlarging. He then opened it, allowing for a white light to appear. After a few seconds the light died down, allowing a black and blue furred jackal to take its place. Lucario stood in place, taking in the scenery that currently surrounded her. But her eyes stopped on the pink furred Lucario.

'Sister.' Lucario stated happily, while running up and hugging her long lost sibling with a smile, a few tears threatening to drop from her eyes. Rosa proceeded to return the hug.

"It is good to see you again sister." Rosa told her with a smile. Obviously both forgetting the 'brawl' they had in the Safari Zone.

"What a sweet sight." Ash said with a rare smile, while crossing his arms. Lucario's eyes snapped open at the new voice, and looked towards the origin. She then snarled, before breaking the hug.

'Bastard!' Lucario called out angrily, before rushing him. But was stopped as Rosa held her.

"Sister calm down." Rosa ordered, trying to keep her under control.

'No. He took you away. I _will _get my revenge.' Lucario shot back.

"That's because I wanted to go with him. I let him capture me." Rosa informed. Hearing this Lucario was shocked and turned her head.

'Re-Really?' Lucario questioned, while looking at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, well this is awkward." Ash stated with a nervous smile, before clapping his hands together once. "Well, I'm going back to the group. You two...can stay here and work out your differences." Ash said before taking a nervous step back, and finally turning around to hastily walk back to the soldiers, leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, how have you been?" Rosa asked with a weak, but cheeky smile.

**(With Ash and the soldiers)**

Price sat on one of the benches of a picnic table, slowly petting his Growlithe, while she slept at his side. But his attention was turned as Ash walked out of the forest, hastily. Others noticed this too, and wondered what was up. Not a lot of things could make Ash act this way, so it was a wonder what caused him to act like this. After a few more seconds he sat down net to Growlithe, and breathed an air of relief.

"Hello Major." The soldiers greeted.

"Nothing much. What's up with you guys?" He questioned, while putting one leg over the other.

"So, we noticed you walking away from the forest, rather fast. What's up with that?" Soap asked with a all knowing smile.

"If your thinking I was with a girl, let me ashore you I wasn't." Ash told him, before facing away from him. "It was two girls."

"That's what I'm talking about." Meat shouted, while seating next to and placing a arm around Ash's shoulders. "I knew one day you would leave Rosa for another girl. But TWO, I'm so proud." Meat stated, with a teary voice and wiping one tear away from one of his eyes.

"By two, I mean Rosa and Lucario. And, we weren't doing anything R-Rated. In fact the only reason I left so fast, was because Lucario found out that Rosa wanted to go with me. Not, that I captured her and took her away. Plus the only way you would get me leave, leave, Rosa is if I was dead." Ash replied to Meat.

"Oh." Meat said awkwardly, while awkwardly removing his arm from around Ash.

"Yeah oh." Ash said with a sigh, while shaking his head. With everything being on a awkward state, the soldiers slowly walked away, in order to spend some more time with their Pokémon.

**(20 minutes later)**

After what seemed like hours, Ash took another look around. Currently he was the only one sitting at the table, while the others had their fun. Some slept, some played, and all were bonding. But Ash's attention was caught, as a old friend of his, who had a bag/sack slung over his shoulder, started to approach Price, probably trying to find him. Ash smiled, before getting up and walking towards the two.

**(With Price)**

Price was watching as his Growlithe tried to chase her tail, only to get dizzy and fall down in the distance, before getting up and trying again. He chuckled at the act, and her innocence. It made him feel warm inside, knowing that there was still some left in the world. But then his attention was brought to someone, as they called for his attention.

"Excuse me?" A old, male voice asked. Price turned to see who it was, only to see a old man, probably in his fifties, wearing a red shirt with a white lab coat. By addition, he had a bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Yes, can I help you?" Price asked.

"You can. I'm Professor Oak, I was hoping you could tell me where I could find a trainer by the name Ash Ketchum." The now known Professor Oak said.

But before Price could anything, a figure interrupted them.

"Professor Oak, it's good to see you again." A voice stated. The two turned their attention, as Ash walked towards them. After a seconds he was in front of the two, before being immediately pulled into a friendly hug.

"Ash my boy, it's more then good to see you again." Oak said with a large smile, and bringing his old friend into a hug. Price watched with interest, as Ash awkwardly chuckled and returned the hug, before turning his attention to Price.

"Price, I'd like you to meet my old friend, Professor Oak. He's the one who gave me Pikachu." Ash introduced, while breaking the hug.

"Any friend of the majors, is an alley of mine." Price said, while reaching his hand over for a shake. Oak turned from Ash took the hand.

"Wait, Major?" Oak questioned while looking at a nervous Ash.

"It's nothing. Anyway did you bring them?" Ash asked.

'Yup, they're all right here." Oak stated, while pulling the bag off his shoulder and setting it on the ground, before opening it, showing at least fifty pokeballs.

"Awesome."

"What's inside Ash?" Price questioned.

"Well as you know I was a trainer before the, uh, disappearance. So I figured to ask Professor Oak to bring all of my Pokémon here. Which, as you can see, he did." Ash explained with a smile.

"Yup, but we might need some help to release them all." Oak informed.

"I think I can help with that." Ash stated, while looking at his group of obvious soldiers.

**(Minutes later. Location, a field.)**

We now switch views, from the picnic area to a field. On one side, Ash's soldiers stood, some holding two pokeballs while some held one, while Professor Oak instructed on what to do. On the other side stood Ash, getting ready for the hell that was to be unleashed.

"You guys and gals ready." Ash asked/yelled.

"Yes Sir. But what if they charge us?" Archer replied and questioned.

"Don't worry. They won't charge you. Besides, the second they smell, sense, or see me they'll be charging after me." Ash replied back, much to some of their discomfort, which he saw. "Once again, don't worry. I've been through it hundreds of times, and have gone through worse." He informed them, which eased their nervousness. "Ok, now release hell!" He ordered. They nodded, before pressing the buttons on the pokeballs, and throwing them into the sky, allowing them to open. Within the matter of a few seconds, forms of light touched down on the ground, and after a few seconds, they died down, allowing the soldiers to see the new forms. They all took out their pokedexs, and started to scan a few.

_Snorlax The Sleeping Pokémon, and the evolved form of Munchlax. Munchlax evolves into Snorlax with high friendship. It is not satisfied unless it eats over 880 pounds of food every day. When it is done eating, it goes promptly to sleep._

Gender: Male

Ability: Immunity. Hidden Ability: Gluttony.

Region: Kanto.

Level: 44.

Attacks: Ice Punch, Mega Kick, Rest, and Hyper Beam.

_Heracross The Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross is known to not evolve from or into another Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees._

Gender: Male.

Ability: Guts. Hidden Ability: Moxie.

Region: Johto.

The soldiers took in the new Pokémon with awe, but noticed something. They all looked sad, depressed even. That, was when Professor Oak spoke up.

"Hello everyone." Oak greeted, only to receive a few calls in return. "I know it hasn't been the same since Ash disappeared. But I have a surprise for you all." He said with a smile. At this most perked up, and looked towards the old professor. He smiled, before pointing behind them. The Pokémon group followed his pointing and turned around, who for their eyes to widen and to let out gasps at what they saw. Ash, their trainer, friend, love of life(for a few), brother, and their master was kneeling about twenty feet away. He was back. Ash was back!

"Uh, hey everyone. I'm, I'm back." He said with a weak smile and wave. The Pokémon were frozen in their spots. They were happy and confused at his return But none cared, before he was back. Within a blink of the eye, they started to charge, with...Meganium leading it? They kept getting closer. Twenty feet, ten, five. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Ash stated, as he watched his Pokémon dive for him. Ash let a pained and shocked gasp as the Pokémon dog pilled onto too him. He was ultra bear hugged by Snorlax, crushed by vines by Meganium, and tossed like a rag doll by his Tarous.

"Should we help him?" Price asked Oak, wincing at Ash's predicament.

"I think he'll be fine. He's gone through it before." Oak reassured. The soldiers nodded and turned their attention back to Ash. But were shocked at what they saw and hear. Ash was...laughing. Ash was in the middle of the poke-dog pile, getting tossed and turned like a rag doll, yet was laughing. It had been a long time since they heard him laugh. It was, unexpected, but nice.

**(With Ash)**

"O-OK, g-guys c-calm down." Ash laughed out. The Pokémon let out small cries of conformation, before stopping their movements, allowing Ash to take in their presence. But as Ash looked at each one, he was shocked at most of them. The reason? "Y-You guys evolved."

It was more of a statement then a question. But it was true. All of his Pokémon had evolved, wither it be by one form or two. For instance, Snivy had evolved into Serperior, Bayleef into Meganium, Bulbasaur into Ivysaur, Quilava into Typhlosion, Gible into Gabite, and so on. But anyway, they all gave him either happy or sad smiles, whole nodding their heads.

"But why?" Ash questioned, confused at why they would evolve.

"I think I can answer that one." Professor Oak said, as he stepped closer to the young Major. "You see Ash you were gone for a long time. No one, me, your mother, friends, or Pokémon knew where you were. We looked everywhere for you, yet not one sign. So, your Pokémon decided to make themselves evolve, in hopes of being better help to find you." Professor Oak explained. Ash had a shocked look on his face, before turning to his Pokémon.

"I-Is that true?" Ash asked. The Pokémon nodded, giving their respective cries of agreement. Ash lowered his head, allowing his eyes to be covered by the shadows of his hair. If the soldiers didn't know any better, they would've thought they saw a ghost of a tear fall from Ash's left eye. "I, I'm sorry you guys had to do that."

The Pokémon smiled, before the closet to him, Floatzel and Noctowl started to nuzzle him, saying that it was ok.

"It's ok Ash. They wanted to evolve. They did it for you, before they love you." Oak informed, causing Ash to smile slightly. He looked up, meeting all of his Pokémon gazes.

"Your right. And, I love all of them too." Ash announced, causing the Pokémon to smile, and for some, to blush. But the Pokémon, due to their happiness, cried out in excitement, before dog piling on Ash once again. The young soldier laughed loudly, happy to be with his Pokémon once more. He missed this, he really did. After a few seconds, the nuzzling stopped, allowing Ash to breath and speak. "Hey, I don't to go to the arena for another hour. Why don't we spend that time catching up, maybe have a little fun?"

The Pokémon cried out of agreement, can't waiting to spend time with their master. Ash let out a gigantic smile before escaping their clutches, and standing up faster then the blink of an eye.

"Awesome. Catch me if ya can." Ash challenged with a large smile, before running off. The Pokémon smiled, before charging after him.

The soldiers stood off in the distance, watching with smiles as Ash ran around like the kid he used to be. A genuine, large smile adorned his face, as he laughed while his Pokémon tried to either catch up or tackle him. They watched, trying to take as much as this moment in as they could. Because they knew, this moment, wouldn't last for long. And, who knows when this would happen again.

**(1 hour later. Ash's old group(including Kanto Gym Leaders, but minus Misty and Delia) are in a section of the stadium, while Champions and Charles Goodshow watched from the 'Champions' box. There were also multiple others boxes, all of which held the respective Elite Fours of each region.)**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, to round two of the Legendary Hero's League." The announcer said, drawing loud cheers from the audience. "We've had a lot of excitement the past two days. With the return of famous Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, and losing 20 competitors, we've had a exciting start. Now, lets continue the fun." The announcer yelled over the cheering crowd. After saying so, random numbers filled the screen, until stopping on two. One of which, was familiar to every competitor.

"And, the lucky competitors are 816 and 72." The announcer informed. "Will the two competitors please go to their respective locker rooms."

Damian smugly grinned, before getting off the wall he was leaning on, and making his way towards his locker room, obvious to who he was facing. Ash grunted, but let out a small, almost unnoticeable smirk at his luck. He looked at his soldiers, and gestured with his head to follow, which they did.

**(Minutes later.)**

"And now, to introduce our the battlers. In the red corner we have trainer 72. Or, should I say, Damian of Cinnabar Island." The announcer informed. Most of the audience cheered, while others booed, and some did nothing. Said cocky, asshole trainer walked out of the hall, a cocky smirk working its way onto his face, as he walked up the stairs, and onto the platform. He hadn't changed much from when he met Ash, Brock, and Misty. Other then growing at least three inches, and maybe he had gotten a little bigger in the stomach area. Anyway, Brock sighed as he looked at Damian. He was still the same old, same old bastard.

"And, in the blue corner, we have a legend and fan favorite, trainer 816. Or, should I say, Major Ash Ketchum!" The announced excitedly exclaimed. The crowd let out ear piercing screams of happiness and excitement, ready for what Ash would bring. On the other hand, Damian's eyes widened at the name of his old foe, but surprise, was quickly replaced with more cockiness. Anyway, everyone looked towards Ash's hall, anxious and excited to see more of what Ash could bring. But everyone was confused, as too why Ash hadn't showed up yet.

"Uh, Ash?" The announcer asked, confused as too why Ash hadn't exited yet. But everyone's answers were answered, when they noticed a shadow exiting the hall. But were still confused, as too why there were multiple shadows. They were formed, in two rows. But the answers was cleared, as the audience saw that Ash's soldiers walked out of the tunnel, in tow, single file lines. Their hands were at their sides, one foot in front of the other, and their heads were held up high. They didn't walk like regular people/soldiers. They walked, as if they were a single, mind linked unit, with Price and Soap leading the walk.

The soldiers walked out of the tunnel, just until Price and Soap reached the bottom of the stairs. Price and Soap turned, facing each other, before saluting each other. The others followed their example, turning and salting each other, making a hole in between the two rows. After a few seconds of getting into formation, a new shadow was shown inside of the tunnel. It kept getting closer and larger, before the figure finally made it to the end of the tunnel.

The figure turned out, to be Ash. Ash's head was held high, his arms were locked behind his back, and he kept one foot in front of the other. His walk showed grace, yet held authority. His walk, showed that he was not one to mess with. Anyway, when Ash made it to he bottom of the stairs, he turned his head to Price. He gave the older solider a nod, before walking up the stairs. Price and the others saluted, before they split up into groups of two, and walking towards the benches on Ash's side. Most sat on the benches, while some either sat on the ground, or leaned against the wall. But all, were excited and intrigued for what was to come.

Damian's eyes widened in shock and surprise as Ash stared at him from across the battlefield. He realized, that he mad met Ash, only about an hour or two ago. But, their was something in Ash's eyes. A strong emotion. Hate.

"It has been decided that this will be a 3 on 3 tri battle. Each side will use three Pokémon, at the same time. When all three of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle, the other side will be the winner. No substitutions will be allowed. And, it has been decided that the Red Side will release their Pokémon first. Trainers ready" The referee asked. Ash's and Damian's eyes connected in pure hate and frustration, while they nodded. "Ok, now release your Pokémon."

"So the failure returns." Damian cockily said, with a shit eating smirk.

"So, the failed abortion lives. I would've thought you would've gotten yourself killed a long time ago." Ash replied back, as if it was nothing. Some people in the crowd, and most of Ash's friends winced at his words, while the soldiers chuckled. Damian gritted his teeth, before grabbing three pokeballs.

"We'll see who's the failed abortion, once I'm done with you!" Damian exclaimed, as he threw the three pokeballs into the air. The three twirled into the air, before opening, sending three lights towards the ground. The lights swished around, until three figures formed on the ground. The crowd cheered, while the soldiers looked on in interest. Some, even took out their pokedexs, and started to scan.

_Blaziken The Blaze Pokémon, and the evolved form of Combusken, which is the evolution of Torchic. Torchic evolves into Combusken at level 16, and then evolves into Blaziken at level 36. Blaziken is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength and strong legs._

"Yeah, and it could probably crush your skull during sex." Ash whispered under his breath, yet somehow, allowing only his soldiers to hear. They either chuckled, or gave noises of discuss.

_Gardevoir The Embrace Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia, which is also the evolved form of Ralts. Gardevoir can be both, male of female, unlike Gallade. Ralts evolves into Kirlia starting at level 20, and evolves into Gardevoir at level 30. Gardevoir is one of two final evolution forms for Ralts, the other being Gallade. To protect its trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole._

_Zoroark The Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Zorua evolves into Zoroark starting at level 30. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents._

Ash studied the three Pokémon that were his opponents. They were obviously in their early 30s to mid 40s, level wise. Although, Ash was intrigued by their, uh, 'assets'. But he shook his head at the thoughts, reminding himself that Rosa was better. Anyway, he smirked at Damian's choices, and grabbed his own three pokeballs.

"Team Alpha, time to deploy." Ash said, as he threw two pokeballs and one cherish ball in the air. The three twirled into the air, before making a perfect horizontal line. They each opened, before the lights of three figures landed on the ground. The crowd cheered as one of the lights revealed the giant, bullet scared dragon, Charizard. Said Pokémon let out a loud, monster like roar as its release, causing his opponents to wince and quiver in fear.

Damian looked at his old Pokémon in both awe and fear. Charizard was scary the last time Damian saw him, which was on TV. But now, he was larger, with bullet holes, and a few knife/shrapnel scars. Both of their eyes met, and Damian saw something dark in Charizard's eyes. Almost...evil.

Anyway, the two other lights formed, showing off the other two Pokémon Ash had chosen. The crowd cheered louder, out of remembrance and intrigue.

"And, Ash answers back against Damian's Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Zoroark, with his fearsome Charizard, pink Lucario, and Raichu. Will they be the right choice, or will Damian prove to be the better strategist?"

"Is-Is that Raichu, Pikachu?" May asked, to no one in particular.

"Can't be. Ash would never evolve Pikachu." Brock replied, while looking at the screen for a better view. Raichu's face did look familiar, the only differences, were that it has a few scars on its stomach and face, along with a bit of its lighting bolt tail was missing.

At this Sabrina closed her eyes, and allowed her psychic energy to travel down and surround Raichu. Her energy entered Raichu's mind, allowing her to read/see his flashbacks. After a few seconds, Sabrina's eyes snapped open, which showed calmness and sorrow.

"It is." Sabrina spoke, drawing attention to herself from the others.

"How do you know?" Surge questioned.

"I used my powers to look in Raichu's mind. Most of his memoires, are of him being Ash's Pikachu. But his other memoires. Well, I-I don't want to say." Sabrina informed, her usual cold voice, breaking a little, confusing and shocking the others in the process. They drew their attention to the field, wanting to know, what did she see?

"It has also been decided that Red Side will attack first. Ready? Begin!"

"Blaziken use Flamethrower on that Lucario, Gardevoir use Psychic on Raichu, and Zoroark use Night Daze on Charizard." Damian ordered.

The three nodded, before starting their attacks. Blaziken opened its beak and sent a large, spiraling wave of heat towards Rosa, Gardevoir raised her hands, before sending a pink energy towards Raichu, and Zoroark opened its maw, before sending a black wave of energy towards Charizard.

"Block it." Was Ash's simple reply.

Charizard, Rosa, and Raichu smirked at the order, and stood there, waiting for the attacks to get closer. When the attacks were feet away, they made their moves. Raichu raised its tail, started to spin it, and laced it with electricity. Rosa put her paws together, before moving them apart. In her paws, was a large bone, which she started to spin. Charizard raised and encased itself with its wings.

The crowd watched as the attacks hit, while Damian gave a cocky grin, thinking he had won. But all were shocked and confused, as they took a closer look. The Psychic energy sent to Raichu, was getting bounced off and deflected by his tail, the same with Rosa. The Flamethrower was getting blocked by her Bone Rush, and Charizard's wings completely protected its self from the Night Daze. After a few seconds, the attacks died down, along Raichu to stop spinning his tail, for Rosa to stop her Bone Rush, and for Charizard to remove his wings, before giving off a victorious roar.

Damian looked towards Ash, who had a smirk on his face.

"Weak. Rosa use Bone Rush on Zoroark, Raichu Quick Attack into Volt Tackle on Gardevoir, and Charizard use Seismic Toss on Blaziken."

Rosa once again, put her paws together, took them apart, resulting in her summoning a large, white bone, before she dashed off towards the fox. Raichu got on all fours, before dashing off towards Gardevoir, while electric energy sparked off its body, encasing him. And, Charizard flapped its wings, before taking off towards Blaziken.

"Dodge it." Damian ordered, with worry in his voice.

But it was too late. Rosa slide in front of Zoroark, before hitting her with a Bone Rush, sending the fox into the stadium wall. Raichu smashed in Gardevoir's stomach, sending her flying into the wall. Charizard grabbed onto Blaziken, before flying into the air. He flew up high, before doing a summersault, and flying back down. A few feet above the ground, he threw Blaziken towards the ground, smashing the fire/fighting type through the dirt.

The crowd cheered as Ash's Pokémon went to his side, while Damian's weakly got back up, or out of the wall.

"And, with three devastating hits, Damian's Pokémon are barley standing, while Ash's haven't even gotten a scratch. Is this the end for Damian, or does he have a trick up his sleeve?" The announcer yelled, while Damian had a look of anger and worry on his face.

"Gardevoir Magical Leaf, Zoroark Night Daze, Blaziken Flare Blitz."

Gardevoir summoned green leaves, before sending them flyting towards her opponents. Zoroark opened her maw, sending a wave of black energy, and Blaziken was engulfed in fire, before she started to run towards Ash's Pokémon.

"Head for cover." Ash said with a smirk.

Charizard roared, before quickly turning around, and extending his wings. Rosa and Raichu got close, before Charizard wrapped himself, Rosa, and Raichu in his wings.

The attacks got closer, with the Night Daze and Magical Leaf combined in a swirling mess of two energies, while Blaziken ran right behind. Then they connected. The Magical Leaf/Night Daze combo hit Charizard's back first, before Blaziken rammed him as well. The three attacks caused smoke to be kicked up in the air, obscuring the view of Ash's Pokémon, while Blaziken hopped back to her side, limping/wincing due to backlash.

"Ouch, and a triple direct hit on Charizard. Will the attacks be enough to bring down this raging behemoth? Or, will Charizard prove too strong?" The announcer questioned, trying to see through the smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke started to clear, allowing everyone to see a large orange object. When it was clear, everyone watched anxiously to see the results. But, Damian and others were shocked, when Charizard Moved out of the way, showing a smirking Rosa, Raichu, and he himself. Rosa and Raichu were completely unscathed, while Charizard only had a few bruises/cut.

"Unbelievable! Not only did Lucario and Raichu not get hurt, but it looks like Charizard isn't even affected from taking the full brute forces from those attacks. Just what kind of training had Charizard gone through in order to take those hits?!"

"But, how?" Damian weakly asked, while looking towards Ash for answers.

"You bore me." Ash replied with a frown, before it turned into a smirk. "Time to end this. Raichu charge a Hyper Beam, Charizard charge a Over Heat." Ash ordered, shocking the crowd.

**(With the soldiers.)**

"Is he finally going to use the move?" Roach asked.

"I believe so." Price answered with a small grin.

"About fucking time." Meat stated.

**(Varies.)**

"Ooo, and its appears Ketchum is looking to end it right here, right now."

Charizard and Raichu smirked, before opening their maws, while they started to gather energy.

"If those two attacks make contact, it's all over." Gary Oak spoke up.

"Indeed. But, Ash is giving himself a disadvantage. Those two attacks will take time to gather energy, which will leave them defenseless." Professor Oak countered.

**(Champion's box.)**

"Such a shame. I was hoping that this match would be longer." Cynthia stated.

"You might get your wish. Because it appears Damian's about to attack." Lance said.

Charles Goodshow didn't say a word. All he did, was stare intently at Ash. He let out a long, mouth closed 'hmmmmm', as if he were thinking about something.

**(Battlefield.)**

"Bad timing Ketchum. Gardevoir use Psychic, Blaziken Flamethrower, and Zoroark Night Daze. Don't let them charge those attacks. Or, else." Damian threatened, making Ash suspicious.

The three nodded, before starting their attacks. Blaziken opened its beak and sent a large, spiraling wave of heat, Gardevoir raised her hands, before sending a pink energy, and Zoroark opened its maw, before sending a black wave of energy.

"Rosa, time to lay down cover support. Use Aura Shield." Ash commanded, causing everyone, but the soldiers, to be confused.

Rosa nodded, before putting her two paws together. They were encased with blue energy, before she separated them, causing a blue shield to started covering her, shocking the crowd. She put more power into it, forcing the shield to grow and grow, until it fully covered her, Raichu, and Charizard.

The attacks combined and flew towards the shield, before finally impacting. Everyone watched with mouths agapes, as the shield blocked off the attacks. After a few seconds, the attacks stopped, the same with Charizard's and Raichu's power storing.

"Rosa, get out of there." Ash told her. The pink jackal nodded, before expelling the shield. With little difficulty, she did a backflip, and landed behind Raichu and Charizard. "Good, now, fire!" Ash ordered.

Raichu's and Charizard's eyes cocked, before they brought their heads back, and released their energies. A white beam shot forth from Raichu, while a orange one shot from Charizard. The two beams traveled down the field, flying close to each other, before combining into a spiraling beam of destruction. The three Pokémon stood there, eyes wide and full of fear. They raised their arms, just as the attacks connected.

A giant cloud of dust was kicked into the air, and a giant white light shot up into the air. The crowd, and soldiers had to cove their eyes, due to the dust and light. While Ash stood on his platform, unaffected. After a few seconds, the smoke and dust started to clear, allowing everyone to see six figures, three of which were standing, and the other three, knocked down and out.

"And, it's all over! With a triple knockout, Major Ash Ketchum has overcome Damian's challenge, and will be proceeding to the next round!" The announcer excalmied to the cheers of the crowd. Ash's friends and soldiers cheered, excited that their friend/mentor/leader had won.

Speaking of Ash, he had a gigantic grin on his face. He hoped over the bar of his trainer box, landing into the arena below. But before he could even walk, he was tackled into the ground by two objects. He let out a grunt while looking up, finding the faces of both Rosa and Raichu smiling back at him. They nuzzled his neck and chest, while he let out a laugh or two. After a few seconds they allowed him back onto his feet, before he came face to face with Charizard.

Ash and Charizard stared at each other, before giving each other a smirk. Ash rested his hand on Charizard's snout, gently getting the large 'dragon' before him. The orange creature let out a pleasured grumble, happy to have made his master proud, and to get his revenge on his old trainer.

Speaking of Damian, Ash and his Pokémon turned to him, watching as Damian returned his Pokémon, and walked away, never looking back at them. Ash, Rosa, and Raichu smirked at his retreating form, while Charizard grunted. Ash than turned his attention to his Pokémon, before saying two words.

"Lets go." Ash ordered, receiving a nod from his Pokémon. He started walking towards his tunnel, with his 'family' and lover in tow, while listening to the cheers of the crowd.

**(Outside the arena.)**

"That was awesome Major Ketchum!" Was the first comments Ash received when he, Rosa, Charizard, and Raichu exited the stadium. Currently he was standing outside, most of his soldiers were standing about ten feet in front of him, while Roach, Meat, and Royce were invading his personal space.

"Uh, thanks you guys." Ash awkwardly replied, sweat dropping, and nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Can you teach us to battle like that? Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?" They annoyingly begged.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess. I am a good teacher." Ash replied with a smile. But than, a annoying voice cut in.

"Ash a good teacher? Never gonna happen." A annoying voice that Ash knew too well cut in. Ash and the soldiers turned to the origin, and watched as Gary led Ash's friends towards them.

"What?"

"You hear me Ashy boy. There's no way you can teach them to be good at battling."

"Is that a challenge?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is." Gary answered with a smirk.

"How dare you sir? Meat, challenge glove!"

"Challenge glove?" Everyone, besides Ash and his soldiers, questioned. The next thing you know, Meat popped out of nowhere, in a full butler attire, with a silver tray and lid over it in his hand. He pulled the top off, revealing a single, white glove. Ash proceeded to grab the glove, before facing Gary. Ash than slapped Gary, hard, with the glove, forcing his head to the side, along with a glove print.

"Than challenge accepted." Ash responded, before placing the glove back onto the tray, and walking away, with his soldiers in tow. The others watched in either shock or interest at Ash and his soldiers retreating forms. But, with only one thought in mind.

_"What was that about?"_

**(A few hours later. Nighttime.)**

"And final, Bug beats Dark types." Ash listed, while pointing to a chart he made. On it, showed every single type, what it was strong against, and what it was weak too. Currently Ash and the others were in a quiet part of the Pokémon Center, which Ash decided on, due to wanting to heal his team.

"I don't get it. How can Bug types beat Dark types?" Meat asked, confused at that logic.

"Well malaria seems to be fuckin Africa up." Royce stated, receiving groans and 'ohhs' from the others.

"To soon Royce, to soon." Archer replied, shaking his head in disappointment.

Ash was about to say something, but was cut off by two familiar voices.

"Sir, I really advise you to heal your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said in a worried tone to someone.

"Get off my back bitch! I do what with my Pokémon, as I please!" Ash heard Damian replie, before the sound of the automatic doors open and close.

"I'll be right back. Why don't you guys, get some sleep?" Ash said, before walking away and outside, confusing and intriguing the soldiers. But they shrugged, and did as he told. They left the Pokémon Center, and went back to the hotel, ready for sleep.

**(Forest. About 10 pm.)**

Ash hadn't known how long he was following Damian, but he knew, it wasn't that long. He crept through the forest, like a slim, agile cat walking through a dog park filled with killer Rottweiler's. But than, the young solider heard a noise, one he knew too well. Flesh on flesh. But, not the type he and Rosa went through, more like, the one a terrorist/interrogator and solider/hostage would go through. Ash kept walking, until he came to a clearing, in which he hid behind a tree, and looked as too what was going on. And, what was going on, shocked, appalled, and angered him.

"This is for being a _fucking failure_!" Damian exclaimed, as he brought his fist, and punched his still injured Zoroark in her stomach. She let a cry of pain, yet did now fight back.

Currently, Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Zoroark were sitting on three rocks, which were lined up. They were still injured from their battle against Ash earlier, but, they had new, fresh bruises on their bodies, obviously from Damian.

"WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Damian yelled, before slapping Blaziken in her face. The fire type clenched her eyes, trying to make the tears stay away. Damian growled, and was about to continue his pain fest, but was stopped as a new voice cut in.

"You know, back in my day, the only time trainers would lay a hand on their Pokémon, would be either to comfort, congratulate, or take care of." A familiar voice that Damian dreaded sounded off. Damian turned around, only to find as Ash sideways leaned against a tree, a look of calm and hate showed on his face.

"Fuck off Ketchum. This is my business, not yours." Damian said, before turning around, ready to continue his hitting.

"Well, when it comes to Pokémon abuse, I make it my business." Ash retorted, before pushing himself off, and getting closer.

"Leave! Now or else!"

"Or, else what? You'll sit on me? Besides, hitting your Pokémon isn't the best way to trainer them."

"I do what I want! I've been doing it ever since I got these worthless Pokémon, and I'll do it until one of us die. Hell, maybe I'll sell their bodies off. Maybe their offspring's will be better them these wastes of flesh!" Damian replied, before trying to punch Gardevoir in the face, but was confused as his fist stopped before it could make contact. He looked at it, before realizing it was covered in blue energy.

"That's enough!" Ash said in a venomous tone, before retracting his energy. Damian growled, before turning to him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Damian screamed, before charging him. Ash 'tsked', before covering his hands in aura.

Right before Damian could get any closer, Ash trapped him with his aura, keeping the dirt bag in place. Damian struggled and growled, trying to break free. Ash than formed a aura sphere in his hands, before rolling it around in his hands. With that, Ash used his hand to point towards Damian, sending his aura into the horrible trainer.

Inside Damian body, Ash's aura split into tiny particles, before attaching to Damian's red cells. The aura particles stared to literally, suck the life of the cells.

Damian could feel something inside his body change for the worse, while blue aura seemed to enter into his hands. Anyway, Ash watched as Damian started to grow. Not in height, but in weight. Damian grew and grew, as if he were a beach ball. After a few seconds, Damian was the size of a Snorlax, which Ash smirked at. Said trainer formed a small, spike type thing with his aura, which he had float towards Damian. Soon, it came in contact with Damian, resulting in a...chain reaction.

Damian exploded, resulting in blood shooting and splattering every, completely covering Ash, but missing the Pokémon. Ash sighed, but smirked, and covered himself in aura. With that, he removed his aura away from his body, resulting in the blood to be removed. Ash than looked towards the Pokémon, who looked relieved but terrified. But before the could run in fright, Ash covered their heads in aura, and within seconds, they fell asleep, and leaning against each other.

Ash walked over to them, but stepped on something. He looked down, realizing that the pokeballs that contained the three, were destroyed. He smirked, before removing three of his own pokeballs. He preceded to tap each with a pokeball, resulting in each to be sucked in. They each dinged, meaning that they were successfully captured.

Ash sighed as he equipped the three pokeballs to his belt, before running as fast as possible to the Pokémon Center, praying that Gardevoir, Blaziken, and Zoroark would be alright.


	11. Safe, Sound, and Finally Found

**(Next day. Time: 9:00 in the morning. Location: Pokémon Center patient room.) **

Gardevoir's eyes fluttered opened as sunlight from the window lightly shone in them. When fully opened, she was met with the sight of a white ceiling. She started to sit up, only for unimaginable pain to shoot throughout her body, forcing her back onto her back. But, slowly, she rose again, wincing the whole time as she sat up. She looked from her left to right, watching as Blaziken and Zoroark slowly went into the same position as her.

"W-What happened? Where are we?" Zoroark asked, very confused as too where, and why they were here.

"It seems we're in a hospital room. The question is, why?" Blaziken replied.

"It seems that you three are finally awake." A voice stated, shocking and causing to jump a little in fright, which was a bad idea, due to even more pain to affect them. They looked towards the voice, and saw a pink Lucario lean against the wall, with her arms folded over her chest.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Gardevoir questioned, wanting answers. The pink Lucario smirked, before raising her paws in mock surrender.

"Relax, you'll get your questions answered. First off, you may call me, Rosa. Second, you're in the Pokémon Center." The pink Lucario, now confirmed as too being called Rosa, answered.

"Pokémon Center? Why are we here?" Zoroark asked.

"My master brought you here last night. You were seriously hurt, so he captured you, and brought you here to get healed a fast as possible." Rosa answered, before adding on. "You're free to go whenever you want."

This had confused the three greatly. They had no memory of yesterday, at all! And, Rosa's master was just gonna let them _leave _whenever they wanted. This was either to good to be true(a trick), or, her master was nuts.

"But please, before you leave, _if _you leave, have a talk with my master. He was greatly worried about you." Rosa informed.

But, before they could agree or disagree, a loud "CHARGE" interrupted them, followed by the sounds of running, and things clashing into each other. That, was when a strong, stern, cold, and mature voice sounded off.

"Meat, Royce, Toad and Rocket, what have I told you arses about using hospital gurneys as battering rams?! Get this shit cleaned up now! And, if it's not, than there will be hell to be paid!" The voice ordered and threatened. Four different voices sounded off with a "Yes Sir Major Ketchum". That, was when the door opened revealing, a figure in a black T-Shirt, blue jeans, and with a black hat, that was shadowing his whole face. He sat down in the chair that was next to the door, before Rosa stood next to him, and placed a paw on his right shoulder. He let out a small smirk, before removing the hat, and running a hand through his hair. The man looked up, and the three felt their breath hitch in their throats. Not only because the fact that he had a scar that obscured most of his face. But, mainly because, he was drop dead handsome.

"Sorry about that. The guys can get pretty...stupid if I'm not around." He said with a slight chuckle and nervous head rub. They didn't say anything, all they did, was dumbly nod their heads.

"Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Major Ash Ketchum, but Ash will do just fine." Ash informed them with a smile. They blushed at his smile, and still nodded their heads. Rosa saw these blushes and let out a small, unnoticeable smirk. It would appear, there were now three more names added to the already long list of girls that had a crush on Ash.

"Formalities aside, how are you three?" Rosa questioned.

"Little pain here and there, but I speak for all of us, when I say I think we're fine." Blaziken spoke up, drawing nods from Gardevoir and Zoroark.

"That's good to know. Nurse Joy informed us you can be discharged by the days end." Ash said with a smile, causing the three to blush even brighter. "Now, onto business. Do you three remember anything from yesterday?"

The three looked at each other in wonder and confusion.

"I-I don't remember anything. What about you two?" Zoroark questioned, only to receive two head shakes, indicating a 'no'. Ash let out a unnoticeable smirk at their answers. It would appear he finally perfected another one of his aura techniques. "Would you mind telling us what happened? Rosa told us you found us."

"To be honest, I have very little clue what happened. I was taking a walk to clear my mind, when I hear the sound of someone getting hit. I walk towards the origin, and find a few male Pokémon towering over you, who I may add, had the purvey-est grins I've ever seen. So I walk up, and they immediately ran. So I captured you and brought you here for healing." Ash lied, hoping they would buy it. It seemed to work, due to widen eyes they had.

"So, you saved us, from being raped." It was more of a statement than a question, but nonetheless, Gardevoir brought it up.

"I guess you could say that." Ash said, his smile faltering ever so slightly. Rosa gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. She knew Ash hated to lie(unless he absolutely needed to) and, in this case, he did and didn't. But still, she knew why he was doing this.

Anyway, the three females let the information settle in. They were almost raped. Their virginities, future, and innocence, almost taken away from them. _Almost_, being the key word. Ash had saved them. In their opinions they were now indebted to him. But the three lost their trains of thought, as Ash got up from his chair, while putting on his hat.

"Well, we should get going so that way the three of you can rest. I'll be back later to collect you, and too find out your decision. Is that ok?" Ash asked, only to receive three nods as confirmation. He smiled, before taking a hold of Rosa's paw, and leading her out of the room. They saw this, and for some strange reason, felt jealously boil inside of them. Anyway, after the door closed, they all laid back down and let peaceful take a hold of them.

**(Outside.)**

"Are you sure it was wise to lie to them master?" Rosa questioned her beloved as they exited the Pokémon Center, although, they found it strange that no one was walking around.

"I hope so Rosa. The last thing I need is for them too find out what really happened." Ash said with a sigh. Rosa saw this and gently squeezed his hand, drawing his attention.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." Rosa sincerely informed him. Ash smiled at this and leaned down, giving her a lovely peck on the cheek. She blushed brightly, and let out a giggle at the act. Ash smiled once again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's bringing his lovely jackal closer to him, in which she practically melted in his embrace. Ash could do the simplest thing, and she would be the happiest girl in history.

But their good time was interrupted as a giant shadow flew over the area. They looked up, only to see as a...pyramid flew over them? Ash's eyes widened, before he let out a small smile. He looked towards Rosa, before grabbing her paw.

"Lets go." He said, before running towards it with Rosa, who was confused yet intrigued at what was going on.

**(With the soldiers. Minutes before.)**

"I still don't know how he does it." Meat stated as he sat next to Royce on one of the benches. You see, Ash ordered the 141 crew to sit back and relax while he and Rosa checked on the three Pokémon. But Meat, Royce, Toad, and Rocket came to check on them as well. But, after dicking around, Ash ordered them to clean the mess they made, and leave, which they did. Now, they were back with the others, relaxing as all of their Pokémon ran around and played, or relaxed.

"Don't know how he does what?" Royce asked, while sitting next to his best friend.

"How does Ash get so many women to fall for him? It's ridiculous!" Meat informed, before humming in thought.

"I've heard it's because of his cock size." Ozone chirped, popping up behind them, making the jump a little out of fright.

"I've heard he pays them." Scarecrow stated, popping beside them, making them jump once more.

"I've heard he hypnotizes them." Wallcroft replied, while popping up behind Ozone, but this time they were not scared, having due to them being put through the same thing twice.

"I seriously doubt all of that." Royce said in a dumbfounded tone.

"Seriously doubt what?" A new voice questioned from behind. They all turned around, realizing that Price was probably listening to them the entire time. The old Captain, than started walking towards.

"Well, these three morons-." Meat said, while pointing to Ozone, Scarecrow, and Wallcroft. "-think that Major Ketchum gets girls by either his cock size, paying them, or mind controlling them. While we want to know the true reason."

"Ash is himself."

"What?"

"Well, it's simple lad. Ash, is well, Ash. Strong, full of courage, not afraid to charge head first to save a friend." Price explained with a smile.

"So, what you're saying is, that we gotta modify our looks to look like Ash!" Meat exclaimed, causing Price to sigh. "Royce, modify yourself to look like Major Ketchum!"

"What?!" Why me?!"

"Because you're the one that looks closest to the Major."

"Just a whole lot uglier." Rocket popped in, receiving a death glare from Royce. Price closed his eyes and sighed, before sadly shaking his head. Soldiers in the worlds/history's greatest group of soldiers, acted like children out of the war zone. But, he couldn't blame them all of the time. Acting like a child, did take their minds off of the horror they endured. But his attention turned, to a giant shadow overhead, and the sounds of turbines above. They all looked up, shockingly watching as a...pyramid flew in the air? Said pyramid started to descend, before landing in a field not so far away. The soldiers looked at each other, confused and intrigued.

"Lets go check it out." Meat stated, before shooting up, and running to where the pyramid.

"Uh, Meat." Price said, trying to stop the annoying soldier from running off, but it was too late. The guy was gone. Price sighed and shook. "Well, I guess we better go get h-." He started to say, only to notice as everyone else, even Soap and Ghost, were running off. Knowing that he was in charge until Major Ketchum's return, he ran after, repeatedly thinking _"This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad idea."_

**(Battle Pyramid.)**

Door to the Battle Pyramid, the last and toughest of the Kanto Battle Frontier, opened, revealing as eight shadows, five males and three females, started walking towards them. Soon they finally exited, revealing their identities. They were Factory Head Noland, Arena Tycoon Greta, Dome Ace Tucker, Pike Queen Lucy, Palace Maven Spencer, Salon Maiden Anabel, Pyramid Kind Brandon, and last, but not least, the boss of the Battle Frontier, Scott. Their appearances haven't changed much from years ago.

"It's good to be back in Kanto." Scott spoke, using his usual, calm tone.

"Yeah. Still, it's sad we couldn't find him." Noland said, only to be elbowed in the side by Brandon. He grunted, before holding his side, and staring at the older trainer. "What was that for?"

Brandon switched his stare from Noland, to someone else. He followed the elders gaze, only to see as the youngest of them, Anabel, have a depressing, almost lifeless look in her eyes. When the news of Ash's disappearance came to her, she went into a deep depression. You would to. If the love of your life, the person you constantly thought about, disappeared for a long time.

"B-But I'm sure we'll find him." Noland said, both weakly and confidently. Brandon slightly face palmed, annoyed at Noland's somewhat ignorance. But everyone's attention was turned, as Spencer pointed something, or incase, someone, out.

"It would appear, we have guests." Spencer, like Scott, calmly spoke, while using his staff to show them what he meant. When everyone, even Anabel, looked in the direction he was pointing, they saw as a large group of people, staring at the Battle Pyramid in awe and wonder.

"Maybe they're trainers looking for a challenge." Scott said with a small, toothy smile. He started walking towards the group, while his own stood back.

**(With the Soldiers.)**

"What the hell do you think it is?" Meat asked.

"Well Meat, it's obviously, a pyramid." Royce answered, only to get slapped on the back of his head by Meat.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant, _what _is it? What's its purpose, used for, etc."

"That might be the most un-idiotic question you've ever asked Meat." Ghost pointed out, now even caring about the death stare from Meat.

"Maybe it's one of those gym the kid told us about." Soap stated.

"Doubt it. No one's that stupid too build a thing that size, and with the money it cost to build it, only for it to be a gym." Price responded.

"But, it _can _fly." Toad popped in.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Meat quietly questioned Royce, while staring at the peak of the pyramid.

"Use the top to give Roach an ultra wedgie?"

"Exactly."

"Well you two shut up and stop talking about giving Roach a wedgie? Someone's coming over." Price hissed, drawing everyone's attention as a large man, in a Hawaiian shirt and red sunglasses walked towards them.

"Wait. They were gonna do what?!" Roach asked, surprised at the new information. But all of their attention was turned, as the man spoke up.

"Hey cool cats, I'm Scott. I see by the pokeballs on your belts, you're trainers. Right?" The man named Scott questioned, receiving nods as conformation. "Well, how about testing your might against seven of the best trainers around?" Scott said, while motioning towards the seven tat were far away

"Eh, no thanks. We're kind of new at the whole 'trainer' thing. But uh, the Major might want to battle them." Price stated awkwardly.

"Major?" Scott questioned.

"Wait! What about me? I'm a great trainer." Meat said, cockily.

"Meat, you couldn't battle to save your life. Besides, you don't even know how. Major K. hasn't taught us anything about battling." Archer said, shooting down Meat's plan.

"Oh, come on. We've watched him battle. We basically know everything now." Meat shot back, obvious to Royce, who was sneaking up behind him.

Right before another word could be said, Royce grabbed onto Meat's pants, and pulled done, pant-sing his friend, and revealing that he wore light blue boxers, that were covered in different MLP characters. Meat shirked like a girl, before quickly reaching down, and pulling his pants back up. He than, sent Royce a death glare.

"M-My Little P-Pony Meat?!" Fire laughed loudly, as others laughed at their comrades 'dress appeal'. Meat growled, before giving Royce another death glare.

Before anyone could blink, Meat had tackled Royce to the ground, pinning his friend to the ground. He started, or at least, tried to start hitting Royce in the face. But he raised his arms in defense, blocking all of the hits. The thing is, he was laughing.

"Ok you two, break it up." Archer, being one of more mature soldiers, stepped away, and attempted to stop the brawl. But not wanting to be stopped, Meat punched Archer in his shin, forcing the man to yelp, and take ahold of his shin. He let out a string of curse words, before growling.

"Why you little! Come here ya piece of shit." Archer exclaimed, as he jumped on the two, knocking meat off, before his own attack.

"Come on you two. Grow up." Ghost sighed, before taking ahold of Archer's wrist. But with bad timing. With a growl Archer sent an elbow back, hitting Ghost in his 'sanctuary'. Ghost grabbed his manhood, before falling to his knees with a groan. After only a few seconds, he growled, before dog piling onto the three.

**(Minutes later.)**

Price grabbed onto the crook of his nose with his thumb and middle finger, while his index rested on his forehead. You see, after minutes of a few soldiers trying to stop the fight, all of them but Price, Beauty, Fire, Deadly, Hunter, Scythe, and Sassy, were in the dog pile. The very large, dog pile.

"They aren't usually like this." Price told Scott with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? They're always like t-." Sassy started to say, only for a hand to clamp over her mouth, courtesy of Hunter. But not to far away, two beings watched the scene unfold.

**(Bushes.)**

"I can't believe it's them." Ash whispered, as both he and Rosa hid behind bushes, in order to stay out of sight.

"Friends of yours master?" Rosa questioned.

"Yeah, from long ago." Ash replied, before taking out Rosa's pokeball. "Rosa, do you mind going into your pokeball for awhile? Me being gone for years, before returning as a Major in the army might pass them out. Having a pink Lucario who can talk English, who is also the love of my life and my mate, might put them in a coma."

"I don't mind." She spoke, drawing a medium sized smile from Ash. He leaned forward, and once again, leaned forward to peck her cheek, causing her to blush once more. "Thanks love." He thanked, before returning the smiling, blushing Lucario back into her pokeball. He smiled down at the ball that held his lover, before sighing, and clipping it back onto his belt. He stood up, before dusting himself of dirt and leaves, and started to make his way towards the arguing group.

**(With the FB crew.)**

"Are they really like this? Or, is this some kind of joke?" Noland asked his teammates.

"Even the most serious of men have a child side to them." Spencer said with a smile, but winced as the one with the ghost mask was hit again in his 'sanctuary'.

"Well, except for Brandon." Lucy stated, causing the strongest of them to smirk, very, very slightly.

Anabel watched the scene unfold, finding it weird, yet a little comical as the grown men acted like children. But, she sensed, emotions outside of the group. Annoyance was the strongest, but happiness was mixed in. Not only that, but the being she sensed, felt, familiar. Well, it did and it didn't. Noticing a figure moving the towards the group, she focused her attention on him, and squinted her eyes to try to make him out even more(get a better look). But through the scar, the shorter hair, the new clothes, and even through the more being chiseled, she would remember that smile and brown eyes(even though they held less bright/happiness than years ago) from anywhere. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"He's back." She whispered, although Greta was the only one to hear.

"Who's back?" Greta asked, following her friends sight.

"Oish. Your boyfriend's back." Greta said with a small smile, which grew when her friend blush and looked at her in horror.

"G-Greta! H-He isn't m-my b-boyfriend."

"You want him to be though." Greta shot back, smiling as Anabel couldn't argue back. "Guys, Anabel's boyfriend is back."

The others turned to see, only to gasp, or smile as the young man they once knew walk towards Scott and the other group.

"Well, it would appear I have won the bet." Spencer said, while holding his hand out towards Noland, who grumbled, while placing a 20 dollar bill in his hand.

**(With the others.)**

"Guys, stop! You know the Major's gonna be back soon, and when he sees what you idiots are doing, he's going to be mad." Price tried to convince, only to be flipped off by someone in the group. Price sighed again, as Scott spoke up.

"So, this 'Major'. He's scary, isn't he?"

"If you're on his good side, yes. If you're on his bad side, prepare for nightmares." Price stated with a sigh. But than, a familiar voice caused the older soldier to sigh in relief.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice asked from behind the two. The fighting stopped, and everyone turned to see who spoke, only to see their Major, and to Scott, old friend to be standing there, with his arms crossed.

"Major Ketchum." The group spoke, before the ones in the dog pile practically fought just to get back up. Within seconds they were standing up, except for Ghost, who needed to be held up, due to getting hit in the nuts so much.

"Why can't you guys be respectful and listen to Price?" Ash questioned with a sigh, which brought a smile to his XO's face.

"Thank you Major Ketchum."

"I mean, sure he isn't as good looking, or as scary, or as high rank as I am, but still, you should respect him." Ash stated, causing Price to sigh and hang his head down.

"Thank you for that, Ash." Price, sarcastically said.

"No problem man." Ash smiled, while patting the old Captain on his back.

"Ash?!"

With a smile Scott turned to see Scott, who had couldn't believe his, as he stared at the ghost before him.

"Hey Scott." Ash greeted with his usual, cheery smile.

"You're-You're." Scott was too happy and confused to say anything else, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Back? Alive? Or, both?" Ash asked with a small smile. But he grunted as he felt himself getting wrapped into a tight hug.

"It's great to see ya again kid!" Scott said, smiling as he basically crushed his old friend.

"It's great to see you to Scott." Ash grunted out, before getting dropped back onto his feet, allowing him to give a small gasp in relief, as oxygen entered his lungs.

"It's better than great to see ya again kid. It's awesome!" Scott cheered with a large smile, which caused Ash to let out a small smile in return.

"You know him, Major Ketchum?" Scythe questioned.

"Major Ketchum?"

"I'll explain later Scott." Ash informed, before turning to his team. "Everyone, this is Scott. An old friend of mine from Kanto. Scott, these are my, friends."

"It's nice to meet you all." Scott said with a small.

"Any friend of the Majors is an ally of mine." Price said as he stepped forward, while extending his hand. Smiling, Scott grasped it, causing the two to have a friendly shake.

"I still don't know why you're calling Ash is major." Scott stated, causing Ash to awkwardly smile and sweat drop.

"Lets talk about that later Scott. I still have to say hi to the others." Ash stated, before getting tackled by a blur of lilac.

* * *

**(This chapter is not finished. I am merely posting it to, well, finally update.)**


End file.
